Son Of A Leader
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Armada. Optimus has just found out he has a son! What happens when it turns out to be SIDESWIPE! Follow thier father son relationship thruogh the up's and downs. Also follow Sidswipes jurny to learning to become the son of a leader. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Son of a leader**

**________________________________________________________**

**Optimus was in the control room with Redalert checking over the monitor on the super computer seeing if any minicon action has bean going on. Suddenly the get a transmission.**

**They both look at it and Optimus sias "Redalert what is it?" "It's a transmission from Cybertron sir." "Put it on." "Yes sir."**

**On the screen was a white and red mech. Redalert said "Ratchet. It's good to see you."**

"**It's good to see you to old friend." The other medic replied. "Halo there Ratchet."**

"**Optimus, sir, It's good to see you again." He saluted. "At eas soldier. What's this about."**

**The medic on the screen relaxed and said "I have some important news for you sir."**

**Optimus stared back at him with curiosity and said "About what?" The red and white medic then replied "It has bean found that your old spark mate Elita-one had a sparkling."**

"**What! Impossible. Megatron killed her before we could have one." Optimus said shocked. "It has bean found that she was with spark while you where gone on a mission on the other side of Cybertron." "Why didn't she tell me?" "She was waiting to surprise you when you returned. But you where gone longer than expectant and right before Megatron killed her she had a sparkling. An old friend of mine helped her deliver the sparkling and gathered all the necessary evidence and birth records." "But what happened to the sparkling?" Asked a shocked Optimus. **

"**Right before Megatron attacked she put the baby in an escape pod. But that escape pod never made it to it's original destination to the command center of Cybertron. Except I landed in the middle of a battle field where a soldier found it and took it to an orphanage. My friend tried to find out what happened to the sparkling and has finely traced it's location." "Where? Where is it?" Optimus asked franticly. "He's with you Optimus." "What? How can that be." "He's one of your men." Optimus stared back with large optics and said "Which one." "I believe he go's by the name of Sideswipe." Both Optimus and Redalert gasped at this and stared back at the white and red medic. "Are you shore?" asked Optimus. "Yes" said ratchet. "Thank you. End transmission." he replied. And the screen turned dark.**

**Redalert looked back at his commander and said "Sir, would you like me to make a spark test?" "Yes. It be very helpful." he answered and the medic stood up and left the room. Leaving a shocked Optimus to his thoughts.**

**In his thoughts he thought this: **_**It can't be. How is it that I never heard of this. I have a sparkling. No. A son. An almost full grown mech. And out of all of my men. Sideswipe. He was right hear. Under my face plate the hold time. And I couldn't tell. How could I. Where so different. It might be a mistake. I'll just have to wait for Redalert's results.**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

**In the med bay Red was typing away at something when "Hey Red. You wanted to see me." he turned to see Sideswipe standing at the door. "Yes I did. Pleas sit down." He did as he was told. "Now lay back I need to do a scan." as he laid down he asked "What for?"**

"**I just nee to test something out. I'll explain later if need be." "If need be what?" "It's nothing you should worry about right now." "Whatever you say. You're the doc."**

_**And you're the commanders son if your spark readings have any similarities.**_** He scanned the young bot as he thought this. When it was over Hotshot entered the room and said**

"**Hey Red you don with my bro yet. I gota get him back to training." "Yes of course."**

_**What will Hotshot think of sideswipe now if he is Optimus son. Will he be proud, shocked,**_

_**or even jealous of his adopted brother. I just hope they can still see each other the same way. **_**"Reddy to go Sideswipe?" Hotshot asked with a smile. "Reddy bro!" said an enthusiastic Sideswipe. And with that they where off.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

"**So what did Redalert want with you?" asked Hothshot to Sideswipe as they where walking down the halls of the large base. "I don't know. He just wanted to scan me." "For what?" "I don't know. He said he explain later if need be." "If need be what?" "I have no idea." "Well whatever it is, we'll still be buds." "You mean brothers Hotshot." and Hotshot then grabbed Sideswipe in a head lock and gave him a noggy. **

**They started to laugh as Optimus was walking down the hall. He saw the two in their little game with his optics wide. Sideswipe said "Hotshot let go of Sideswipe before you hurt him." Optimus then said "Hotshot that's enough." He said it in such a strong way that they stared back at him with confused looks. He never told them to stop before when they where having a little fun with each other. "Sorry Optimus" said Hotshot while staring back at his commander "We where just having a little fun." "Honest Optimus Hotshot wasn't hurting me it was just for fun." defended Sideswipe. **

**Optimus thought: **_**He's just like Eleta. Never wanting a friend to get in trouble. I think I overreacted. I've seen them act like this before. Why should it matter now. Better straighten things out.**_** "Sorry men I'm a little on edged today." Optimus replied. "Why's that sir.'' Sideswipe asked. **

_**He's just as queries as her. And maybe a little like me when I was as young. **_**"I'll tell you both later. Where are you both off to right now anyways?" Optimus asked. "Me and Sideswipe hear where just about to go and do a little training." said Hotshot. "Ya. Gota keep fit if we're going to take down those Decepticons." said Sideswipe. **_**He's just as enthusiastic as the both of us where when we where young in the academy.**_** "Not today boy's I have an announcement to make today so I need everybody stay near the control room." "What is it Optimus?" asked Hotshot "Is someone in trouble?" asked Sideswipe. **

"**No, no. Nothing like that. Their just might be a family reunion going on." Optimus replied. They both gave him confused looks as their commander walked pass them and into the med bay.**

**Hotshot than thought: **_**What could he mean by that. First Red now Optimus. Things are getting to weired. **_**"Hey Hotshot." He was snapped out of thought bay a worry looking Sideswipe "What do you mean by a family reunion?" "I'm not shore to tell you the truth."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**They both walked into the rec room and sat down on the makeshift couches. "Do you think he's planning some family reunion for the whole crew." "Maybe way do you ask?" "Just queries." And he started to drink some energone. Hotshot was also feeling a little queries himself. Not about what Optimus said but about what Sideswipe said. At that point he realized he didn't know much about his adopted bro's pass or family. Which lead him to ask "Hey Sides who exactly where your creators?" at this question Sideswipe stopped drinking his energeon and stared back at his big bro "I don't know who my creators are."**

"**Sideswipe I'm sorry I just-" "It's O.K. I should of told you." "Oh. So what happened."**

"**I'm not shore. I was found abundant in the middle of a battle zone." "Wo that's freaky." "Ya I know. Any ways I was sent to an orphanage and raised their until some Decepticons**

**destroyed." "Rely. What did you do next." "Well I joined the Aotobot academy after that but like I told you I ran with a bad crowd. They tot me how to survive but after Blurr saved I saw that I could be something better and like we all know I went searching for him and wound up hear with my new bro." "Well I'm sorry about your past but now you got a new family." "Thanks bro. So who where you creators?" "Rundown and Yellowstreak. I pretty much lived a normal sparkling hood and when I was old enough I joined the academy."**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Back in the med bay. After waiting a few nanoclicks Redalert had finely gotten the results and said "Well sir, it says hear that you're a perfect match. It's hard to believe but Sideswipe is your son." Optimus looked back at Redalert attentively and said "Then I should tell him and the crew." "Tell the crew what." They turned to see Blurr standing at the door. Oprimus said "That Sideswipe is my son." "What! That can't be. I'm sorry sir but there is no way in this galaxy or any other that sideswipe is your son." Responded a very shocked Blurr. "It's true I've run the test and everything. He is Optimus son." Said Redalert. "Has he found out yet?" Blurr asked. "No." Said Optimus.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Pretty soon every Aotobot was in the control room waiting for Optimus to enter. **

"**Any body got an idea on what's going on?" Said Hoist. "No clue" said Scavenger "And I usually know what's going on." The kids where their as well. "I wonder what's so important that even we need to be." Said Rad. "No clue hermano." Said Carlos. **

**Sideswipe then noticed Blurr staring at him and asked Hotshot "Hey way's Blurr staring at me it's kind of freaky. Even for him." Hotshot responded "No clue. Maybe you did something to annoy him." "Like what? I've bean with you this whole time." he replied back.**

**Suddenly the door opened and in came Optimus and Redalert. Both looking serous. They all stared back at them. Silent. Until. "Every one I have an announcement to make." Every body was tens now. "It has come to my attention that I have a son." Everyone gasped at the news aside from Blurr. This made Sideswipe turn his attention Blurr and back at Optimus. "Well where is he Optimus?" asked Jetfire. "He's hear in this very room. He has bean working beside you for some time now." Optimus responded as everyone looked around trying to figure out who it was. They all froze as Optimus started moving forward. They saw him head towered Hotshot and Sideswipe. Hotshot thought:**_** It can't be me I know my creators and I look like both of them. So that only leaves….**_** Optimus came up to Sideswipe put his hand on his shoulder and said Sideswipe. I am your Father." "What!" Everyone yelled "Your mother was Eleta-one. She died after trying to get you away from Megatron. I'm sorry I wasn't their. I was on the other side of the planet. And she never said a word about you. I'm sorry I wasn't their for you. And I hope you can find it in your spark to forgive me. Sideswipe I-" but he was cut off as Sideswipe ran out of the room. "Sideswipe wait!" Optimus tried to call him but he just ignored him. He ran out of the base and into the woods. Unknowing that he was heading right into danger.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the control room Optimus was explaining the whole situation to his men. When he was done Rad said "So Sideswipe is your long lost son?" "Yes it's true." Said Optimus looking down in a sad way. "I better go after him." Said a worried Hotshot. "No I will." Said Optimus. Hotshot turned backed to him a bit confused and said "I have to go with you Optimus. He's my bro." "But I'm his Father. I need to talk to him before he gets himself into trouble." Said Optimus and went to go look for him.

When he was gone Scavenger said "Anybody ells finding this hard to believe?" "Believe me I was shocked too and I'm still finding it hard to believe." Said Blurr. "No kidding. I mean he's one of the weakest transformers I've seen." Said Billy. "Hey nock it of guys. I can believe that he's Optimus's son." Said Alexis. "You can? How?" Asked Rad. "He's just as caring and so what if he's not all that skilled. He's still young. I mean you guys probably always the way you where now. Maybe in time he'll show a little more potential." Said Alexis. "Well…." Said Jetfire. "Remember we don't know how the mother was like. He probably got a lot from her." She added. They all pondered this. "Well I don't care. I'm gonna go check on him. Besides I know where he probably went of to." Said Hotshot as he left.

_____________________________________________________________

Outside at the shore of the lake. Sideswipe was sitting on the ground crying and said "No! It can't be true. I'm not anything like him. I'm not a son of leader. I'm just some ordinary bot. How could it be that I'm Optimus Primes son. Theirs no way and the others probably know it. Hotshots probably laughing about the whole thing right no. No. He wouldn't do that. He's my bro. And even if I am his son. He's probably ashamed of me. I mean I hanged around a bad crowd before I got hear, and I'm constantly getting myself into trouble. And either way. He wasn't their for me when I needed him the most. I was alone my whole life struggling to stay alive and now he comes up to me and says that I'm his son and I'm suppose to think everything is O.K. That I'll just accept him just like that when he was gone for most of my life. Though he didn't know about me. It's not his fault though. I should probably go back and talk to him. Their all probably worried about me. Hmm. Look at me the son of Optimus Prime leader of the Aotobots crying. Boy how am I ever going to live up to that."

"AHAHAHAHAH!" Sideswipe turned around and said "Whelljack!" "That's right kid. And guess what? I heard the whole thing. Megatrons gonna love this when I get you back to the moon base." He said with a chuckle. "NOT ON MY WHATCH!" They both turned to see a speeding yellow car come at them and transform into Hotshot and ram himself right into Wheeljack. "Hotshot!" Yelled Sideswipe with concern for his older bro while suddenly Wheeljack transwarped out of their. "I'm O.K." Responded Hotshot. Sideswipe ran up to him and started to cry on his chest. Sideswipe then said "Oh thank you Hotshot. I don't know what Megatron would of done to me you hadn't of gotten hear!" "Yes. Thank you Hotshot." They both turned to see Optimus. He then said "Sideswipe. I think we need to talk." He looked at Prime a little nervously.

_____________________________________________________________

Out side of the base of the desert cliffs stood Optimus and Sideswipe side by side staring out into the sunset. Sideswipe then said "So that's how I wound up abandon in that battle zone." "You weren't abandon. The pod landed their by mistake. You should of bean sent to the center building of the city, where the council would of told me and you would of bean given special privileges and training." Said Prime "They also would of told me about you and I would of raised you to become the next leader of the Aotobots." Sideswipe turned to him in surprise and thought: _Me? The next Aotobot leader. No way. I could of never imagined myself as the next leader of the Atobot or all of the special treatment and training. _Optimus than said "I'm sorry I wasn't their for you." "It's o.k. you didn't know." "I just wish I could of bean their to save her and be their to have raised you up like you should have." "How was she like? You know Ele- I mean mom? Ha. That sounds strange. Mom. I thought I would of never known mine." "She was a beautiful and talented warrior. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with her. She was also kind and cared a lot about her friends. She was also very loving. Like you are sometimes." "Yeah I can overdue it some times." "Hmhmh. I just hope you'll be able to someday call me dad just as easily." "You know what? I think I can dad." Optimus looked back at him and Sideswipe hugged him. At first he was stunned but he came too and returned the hug. Then Optimus broke the embrace and said "We should go into the base. Their's also another madder we must discuss with the whole group."

__________________________________________________________________

When they entered the control room every body was in their waiting for them while Hotshot told them what happened out their. Optimus then spoke "Now that you all now that Sideswipe is my son. There is another madder we must discuss." Everyone was waiting for the next madder to be announced. Then he finely spoke "By now Wheeljack has probably informed Megatron about Sideswipe. And since he's still to young to go up against him. There will be some new changes around hear." Every body was a bit stunned at this. "For on now Sideswipe will not be able to go on missions with us." "What!" They all said and Sideswipe stared back at Optimus. Shock clearly write-in on his face. Hotshot then said "But Optimus why can't he come with us anymore?" "Because Megetron would do anything to get to him." He replied. "Also I'm relieving him from under your care Hotshot." Said Optimus. "But Optimus!" Said Hotshot insulted. "No buts Hotshot." Optimus replied and then said "Scavenger?" The old bot looked up at Optimus and said "Yes." He replied "Since you did a great job with teaching me how to fight. I would be honored if you where Sideswipes new instructor." "Acores Optimus." His old friend replied. "Hey what about me. I thought I was his student." Replied Hotshot. "You don't need anymore training from him Hotshot." Replied Optimus. "Ah come on!" Yelled Hotshot and stomped out of the room. Sideswipe called out to him "Hotshot come back!" "Let him go Sideswipe. Besides you'll now be taking some lessons under me now on how to be a leader and I will be teaching you about other Aotobot leaders of the past." Optimus tolled him. And with that a new life for Sideswipe and the other Aotobots at the base had begun.

____________________________________________________________________

Back on the Decepticon moon base Megatron had just heard the news from Wheeljack. "What!" He yelled angrily. "How can that little blue Aotobot be Optimus son! They don't even look alike!" He said while hitting his arm rest on his thrown. "It's true. I did some research and found that he his Primes son." Said Wheeljack.

Megatron then said "In that case we'll have to dispose of him." "If I my make a suggestion Megatron?" Said Thrust as Megatron looked back at him. "I suggest we make him join us." "What?!" He growled at Thrust but then he told him "Think about it Megatron. What better way to defeat prime than by crushing his spark with the idea of his own son betraying him. Besides. We can all agree that Prime has bean a worthy enemy. If we could get someone like that into our ranks then maybe could win this war. "AHAHAHAH! Yeah right Thrust. You know that that little Aotobot would never join us unless he didn't know who we where!" Said Cyclones. "Exactly!" Said Thrust. They all stared back at him confusedly. He than said "If we can eras his memory and get him to join us. Not only would that crush Prime but it would also make him lose his only son and the next leader of the Aotobots and make him become the next leader of the Decepticons instead. Imaging the look on Prime's Face." "Yes that's true. And I would love to see the look on Prime's face. O.K. Thrust will go with your plan for now. And if it works then will be adding anew addition to our forces. And I will finely have a successor." Said Megatron with a smirk. "But Megatron? I am second in command. I should be the successor to the Decepticon rule." Said Starscream. "We all know I'd never make you as my successor Starscream!" Yelled Megatron. "AHAHAHA! Yeah. We all know you would only be leader if you overpowered Megatron. And we still haven't seen that happen yet have we." Said Cyclones. Starscream clenched his teeth at this.

____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the Autobot base. Scavenger was teaching Sideswipe some hand to hand combat. Unfortunately it looked more like Scavenger was throwing him around like a practice dummy. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sideswipe screamed as he was thrown to the ground by Scavenger. He said to the young rookie "Come on. Your old man at least threw back a punch. Get in the game Sideswipe."

The kids and Hotshot where watching whole thing unfold. Carlos said "Man Hotshot. He didn't act like this with you." "That's because I'm not the commanders kid." Answered Hotshot. "What dose that have to do with anything?" Asked Rad. Hotshot looked back at him and said "Well now that Sideswipe is Optimus's son. He's got some pretty big shoes to fill and the Decepticons will do anything to make sour he fails. Which means that I guess he never saw me as leader material or that I could of made him into one." He said the last part a bit in a whisper. "Don't say that Hotshot. He's probably just concerned about Sideswipes safety. Plus he did train Optimus so training his son is like a big responsibility for him. And he wants him to be just like him." Said Alexis. "Yeah I guess. But that's just it he's not just like Optimus and he's not making a good first impression."

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Another scream was heard from Sideswipe as he was thrown clear across the room over to where Hotshot is standing. Hotshot moves out of the way and heard a bunch of metal clanging and turned back to see Sideswipe laying on the floor upside down against the wall. He moves a little and says "Uh. Sorry bro." "Yeah whatever." He said and stocked out of the training room. Sideswipe got up and said "Hey did I do something." "You didn't do anything Sideswipe." Said Alexis. "Yeah" Said Rad "I think Hotshots feeling a little bit jealous." "Jealous? Of me? Why?" He asked with a confused look. "Probably because you're the commanders son" He turned to see Scavenger speak "And because your getting special training and that makes him feel like he's bean cheated on. He also feels a bit insulted because he thinks that Optimus thinks he's not good enough to make you a leader. " "But I never meant for him to be cheated from or think that he wasn't good enough to teach me. It wasn't my choice." He replied. "You didn't. He's just acting immature about it. He's got to grow up and learn that just because his younger teammate is now the commanders son doesn't mean we've forgotten about him or that he's useless." Replied Scavenger.

Suddenly the alarm went of and soon all the Autobots were at the main control room. Sideswipe asked "Hay what's going on?" He then turned to the screen to see the Decepticons out in the desert outside the base. "What are they doing hear?" Asked Hotshot. "That's what I like to know. Though I got a pretty good idea" Said Optimus as he turned his head to a confused Sideswipe. "Autobots lets head out and see what they want. Redalert stay hear with the kids and Sideswipe. If any of the Decepticons enter the base. I want you all to evacuate in to the forest."

__________________________________________________________________

The Autobots rolled out to meat the Decepticons. And when they reached them Optimus "What are you doing hear Megatron?" He smirked and replied back with "I heard about the little Autobot being your son. Congratulations Prime." Prime only glared at him. "So where is the little leader to be. I wish To congratulate him by breaking his neck." Optimus than replied "I'll never let you touch a servo on him." Wile pointing at Megatron for indication. Megatron was angered by this and yelled out "Attack!" And a battle erupted.

__________________________________________________________________

Back at the base the others watched the battle take place. Sideswipe growled and said "It's not fair. I should be out their helping them." "Sideswipe you heard what he said. If you go out their he'll kill you. Now do you want that?" Said Redalert. Sideswipe only pouted.

While inside the base Thrust and Wheeljack were sneaking through the halls to try and get to the main control room. "I still don't get why we should get this kid to join us. He's not that strong." Wheeljack commented. "That may be so now. But with the proper training and upgrades. He might just make a good soldier. Plus he's Prime's son. There has to be something of a fighter in him." Said Thrust. "Not from what I've seen." He responded.

Back in the control room Rad noticed that two Decepticons where missing and said "Hay Redalert. Where Thrust and Wheeljack?" He looked at Rad shocked and back at the screen. He was right they weren't anywhere in sight. "Your right!" He responded and checked the security cameras and said "Sideswipe transform and help me get the kids out of hear! We have to evacuate!" Sideswipe stared back at him shocked but did as he was told. But before they left Redalert put the base security on.

Wheeljack stopped walking and Thrust said "What?" "I hear something." He replied and suddenly lasers started to shoot at them. Thrust said "They must know where hear. Call Megatron and tell him about this."

__________________________________________________________________

Back on the battle field Hotshot noticed the two missing Decepticons and said "Hey Optimus! Thrust and Wheeljack aren't hear!" "What!" He replied and dodged a hit from Megatron. Suddenly Megatrons communicator went of. It was Wheeljack saying that they new they where their but that they found out they where heading into the woods. Megatron smiled at this as an opportunity and said "Decepticons fall back!" So he and his men teleported out of their. Hotshot then said "What? Did we win?" "I'm not sour." He responded. But suddenly his communicator went off and it was Redalert and he was saying "_Optimus Thrust and Wheeljack where in the base so we evacuated but now the Decepticons are after us out hear!" _He said while driving away from Cyclones and dodging his lasers. Optimus said "What! Men we have to head for the forest. their after them there." They all gasped.

__________________________________________________________________

Sideswipe and Redalert rode side by side trying to lose their chasers. They then lost them under a cliff and transformed. Redalert said "Kids take this path it will take you strait to town." "But Redalert." Said Rad. "No buts Rad. It's me their after not you now get going." Replied Sideswipe. Rad nodded his head and lead the others home. "Thanks for that." Said Redalert. "I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me." Sideswipe replied. Redalert thought: _Maybe he'll be as good a leader as Optimus after all._ Suddenly a blast was shot at them and he said "Lets get going." They ran of farther into the woods. But while getting into the thicker parts of the woods they got separated. "Redalert?" Said Sideswipe and started to look for him. But he ended up out of the trees and into a clearing. He said "Uh oh!" "There hear is!" He turned to see Wheeljack pointing some weapon at him and ran of into the clearing. But Wheeljack fired and hit him strait in the helmet. He fell to the ground unconscious. Wheeljack came up to him as the other Decepticons appeared. Megatron said "Good job Wheeljack." "No problem." He replied. Suddenly Sideswipe stirred and looked up and said "What happened? Who are you? Who am I." Megatron smiled at this and said "Don't worry all your questions will be answer when we get back to our base." Sideswipe just turned on his back and turned to see someone saying "Sideswipe!" It was a big blue and red transformer with others beside him. "So long Optimus. Say good bey cous the next time you see him he'll be wearing a Decepticon insignia. AHAHAH!" And they teleported out of their. Optimus yelled out "NOOOOOOO!" and leaned his head down. Scavenger put his hand on his shoulder and said "We'll get him back Optimus." "Fist Eleta now my son. And what dose he mean by he'll be wearing a Decepticon insignia." Optimus said. "Sir!" Optimus turned to Redalert who was leaning down and picking something up. Otimus answered "What is it Redalert?" "I think I know what he was talking about. I found this weapon and I believe it's function is to cause amnesia." Red responded. "What! You mean he can't remember anything." "I'm afraid so Optimus."

__________________________________________________________________

Back at the Decepticon base they where all in the throne room when Sideswipe asked "Um excuse me but what's going on." Cyclones laughed and said "Man the poor kid can't remember scratch." Sideswipe was confused at this and thought: _Who are these strange bots? And how come I can't remember anything? And who where those other bots back their? _Megatron than said "My poor boy can't you remember anything." Sideswipe shook his head and Megatron just smirked at this. He than said "I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons." "The who?" Asked Sideswipe. "The Decepticons. A group of cybertronions who are the sworn enemies of the Autobots. And sole purpose is to control the universe." He replied. "O.K. Than who am I?" Asked Sideswipe and again Megatron smiled at this and replied "Why you are my son Sideswipe." "Your what?!" He replied chocked by this. "Yes. You see those other bots where the Autobots and they made you lose your memory.'' "So what am I suppose to do?" "Easy we'll teach you our ways and prepare you to be the next leader of the Decepticons." Sideswipe had a weird feeling that something was off hear.

__________________________________________________________________

So they took Sideswipe out to train him. Thrust said "O.K. now where going to start with some target practice. You will be facing up against the other bots o.k." "Well…Um." Replied Sideswipe. "Alright start.'' He replied and suddenly several shots where shot at him and he ducked behind a rock and said "Hey!" Cyclones cackled and said "What's the matter. Cant handle a couple lasers. _Ah man this guy is gonna trash me. _He turned around to face him. _Hay maybe if I aim for his propellers._ So he did just that and shot Cyclones down to the moons surface. "Yeah!" He said cheerfully. Suddenly multiple shots where aimed at him and he dodged back behind the rock and turned to see Demolisher. He then saw some rocks above his head and thought: _Maybe if I aim it just right. _And so he hit the rocks with a shot of his laser and they fell on top Demolisher. He smiled at this but then he dodged as a sword that was almost imbedded into his head. He looked up to see Starscream and said "Hay what are you doing this is just a practice course. Not for me it isn't. AAAAHHHH!" He charged at him but getting ready to stick the sword in him but he rolled away and the sword got stuck in the ground and Sides asked "What are you talking about?!" Star pulled his sword out of the ground and said "Oh pleas. I'm the second in command hear. If I can get you and Megatron out of the picture than I'll take control." And as he was about to slash Sideswipe. Megatron used the star saber to shield him and pin Starscream to the ground and said "Pleas Starscream the poor boy just got hear. Now apologies before I slice you in half." Starscream growled but said "I'm…..Sorry." "Good now get out of my sight." And Starscream flew off. Megatron turned to Sideswipe and held him up and said "Don't mind Starscream he's just jealous. Now that was a good show. Your hand to hand needs some work but impressive." "Uh…Thanks." He said kind of weirded out by the whole thing. Megatron than said "Come with me. We need to have a talk." So Sideswipe followed him.

They entered into the throne room and Megatron explained to Sideswipe the whole Decepticon cause. "But why are we anemies with the Autobots if their just trying to help the minicons? If they don't want to fight than why should we force them? Plus why would we want to rule the universe anyways?" Asked Sideswipe with a confused look on his face. Megatron became angry at this and said "Because it is our destiny and the minicons are nothing more than tools now get that through your processor!" Sideswipe was shocked and couldn't believe what he was saying. "Plus you don't want to trust those Aotobots. Especially after what they did to your mother." "My mother?" Megatron then began to tell him that the Autobots killed his mother and that Optimus personally did it and did all of these horrible things that it made him angry to the point of saying "Why those! Don't worry dad I'll do whatever it takes to take those Autobots down especially their leader Optimus Prime!" Megatron smiled at this and said "Good so we can continuo your training." And with that he was lead to do some more training.

__________________________________________________________________

Back at the Autobot base. Redalert was trying to open up a warp gate at the Decepticon base but for some reason couldn't. "Redalert what's going on?" Asked an agitated Optimus. "I'm sorry sir but it looks like they changed the securities codes to prevent us from entering." Responded Red. Optimus growled at this. Blurr than said "Relax Optimus they want him to join them so if he goes into battle we'll get him back easily." Optimus only glared at him and said "What do you mean by that." Blurr then responded "No offense sir, but Sideswipe isn't the most experienced fighter and he's not exactly the best either." Everyone was shocked and stared at him. How could he say that about his own commanders kid. Optimus was in shock and lowered his head and said "Your right." Now every one was shocked at Optimus. How could he say that about his own kid. But he continued "He's not the most experienced or the best either. But he dose have a caring spark and a bright mind and that can be just as powerful." Hotshot was amazed at this and thought: _How can they say that about him. He knew Sideswipe better than the rest of them. Even Optimus his own father. Sour he did have a good spark but he was also loyal and did his best. Sour he wasn't the best fighter but he was really smart and he work really hard. He could be just as good a fighter as any of them if he really set his mind on it. Even though he was kind off sensitive and emotional but that's what also made him a good guy. Sour he was jealous but now that he thought about it. He was really being unfair to Sideswipe. And just when he needed him the most. But he knew that Sideswipe could be a great fighter. _With that on his mind Hotshot said "Hay that's not fair. Sideswipe can be just as good a fighter as any of us. Just because he's inexperienced doesn't mean he's not skilled. I know this because I did train him for a while and we where like brothers and I still should of acted like one when he needed me the most." Everyone turned to him and put their heads down suddenly a minicon alert sounded of. "Well it looks like we'll get our chance." Said Blurr. And so they went off.

__________________________________________________________________

Sideswipe was getting a stick-on Decepticon insignia so he would be known as one. "What do you think?" He asked. "Like a true Decepticon." Replied Megatron. "Thanks dad." Said Sideswipe in a cheerful way. Megatron was enjoying having a son. He really enjoyed having Sideswipe around as well. Sideswipe had grown to accept the Decepticons as his family. "Yeah bro your looking good." "Thanks bro." And he and Wheeljack even started acting like they where bro's. Suddenly the minican alarm went off. "Well looks like your going to show us what you can really do son." Megatron said wile smirking as the thought of Optimus being crushed at seeing his own son at his side. Cyclones laughed and said "Yeah! Lets see what your really made of kid." And so they where off.

__________________________________________________________________

The Autobots where walking in a forest looking for the minicon and any sign of the Decepticons and Sideswipe. Optimus said "Any sign of him?" Said Optimus. But red shook his head bitterly. "Well halo their!" And they all looked up at a cliff shocked to see the Decepticons on it. But they where mostly shocked to see Sideswipe beside Megatron and with not only a Decepticon insignia on his chest but a smile on his face. "What did you do to him Megatron!" Said Optimus furiously. "Oh nothing Optimus. I was just teaching my boy how to be a true Decepticon. And I must say I am so proud." Said Megatron. "Thanks dad." Said Sideswipe. And all where shocked to hear him say that but the one it hurt the most was Optimus. His own son had bean brainwashed into a Decepticon. And even worse. Megatron made him believe he was his son. "Megatron so help me I'll….." Yelled Optimus but was cut of when Megatron said "Oh enough Prime. Son. Show these Autobots who's going to win this battle!" "Right!" Sideswipe said and jumped of the cliff he was standing on and landed in front of the Autobots and started firing at them. Somehow he got better at it. They all took cover but Optimus said "Sideswipe! Listen to me! I'm your real father. Megatron is lying to you." "Yeah right! I now what you Autobots are really like. You personally killed my mother and I'll get you for that Prime." Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing "That's not true! Megatron killed your mother Sideswipe." "Liar!" And he shot back at Optimus and hit him in the shoulder. "AAAAAAAHHH!" Yelled Optimus as he grabbed his wound and then said "It's true. Her name was Eleta-one. Pleas Sideswipe try to remember." Sideswipe suddenly stopped and thought: _Eleta-one? I've heard the name before but I can't remember. And why isn't he fighting back? His voice sounds so familiar and almost comforting._ But then he said "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to protect himself. Look you have him right where you want him. I'm so proud of you!" Sideswipe didn't now what to do. He wanted to make his dad proud. But was he really his dad. How come he couldn't remember. He then turned to Optimus and aimed at him but he was tackled to the ground by some yellow mech. It was Hotshot. He said "Sideswipe it's me Hotshot. Pleas you got to stop this bro this isn't like you." "Bro?" _Wait don't I know him? I think I do. He sounds like an older brother._ "Get off of my brother Hotshot!" Yelled Wheeljack. "Your bro?!" Hotshot said as he was thrown of Sideswipe. Then he got up and said "What are you talking about Wheeljack?! Sideswipes my bro." "I'm afraid you're sadly mistaken Hotshot." Said Wheeljack and then gave him a chuckle. _What's going on hear. _Wheeljack than said "Come on bro lets finish this Autobot." "Right!" Yelled Sideswipe and got up and stood next to Wheeljack. "No! Sideswipe. Can't you remember. I saved you from Wheeeljack from when he tied you up and left you in that fire." Sideswipe started to have a flash back of that time but he was brought out of it when Wheeljack said "Come on! If you won't do it than I will!" And so he brought out his blaster and aimed it at Hotshot. But it was shot out of his hand and they all turned to see Blurr with his weapon smoking. He then said "Come on kid snap out of it. You know us. I can't believe I'm saying this but remember when I got you out of that trap back on Cybertron?" Sideswipe then had a flashback of that. Suddenly he said "I……UUUUUUH!" And he started to grab his head and leaned down.

They all stared at this and Megatron said "What's going on?!" Thrust then replied "His memories are starting to came back. He's remembering everything again!" "What?!" Yelled Megatron. Suddenly Optimus went up to him and said "Sideswipe!" And leaned down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Son." Then Sideswipe looked up at Optimus and said "Dad."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Said Megatron and then he glared at Thrust and said "Putt into action our backup plan. I wont lose him." "Yes sir." Said Thrust and flew down and grabbed Sideswipe and held him down next to Megatron. He then said "Well Sideswipe you've bean a very bad boy. So if erasing your memories wont keep you as a Decepticon soldier than maybe this will." He held out a weapon at Sideswipe an shot at him. A light surrounded his whole body as he screamed as he shrunk "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" When his body stoped shrinking his scream became a cry "WAAAAAAAAA!" And in Thrust arms was a crying sparkling. Every body gasped at this. Megatron only laughed at this until "YEHAAAAAA!" And out of nowhere came Jetfire and grabbed Sideswipe from Thrust and Gave him to Optimus while holding up the minicon. "What?!" Yelled Megatron. "Megatron. I suggest you get out of hear before I lose my temper." He glared daggered at him and with that Megatron new he was defeated and said "Will be back for him Prime!" So they teleported out of there.

When they where gone Optimus looked down at a crying Sideswipe and said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is the third time I couldn't protect you." And so he hugged the little sparkling tight as the others gathered around him with sad faces plastered on them.

__________________________________________________________________

Pleas review. Was their enough action for you. Because get ready for sparkling cuteness in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_________________________________________________________________

The Autobots warped back to the base, and in Optimus hands was a crying sparkling, Sideswipe. He had not stopped crying the whole time. Blurr finely said in an annoyed tone and holding his adios "Optimus?! What's wrong with him?! Why hasn't he stopped crying?!" "I don't know." He replied worriedly. Redalert than said "Optimus, I need to give him a complete check up and see what the problem is. So I'll need you to hand him over to me." Optimus looked down at Sideswipe and nodded his head. So he handed him shakily over to Redalert. Red nodded his head and ran strait for the medical bay. Hotshot than said "Those Decepticons! If they ever try to hurt him I'll…" "Hotshot we're all upset about this but right now isn't the time to get angry. Sideswipe has just gone through an extreme change and needs our full support." Said Scavenger.

_________________________________________________________________

Later on in the control room where everyone was waiting to hear Sideswipes condition, Redalert had finely come in and as everyone looked at him he said "He's going to be all right. He was crying from pain and shock caused by the machin that turned him into a sparkling. Don't worry I gave him a special mixture to come him down with a some pain killers. He should be fine when he wakes up. In a way he still remembers everything but he still has sort off the mind of a sparkling so the way he acts towards us might be how he perceives us." "So he's still the same old Sideswipe?" Asked Hotshot. "In a way yes." Was Reds response.

Suddenly they heard a the sounds of a waking sparkling and Red said "I'll be right back with him after I give him an energeon bottle."

_________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the medi bay.

Sideswipe activated his optics and thought while making some noises: _What happened to me? I'm a sparkling. _Suddenly a flashback of the incident: **Megatron was laughing and he was crying in pain.**___Know I remember the Meany did this to me. At least I think that's his name. But where is everyone? _He looked around the room and recognized it._ Hey! I'm in Docy's med bay. _Then his tank gurgled. _I'm hungry! _He started making some noise that indicated that he was going to cry. _I want my boba! _And he began to cry. Redalert came in just in time. He grabbed a bottle from his shelf and went over to the sparkling. He put him in his arm and started to feed him his energeon formula. Sideswipe started drinking ravenously. Red then said "Slow down their Sideswipe. I don't want you to get the hiccups." Suddenly that very thing happened to the little bot and Red just put him to his shoulder and patted him until he heard a "Purp." He then looked at Sideswipe in the optics and said "Sideswipe, do you know who I am?" With that the sparkling stared at him: _His voice is so soothing and calming. Of course I know who you are. You fix my owys._ Hesaid "Docy!" Red was shocked by this. Sideswipe could not say or possibly remember his name so he called him by what he remembered him as, a doctor. "Oh boy the guys are gonna get a kick out of this." He replied.

_________________________________________________________________

Redalert walked into the main control room where everyone was waiting for them. They crowded themselves around Red and the sparkling. Optimus than motioned for Redalert to give him Sideswipe, and so the medic complied. When he was in Optimus arms, Optimus asked the sparkling "Sideswipe?" The sparkling motioned his head to Optimus. _At least he remembers his names_. He thought and than said "Sideswipe, do you know who I am?" Sideswipe stared at him for a moment and thought: _Hey I know who you are. He sounds like Docy only really concerned and protectively. It makes me feel safe. You also make sure that everyone is o.k. _So he then said as the others held their breath "Daddy!" and chuckled after saying it and clapping. Optimus optics widen and his spark melted. Also behind his faceplate he had on the biggest grin he had ever had, to bad that non of his men could see it. He then replied "Yes, that's my boy, that's my boy!" and he gave a small embrace that shocked all his men, but they soon followed this spark worming moment. Jetfire said "Congratulations. You're a dad." "What about before." He replied. "Well now it's official. You where the first one to give the embrace, not the kid, and we where all wondering where he gets it from." Jetfire retorted. Everyone just laughed at this. And he was right. Optimus had finely gotten a better concept at what being a father was and he did make the first move this time, not Sideswipe. Soon he was passed around to each and every Autobot in the room so that Sideswipe could get a chance to remember each of them.

Jetfire was the first to handle the little bundle and cood "Hey their, do you remember me? Your old uncle Jetfire." _Hey you're the funny guy that saved me from the Meany. _He then replied "Jet,Jet!" Everyone just busted out laughing at this, even Jetfire.

Hoist than carried the little guy and said while holding him up "Hey there kid! It's good to see you back on our side where you belong." _Hey I remember you two. _He then had a flash back: **He was being taken by the Decepticons and then later on they put a symbol on him. **_Yeah it is good to be back and with my family. Those other guys where really scary. _Sideswipe giggled and laughed at this and said "Oisty!" Another roar of laughter went through the room. Hoist than said "Hey Blurr how bout you take a crack at it. He's probably gonna go nuts with you." "Uh. I don't think so." He replied. "Ah come on Blurr. Don't tell me you're to much of a bot to handle a little sparkling." Hoist teased. Blurr just growled at this and said "Give him hear."

So Hoist handed over the sparkling to Blurr. He held him up to eye level and said "Um, hey kid." _Hey I know you. _**Suddenly a flashback of him dangling upside down and being cut down by Blurr came. **_You helped me get out of a trap. I came here to find you. _Suddenly Sideswipe said in a small voice "Burr…Burr!" So the little sparkling started wiggling around in his hands and laughing. He extended his hands to Blurr so he could hug him. Blurr just stared at the sparkling in curiosity and confusion at his reaction to him, and like the other times another roar of laughter began. Hoist said while laughing "Looks like he definably remembers you Blur." "Will he was the reason he came to earth for." Chuckled an amused Scavenger. Blurr had had enough and said while placing the sparkling in Scavengers hands "If you think this is so funny then lets see what the kid thinks of you."

Scavenger was a bit shocked at this and stared at the sparkling now in his servos. He said "Um, Hey soldier." They stared at each other for a while. _He's seams so old and his voice sounds so wise like he's bean through so much. _Yet another flash back came to him. **He was being thrown around by scavenger.**_ I think you where training me. Hey didn't you also train my daddy? Wait dose that make you my….? _"Grampy!" Scavenger made the most shocked face he had ever made in his life and said "What?! Wait a minute what's going on hear? Did he just call me…?" Redalert then spoke "It seams that he thinks that you are his grandfather." "But why?" Scavenger asked still in a shocked faze. Red then said "Probably because you trained him. But mostly because you trained Optimus that the trend to him in his young mind makes him believe that you are his grandfather." Every body was a bit stunned at this till Hotshot said as he chuckled "Well congrats Scavenger you're a granddad." Scavenger gritted his teeth at this and then looked back at the small sparkling sucking on his thumb and smiling back at him. He smiled at this sight. The others where a little stunned at this. He then said "Ok Hotshot, lets see how you handle this little guy."

"But Scavenger…." But it was to late. He had plopped Sideswipe on to his yellow servos. He stared down at his so called bro now turned sparkling and said "Hey Sides. Do you remember me?" Sideswipe stared back at him and he soon had a flashback. **He was being taken by Wheeljack and tied up. He remembered the flames and how Hotshot came looking for him.**_ You? I know you. _With that the little sparkling said "Hotty," everyone burst out laughing at this until "Bauther!" They stopped their laughter and then Hotshot said "What did you say." "Hotty! Hotty Bauther! Buather! Br…br…Bro! Hotty Bro!" They all where shocked at this. Sideswipe then started giggling and stretched his arms up to him, wanting to hug his big bro. Hotshot than said "Sideswipe I," but he just hugged the little sparkling "After all of this. Yes Sideswipe. I'm your bro, and I should of acted like one, and I'm gonna try to be a better one. Don't worry, If those Decepticons dare come after you I'll turn them all into scrap metal!" The others also shouted their agreement with his statement.

_________________________________________________________________

Back at the Decepticon base Megatron was furious and he was taking it out on his men by yelling at them and shooting at them but kept missing. He then finely said "We have to get him back. I was so close, so close." He shot again at his men and then said "Thrust!" "Yes sir." He said nervously. "Prepare a plan for us to retrieve the sparkling back. At this stage we can raise him to become a Decepticons. Along with a little brainwashing and we could have the next leader of the Decepticons molded just the way we would want him."

_________________________________________________________________

Redalert came out of the med bay and into the rec room where everyone was and said "Optimus. I've finely created a crib for Sideswipe to sleep in." "Thank you old friend." Replied Optimus. "Where would you like me to set it up sir?" asked the medic. "Put it in my room, I don't want him sleeping by himself with the Decepticons still after him, plus I'll be able to hear him if he needs anything." "Yes sir." And with that Redalert set out to do just that."

_________________________________________________________________

That night Optimus settled sideswipe into his crib and said "I hope you like it. Redalert work really hard on this just for you." _Mmm….It dose feel nice. Docy really knows how to pleas a sparkling, what with giving me enrgeon, fixing my owy and now this crib. I'd be in sparkling paradise if only I had some toys._ Sideswipe snuggled into his crib to get comfy. "Well Red will certainly be pleased to see that you like it. Hmm…….Maybe I should talk to him about making you some toys ha. Dose that sound good?" "Tooooyyyys!" Yelled the little sparkling in his whiny voice. Optimus couldn't help but laugh at this. He thought to himself:_ Look at me. The leader of the Autobots laughing about what a sparkling said. My own son. Maby this change will be able to help us be closer some how. _With that Optimus leaned down, retracted his faceplate, and gave Sideswipe a small kiss on the cheek. After he said "Goodnight Sideswipe pleasant dreams." " Night night daddy I waove you!" Was the little mechs reply. Optimus just stared at this with shock and said "I love you too."

_________________________________________________________________

The next day Optimus was walking down the halls of the base with Sideswipe in his servos sucking on an energeon bottle. Suddenly Hotshot came up to him and said "Hey Optimus the kids are here, but don't worry we got Redalert to talk to them before they got her so they know what's happening." "Good work Hotshot. So do you think we should introduce him to the kids." "There gonna want to sooner ore later sir. Isn't that right Sides. Do you want to go say hi to the kids, they've bean worried about you." Hotshot cood. _What is he talking about. Oh well at least he looks funny._ Sideswipe started to laugh at his older bro's cooing attempt. They both just stared at him a bit confused. Optimus then gave a loud yon. Hotshot then asked. "Wow! Hey Optimus what's the matter? Didn't get a full recharge?" Optimus then replied "Not with this one crying for his bottle." Sideswipe then finished his bottle and let out a "PURP!"

_________________________________________________________________

They entered the rec room and Rad said "Hey look it's Optimus!" "And he's holding Sideswipe!" added Carlos. Alexis then said "Oh can you bring him down Optimus, I want to get a better look at him." "Well…." "Pleas….." The kids all said together with pleading faces. " Alright but be careful." So he settled Sideswipe on the floor and he sat up strait and looked intently at the kids. He was much bigger than them and to him they seamed to be the size of large toy dolls. _Wow! These must be the new toys that Docy made for me. They sure are funny looking. But they look familiar. Maybe I've played with these toys before. _Alexis finely got enough courage to come up closer and say "Hey Sideswipe do you remember us. It's me Alexis." _Wow they can move and talk! But I think I have heard her name before. I want to get a better look at her. _With that Sideswipe brought out his hand and snatched up Alexis and said "Dolly!" Alexis than said "No Sideswipe it's me Alexis remember! Put me down!'' The Sparkling just said "Ali pretty Dolly." The boys snickered at this until she sent them a glare. Rad Then came up to him and said "Sideswipe look its me Rad, put Alexis down!" _Cool another one. Only it's a mech I think, Ali looks like a femme. _With that he used his other hand to grab Rad and said "Rad, Rad!" Optimus chuckled at this but knew that this was serious. Sideswipe didn't know how fragile humans where so it was best that he help them. Optimus came up to them and took them out off Sideswipes hands and said "No Sideswipe these are the kids remember." "Yeah Sideswipe, remember yesterday in the woods when you told us to get back home because you didn't want us to get hurt?" said Carlos. Suddenly he had a flashback: **He was telling the kids to get to town that he didn't want anybody getting hurt because of him.** _That's right the kids. I sort of remember them. They're our friends. _"Sawy Rad, Rad. Sawy Ali Dolly." and he put his head down ashamed at what he did. "It's ok Sideswipe. You didn't know. Tell you what, I'll let you call me Dolly if you don't grab me like that again ok." said Alexis. Sideswipe put his head up and smiled at this. "Yeah Sideswipe, you won't want to get Dolly mad know would you." cood Carlos. Billy and Fred laughed at this. "Oh yeah! If you think it's so funny, why don't you come over hear and find out what he would call you!" They stopped laughing and Carlos then said "Alright I will." And he marched up to Sideswipe with Billy and Fred behind him and said "Hola Sideswipe, remember me? I'm Carlos your good buddy." _Hey I remember him. He likes to make jokes and get Dolly mad. _"Cawos!" The others laughed at this and Rad said "Well you asked for it." "Hear let me show you how it's done." said Billy and marched right up to Sideswipe and said "Hey, my name is Billy remember, BI-LL-Y, got it, Billy." _Hey I remember him too. He also likes to make Dolly mad. He's also always getting into trouble. _Sideswipe began to laugh and said "Binky!" Now there was a roar of laughter in the room and Billy was so mad and embarrassed that his whole face was red and then yelled "No It's Billy, it's Billy!" "Binky!" And everyone just laughed harder. Finely when they settled down Fred said "Hey little guy, it's me Fred, remember, Fed?" _Wow! He's really big. I think It's because he's always eating. He looks so soft and squishy like those earth toys I've heard about. What are they called again. Oh that's right. _He then said "Teddy!" And laughter was shot out of everyone's mouth at this point and Carlos and Billy where on the floor rolling around trying to stop themselves from busting a gut. Alexis then said "Oh that's so cute! He seas you as a teddy bear!" If you thought Billy was red, Fred was ten times as embarrassed.

Suddenly Redalert came in and said "Optimus I need your help on some work that must be attended to." Optimus looked down at Sideswipe and then back to Hotshot._ I suppose I can leave him with Hotshot. He is the most committed._ He than said "Hotshot." "Yes sir." He replied. "I have to attend to some things. Could you pleas keep an eye on Sideswipe for me." "Sure, of cores I will. Don't worry I'll take good care of him." He said enthusiastically. "Be sure that you do, ok." He replied sternly and left to check out what Red wanted.

When he was gone Hotshot sat on the floor and watched his little bro try to give Carlos a big hug. Carlos than said "Yup! He's still the same old Sideswipe we all know and love!" "Hey guys I got and idea," said Rad. "What?!" was the others response to this. "I brought over some movies for us to see and I have one that seams to be perfect for the whole brother bonding thing." He continued. Hotshot stared at him and said "Oh yeah! Which one? Cues I do want to have a better relationship with my little bro now that he needs me more then ever." Rad took out the movies and said "I brought a variety of different movies today that I thought Sideswipe would like as a sparkling. Most are family friendly." "Good idea Rad. We'll show Sideswipe the fun of child movies." Said Alexis.

They sat down and Rad popped in the first movie and he went to sit on the couch with his friends while Sideswipe sat in Hotshots crossed legs. "Ok, the first movie where going to watch is Two Brothers." Rad said as the movie started. During the movie Sideswipe said "Kitty's!" "No Sideswipe those are tigers." said Alexis with a chuckle. Durring one time in the movie the tiger roared and it scared him and he covered his eyes. But the others laughed and Carlos said "Don't worry Sides their not real their just on the T.V. it wont hurt you.''

Sideswipe's thought during Two Brothers:

_Wow this is so cool. Those tigers are so cool. Dolly was so smart to tell me they weren't kitty's, their way to scary. They probably scary Meany. _**When the brothers region.**___Wow so even though after such a long time they still remember each other. I wonder if me and Hotty will be bro's forever. _**They see their mother again. **_I wish I could see my mommy again. I never even got a chance to know her. _At the end of the movie Sideswipe snuggled closer to Hotshot and said "I waove you Hotty." Hotshot just stared down at his little bro and said "I love you too Sides." The kids just stared at them with smiles on their faces.

Next they saw the movie Lion King: _Wow look at all the animals! _He clapped at all the motion and music going on. **Simba and his father where staring at the sunrise. **_Hey me and my daddy did something like that too. Only he said I be the leader of the Autobots some day. But will I be able to do as good a job as he could? _**Simba finds his father dead. **_Oh no! What if some day my daddy dies and I have to take over? I'm not ready for this. And if I do get big again than what if I can't do it as good as he can? _**Then Simba grow up. **_I wonder if I'll look like my daddy when I get bigger?_** Can you feel the love tonight. **_Wow! I wonder how love feels like? Will I ever feel it? I think I better ask Hotty or daddy about it. _**Simbas fights Scar.**_ Will I ever have to fight Meany? I hope I can beat him when I'm big again._

Then they saw Dombo: _This story talks about mommy's. Maybe I'll have a better understand about one after this. _**Dumbo is taken away from his mother.**_ I know how you feel man. _His optics started to water up and he was trying to keep from crying. **Dumbo sees his mom again and she sings to him. **_I wish I got to now my mommy better._

Then they saw Bambi: **All the animals came to greet Bambi. **_Everyone acted the same way around me when I got turned into a sparkling. _**Then Bambi couldn't find his mother and met his father. **_What! He lost his mommy! Just like that she's gone! That's not fair! _He then had a flash back. **Eleta who was pink and blue with some orange hear and their and was holding him and said "I love you sweety." Suddenly an explosion happened and Megatron said "Ah! Eleta. So nice to see you again. What's that you have in your arms." Eleta ran and put Sideswipe in a pod and said "Remember sweetie I love you. And you are a son of a leader. Remember that." The pod closed and outside a scream was heard. **_Eleta. That was my mommy. She made sure that the Meany didn't get me and he, he…."_He then started to quiver and could no longer stop himself and started to cry. "Hey Sides what's the matter little bro?" asked Hotshot, he just cried "It's ok I'm hear don't cry." He held him up to his shoulder and started patting him. _It was the Meany! He killed my mommy! He killed my mommy! _He cried louder. "Is he ok Hotshot?" asked Carlos. "I don't know." he responded. He then brought the sparkling to his eye level and said "Hey Sides what's the matter buddy." "Mo….mo…mommy!" and with that he started crying. Alexis heard what he said and looked at the movie and said "Rad turn of the movie!" So he did just that and then Hotshot said "Mommy? What is he talking about?" asked Hotshot. "I think he misses his mommy Hotshot." Alexis said. "But he was to young to remember her." Replied Hotshot. "Maybe not." They turned to see Optimus at the door. Hotshot then said "Optimus I'm sorry I did-" Optimus just put his hand up and motioned him to give him Sideswipe and he did. When he was in Optimus servos he said "It's ok Sideswipe. I know about your mother." He just snuggled closer to Optimus and he said "Sideswipe. Your mother saved you from being killed by Megatron because she loved you." He calmed down a bit. "She was a beautiful and skilled worrier. She took care of her friends and always tried to make sure they we're always healthy. She could fend of a hundred mechs if it meant protecting her troops. She was a skilled worrier with a sword and would always sent her enemies running whenever she had a laser in her hands. But she was one of the most loving femmes I've ever seen. Her hugs could stop anyone from crying. You have many of those traits Sideswipe. And I know that you can be just as much as a worrier as she was." Sideswipe hade finely calmed down and Optimus left the room with him and back into the medical bay for his energeon bottle.

_________________________________________________________________

Suddenly a minicon alarm went of and they all headed to the control room, Sideswipe in Optimus servos. Redalert who was at the controls said "Sir we have a minicon about to activate on an island." "Ok men lets get into the launch bay." Optimus ordered. "Optimus wait! What about Sideswipe? You can't take him into battle and the Decepticons will probably try to sneak in like last time!" Yelled Alexis. "Your right Alexis. Blurr." "Yes sir." he responded. "I need you to do a big favor for me." Optimus said. "Acores sir, what is it?" he leaned his head to the right. "I need you to take care of Sideswipe for me while the rest of us go." "WHAT! But Optimus I can't handle a kid. Why cant Red or Hotshot-" "Because Redalert needs to take care of the kids and you're a much more experience fighter than Hotshot. So I know he's in safe servos." Hotshot was a bit hurt by this:_ WHAT! I can't believe what he's saying. Easy Hotshot. Optimus is still new at the parenting thing and with Sideswipe like this of course he's gonna chose someone as advanced in fighting as Blurr._

They where then all at the launch port and Optimus saw the annoyed look on Blurr's face and said "Blurr, I'm giving you a responsibility of protecting someone very important. Pleas old friend. Take care of him for me." Blurr was taken bay this and stared back at his commanders concerned face and back at the sparkling and back at him and said "Don't worry Optimus. You can count on me. If those Decepticons even dare get near him I'll blast them back to Cybertron." "Thank you old friend, that makes me feel better." said Optimus as he put a shoulder on him and then stared back at his sparkling and said "I'll be back ok son. Behave for Blurr ok it's his first time sparkling sitting." _Oh that makes me feel so much better. Just come back home daddy. _Sideswipe then reached a hand out to Optimus and said "Daddy." Optimus nodded his head and went of. Before they left Hotshot came up to Blurr and said "Hey Blurr take good care of my bro ok, and I'll see you when I get back ok Sides." _Be careful Hotty._ Sides then said "Bye, bye Hotty." "See yeah little guy." So Hotshot joined the others and they warped out of their. Sideswipe started to tear up but Rad saw this and said "Hey don't worry little guy, they'll be back soon." "Yeah! Hay you want to go see how your daddy kicks Decepticon skid plate!" said Carlos. _Yeah! I cant wait to see how daddy and Hotty teach Meany a good lesson._ Sideswipe started to wiggle around and giggle. "We'll take that as a yes." said Carlos.

_________________________________________________________________

Optimus and the rest of the Autobots had landed on the island. Suddenly they heard a "OPTIMUS!" They all turned to see Megatron on the other side of the beach and said "I've been waiting to go up against you again after our last battle!" "Why is that Megatron?!" asked Optimus angrily. "Because I've bean wanting the chance to get that sparkling back, I still need a successor, and his state is just right to start molding a new Decepticon leader in him! Along with a little brainwashing and reprogramming." Megatron replied with that annoying smirk of his. This angered Optimus to the very fullest. How dare he do that to a sparkling, and to his own son no less. With that he said "Megatron! I already lost my spark mate, Eleta-One, the only femme I had ever loved! Now you wish to take away the only thing a have of her! My son, my only son! My only family! Which you turned into a sparkling! How dare you speak of him in such a way! How dare you try to turn him into your own! How dare you speak such horrible things! He is my son! MY SON! And if you so dare ever touch him again, SO HELP ME I WILL USE THE MATRIX ON YOU!!!!!" All the transformers where shocked at this, even Megatron was speechless. Never had they heard him speak in such a tone or manner. But Optimus was right down serious.

_________________________________________________________________

Back at the base.

Rad asked "Redalert what's the matrix!" It took a while for Redalert to come back to his senses, and he turned to Rad and said "The Matrix is what all the leaders of Cybertron have held even before transformers where divided, but when we where, the Autobots took possession of it." "But what dose it do?" he asked. "It usually only symbolizes who the head prime is, but it contains a power that if the prime so chose's to, that can unleash a serge of power. But only a true prime can do this. Primes don't even have to have the matrix to use this power. It comes from their spark." "Primes?" he asked wondering why he used plural. "Yes, you see their use to be many primes but Optimus is the last one because the others died out and did not have offspring of their own. That's why protecting Sideswipe is so important because he may have the power of the matrix in him. Though it probably won't come out until he's older, but if it got in the wrong hands then we would have a real problem."

_________________________________________________________________

Megatron was shocked at this but he still needed to stall Prime while Thrust went to retrieve the sparkling. So he said "Attack!" and the battle erupted. Lasers every where. Megatron face up against Optimus and they started fighting. Optimus hit Megatron dead on but he then just pushed Optimus to the ground but he just lifted him up and threw him over his head but then Megatron brought out the star saber and charged at prime but he just dodged him and then said "Jetfire!" "You got it Optimus!" he yelled back and they transformed into Optimus jet form and attacked Megatron head on again.

_________________________________________________________________

Back at the base.

"Alright Otimus!" yelled Carlos. "Yeah teach Megatron not to mess with us!" said Rad next. "Kick his skid plate back to Cybertron!" said Billy. Suddenly Sideswipe gave out a wide squeal and squirmed in Blurr's arms and said "Go daddy!" The kids just smiled at this, but then they heard a wail of pain "AAHHH!" It was Optimus and he had just gotten hit by the star saber, but he got right back up and attacked Megatron with full force. "Optimus!" yelled Alexis. "Daddy no!" yelled Sideswipe. Alexis then said "I think you should take Sideswipe out of the room. This is getting to intense for him." "He's been through these types of battles before and he's gonna go through them again." replied Blurr. Redalert then said "I think we should get Sideswipe out of the monitor room. His young mind is fragile, and I don't want to risk traumatizing him." Blurr grunted and left the room with Sideswipe struggling saying "No Burr! Back! Daddy hurt!" but he just kept walking. With that the sparkling started to cry.

_________________________________________________________________

Blurr entered the rec room sat down on the couch and brought Sideswipe to his optic level and said "Stop crying! You're the son of a leader for crying out loud! Do you think a great fighter like him wants to see his kid crying! I still can't believe that you're his son Sideswipe. A soft punk who didn't have anything in his life and follows every bot that saves his skid plate like a lost dog. Even when you where a mech you cried! Your suppose to be the son of a leader so start acting like one!'' Sideswipe stopped crying and gave a sniffle. _He's right! I'm a disappointment! He's a great Autobot leader and I was always just some punk. I was always a softy who followed every bot that saved my skid plate, Hotty probably feels the same way, and now I'm a sparkling. Optimus must be ashamed of me. _He than said in a small voice "I desopoymem." Blurr's optics grew at this and realized at what he had just said and thought: _What did I just say! He's just a sparkling worried about his old man. Sure he got on my nerves but he always tried to do his best. Sure he dose follow every mech that saves his skid plate, but that's because he's loyal and he's always lived with no one to turn to. _Blurr then said "Look Sideswipe, I..I..Im..sorry." Sideswipe looked at Blurr in shock and thought: _Burrs never said sarry to me before. _"I guess I'm just frustrated because I'm not out their with my team. Remember I'm a sniper kid not a sparkling sitter." Sideswipe just stared at him and then Blurr cradled him in his arms and he started up again "I'm sorry about what I said about how you follow every mech that saves you." Sideswipe snuggled closer to Blurr and looked up at him and said "Hotty tink I anyowing." Blurr then said in shock "Of course not. He doesn't think your annoying. He's your bro. You see it's just that I'm more of a loner and I'm not much of a social bot so I don't always enjoy having others around me. But Hotshot doesn't mind. Ok maybe at first, but that's because you can sometimes come on to strong. But you're a loyal friend and soldier. You also care a lot bout others so I guess you do have some of Optimus in you. Hmm…Maybe a lot." Sideswipe looked up at Blurr with a smile and said "Thanky Burr, I waove you." and he snuggled even closer to his chest and with a yon he started to fall asleep. Blurr was stunned at this and thought: _I've never heard anyone say that to me. I've always bean trained to be a fighter. I never knew my creators and I lived at a training facility for future soldiers so I've never heard those words said to me like that before. _He than said "Your not bad yourself kid." "Ahhh. Isn't that touching." Blurr turned to see Thrust at the other side of the room and said "What are you doing hear?!" "I think you know what I'm here for." he responded. Blurr looked back down at the sleeping sparkling and then back up at Thrurst and said "I told Optimus if any of you dared get near him I blow them back to Cybertron. So here's you ticket back!" He pulled out his laser and shot at Thrust but he just dodged it and said "You missed Autobot." "Oh did I." he replied and suddenly the alarm system went off.

_________________________________________________________________

Back on the battle field Optimus had just pulled Megatron off of him when he received a transmission. It was Redalert saying that the base alarm had gone off and that Thrust was in the base fighting Blurr with Sideswipe in his servos! "What?!" Optimus yelled. "Hey Optimus!" He turned to see Hoist holding up the minicon and said "Good work Hoist. Autobots back to the base! Thrust is at the base!" They where all shocked and warped right out of their with Megatron saying "NO! We have to return to the base and start up a new plan!"

_________________________________________________________________

"I suggest you leave Thrust." said Blurr. "Not without that sparkling." he replied. "Then I'll just have to sent you back by force!" and Blurr through another blast at him but again he dodged. Thrust charged at him but Blurr just flipped over his head. Suddenly Thrust reappeared behind him and knocked him to the ground half unconscious on the ground. Sideswipe started to cry. Thrust grabbed the sparkling and said "Don't worry little one, soon you will be treated as a prince and will be turn into a weapon that will win our war." "Not on my watch Thrust!" and he turned to see an angry Optimus, but he pointed his canons at Blurr and said "Stay where you are Optimus or the Autobot gets it!" Sideswipe was terrified and thought: _Burr no! He was trying to protect me, and if he shoots him then it will be my fault! I won't let anybody ells die because of me! I wish I could do something! I wish I wasn't so weak so I could protect the ones I love. _He started to cry and as he did his spark chamber started to glow and Optimus said "What's going on!" and as he cried loader and loader it got brighter and brighter Blurr woke up to the light but he and the other soon had to shield their eyes from the bright light that kept on expanding until POW! A force of light sent Thrust flying across the room. He looked up weakly at this and said "Impossible." and so he teleported out of their. When the light vanished Optimus saw Sidewsipe on the floor on his knees crawling up to Blurr and saying "Burr oky!" Blurr stared at him and said "Yeah kid, I'm fine." He grabbed him and pulled himself up and walked back to Optimus saying "Optimus what just happened?" "I don't know." He replied. Red then said "Here give him to me. I have to run some tests." So he took the little sparkling and took of to the med-bay.

_________________________________________________________________

Back on the moon Thrust was explaining the whole thing to Megatron and he said "Impossible! How could a sparkling contain so much power?" Thrust then said "This may be hard to believe sir, but I think It was the power of the matrix." "What?!" he yelled back and then Thrust started again "You see he is Primes son and all primes have the power of the matrix so he some how was able to unleash it." "How could that be? Even a full grown prime like Optimus doesn't have complete power over the matrix no prime has or at such a young age." responded Megatron. Thrust then replied "Then he is one of the most powerful primes to be born to be able to unleash it at such a young age." Megatron then said "Yes. Yes! AHAHAHAHHA!" Cyclones then said "Has he gone mad?" "I think he went mad a long time ago." said Starscream. Megatron then stood up and said "Oh don't you see? At first he was valuable for being Primes son and yes I do admit that I grew found of him when he was with us, but now he is powerful and I love power. Solders! Prepare yourself! Where going for a full on attack on the Autobot base tomorrow! AHAHAHAHAH!"

_________________________________________________________________

Back at the Autobot base. Redalert had come out of the med-bay with a sleeping sparkling in his hand and said "It was the matrix." "What?" the others said. He then spoke again "It was the matrix of power. When he saw that Blurr was being threatened his emotions became so focused on saving his friend that the matrix activated and it made a power source that caused it to hit Thrust head on and protect Sideswipe from the impact. Unfortunately it seams to of drained him so he's weak and needs to recharge and refuel. Don't worry I gave him an energeon bottle before he went into recharge." "So he's learned how to use the matrix." said Optimus. "In a sort of way," replied Red "I've found a way to return him back to normal but it will take some time." "Hmmm.." Optimus stared back at him. "I believe we can use the power of the matrix to turn him back into a full grown mech again but I still need to start up on the machine so it will take some time." "Thank you Redalert." "Not a problem Optimus." Hoist then said "So Blurr how dose it feel like to get your plating saved bay a sparkling?!" "Why you! I'll get you!" Blurr ran after a fleeting Hoist as the others laughed at this.

_________________________________________________________________

The next day Optimus had some work to do so he came up to Jetfire and said "Jetfire I have some work to do, could you watch Sideswipe for me?" "Course I will Optimus!" he grabbed the little sparkling and cood "Come on Sideswipe. Uncle Jetfires gonna show you the time of your life!" The little sparkling then said "Yeah! Jet, Jet!" "Oh boy…." Optimus was now a little unsure about what he just did.

Jetfire walked into the rec room where the other aside from Red and Scavenger. Even the kids where there. He then said in his cheerful tone "Hey guys what's shaken!" "Nothing much. Looks like Optimus put you on sparkling duty hu." said Hoist with smug smile. "Yup and I'm planning on making it the best time of his life!" "And how are you exactly going to do that?" asked Hoist with a ridged optic. "I'll think of something." was his reply. Hotshot came up to them and said "Hey bro, how you doing. You totally trashed Thrust yesterday and to think, when you get back to normal you might be able to beat Megatron using that." Sideswipe giggled at this and said "Oky Hotty." "Hey Jetfire can you settle him down so we can play with him!" yelled Carlos. So he settled the sparkling on the ground and the kids came up to him and Alexis said "Hi Sideswipe. Sorry about yesterday." Sides then said "It oky Dolly." "Is there something we can do to make it up to you buddy?" asked Rad. Sideswipe pondered over this until they heard someone coming in. It was Scavenger with a box. He cam in and settled the box on the ground and started setting up a large transformer toy sized robotic like castle with soldiers and horses and said "Redalert made these for Sideswipe the other day when Optimus asked him to make him some toys and said that these where popular." "Hey these look like we could fit in them." said Alexis. "Yeah lets check it out!" said Carlos. Suddenly Sideswipe got an idea and said "Kiddies!" They kids turned around to face him and Rad said "Yeah sideswipe what is it." The little mech then replied "Story!" "What is he talking about?" said Billy. Carlos just shrugged his shoulders but then Alexis brighten up and said "Hey I know what he's talking about." "Really what?" asked Fred. "Don't you see the play set is big enough for us to fit in it, it's just like a stage set." she added. "Hey your right Alexis. Is that what you want Sideswipe? You want us to play a story for you?" asked Rad. Sideswipe smiled and clapped his hands and said "Pwees!" "Ok if that's what you want." said Rad. "Hey guys check it out!" Rad turned to see Billy opening a trunk and inside it was a bunch of play cloths. "Wow now we can look like our character!" said Carlos enthusiastically. "Hey check it out a kings crown and sash, I so call dips!" said Billy. "Ah no fair Billy!" said Carlos "You snooz you lose." he replied back in a cocky voice. "Fine then, then I get to be an archer." replied Carlos. "Hey look a soldiers out fit." said Fred. "Nice," said Rad and then noticed something and picked it up "Hey look a night in shining armor and a sword and shield." "Ah that's so cool man!" yelled Carlos. Alexis then looked into the chest and saw that the only custom left. Her eyes went wide when she gazed upon a red and pink princes dress. She then said "No way! I am not playing the princes." "Ah come on Alexis we did tell Sideswipe we would do something to apologies for what happened yesterday." retorted Carlos. "I know I just-" but Alexis stopped when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and found that it was Sideswipe looking at her with big sad optics and said "Pweees Dolly." Alexis couldn't refuse so she said "Fine for you sideswipe." "Yeeeaaaaahhhh!" yelled the little mech.

When the kids where all dressed up Alexis then said "Ok so what story are we going to tell him?" "I don't know." said Rad "Hey maybe we should make one up!" exclaimed Carlos. "But what should it be about?" asked Alexis. "I know!" and Billy went up to Alexis and put her over his shoulders with Fred right behind him and said while heading for the castle and said "It should be about an evil king who kidnaps a princes!" "Put me down Billy!" yelled Alexis angrily and Fred said "Hey Billy wait up!" When they got to the top at the tower Billy took out his head out the window and said "And now the night and the archer have to try and save her before he forces her to marry him!" "Billy your so dead after this! Get these chains off of me!" she yelled. "But we have to make it look realistic!" he replied. "I'll show you realistic when I get out of these." Sideswipe giggled at this and clapped his hands while the others chuckled. Carlos then announced "Don't worry Princes Dolly! Sir Rad, Rad and his fellow companion Cawos the archer will free you from the clutches of the evil king Binky and his minion sir Teddy!"

"Oh this is going to be good." said Hotshot with a grin. Sideswipe then said "Go Rad, Rad!" and thought: _Yeah Rad, Rad show Binky who's boss, and save the princes Dolly! _"Okay Carlos lets charge!" Rad demanded in a leader type voice that caught Sideswipes attention. "You got it hermano!" yelled back Carlos and followed him at charging at the castle. Billy and Fred saw this and Fred said "Oh no Billy what are we going to do!" "That king Billy Fred stay in character!" "Oh yeah." "Hey look we can throw these plastic stones at them and launch them." "You got to be kidding me." commented Alexis. " Hey silence you're the prisoner and can't say anything!" "Yeah!" agreed Fred. "Oh boy…" said Alexis putting her head down. Suddenly as Rad and Carlos where charging two giant stones where thrown at them and they barely dodged them and Carlos said "Wow what was up with that are they trying to kill us." "Relax Carlos their plastic, they can't really do any damaged." chuckled Scavenger. "Come on Carlos we still need to get in before Alexis decides to kill those two." said Rad "Fine. Though it be easer if we just let her." Carlos replied. Fred then said "Oh man Billy where out of amo!" "Then get down their and don't let them get up hear!" "What! Why me?!' "Cause I'm the king that's way now go get them." "Ah alright." whined Fred and when he was gone Billy went up to Alexis and said "Okay now lets get the wedding part." "You got to be kidding me." she responded. "Come on Alexis it's just make believe." he responded. "Fine." she told him. He then took the chains of her and stood her up and said "Okay hears your train and tiara." "Fine." Alexis said while putting them on reluctantly. Rad and Carlos where walking the steps up the castle when Fred said "Halt who goes their!" while raising an arm. Carlos then said "Sir Rad and Carlos the archer!" "Now stand aside you!" yelled Rad in a playful tone. "No way I got orders to keep you out during the wedding." he replied. They then heard "Oh help me, help me!" "Ha!" the boys had looks of confusion on their faces. Back with Alexis and Billy. Alexis was yelling "Oh help me, help me!" "What are you doing?" asked Billy annoyed. "I'm being in character." she replied. "Sounds like Alexis is starting to really get into her character hu Rad?" asked Carlos. "We better get her.'' Rad said with a smile. "You're not going anywhere! Heya!" Fred said while holding out a spear. "Oh yeah!" said Carlos as he pulled out a arrow and launched it at him but missed. "Hey!" Fred replied. "Just staying in character man." "Oh yeah well. Yaaaaaaaa!" Fred said as he charged but Rad took out his sword and knocked the spear out of his hand. Fred look at this and back at his friends and said "Billy!" as he ran back up the stairs and they chased after him. Back in the throne room Fred charged in yelling "Billy their here!" "What! You where suppose to get rid of them!" "I'm sorry!" he replied. "Oh what ever!" He let go of Alexis and grabbed a sword of the wall and said "Get out of my why I'll take Rad on while you take care of Carlos!" as if on cue the two entered and Rad said "Okay Billy release Alexis and no one get's hurt!" "Oh my hero." said Alexis in a playful tone. "Never! You'll have to beat me if you whant her back!" "If that's the way you want it." he responded. So they began their duel by clashing their swords together. Carlose just throws arrows at Fred while he shields himself until Carlos hit's the rope that held up the curtain that fell on top of Fred and he said "Hey who turned of all the lights.?!" Carlos looked back at Rad and saw that they were still clashing swords till Rad tripped Billy and put his sword to hi face and said "Surrender!" "Never!" he replied and pulled the rug under him and made him trip and he pulled himself up and then picked up his sword and pointed up at Rad and said "I am victorious!" "Not exactly!" He turned to see Alexis swing from the chandelier and kick him down. She landed on the ground and held up the sword and helped Rad up and said "Your sword Sir Rad." "Why thank you Princes Alexis." he replied and they turned to Billy and he said "Okay Okay I give up happy!" "Yeah!" They all cheered including the Autobots as they clapped their hands and Sideswipe giggled. The kids stepped out of the tow castle and the Hotshot said "Hey that was great kids." "Thanks." Rad replied. "That was certainly a show." Hoist replied. "Indeed.'' Scavenger added. "Hey wait the stories not over!" yelled Carlos. "It isn't?" they all stared back at him and he said "Yeah, the stories not over until the hero get's his kiss from the fair princes." Alexis and Rad blushed at this. "Oh yeah, I've seen that happen in a lot of those type of movies you kids have shown us." said Hotshot. "But guys!" said Rad. "No buts Rad." Carlos said. "Yeah you know the rules. Now kiss her!" Billy said. "Yeah!" added Fred. "Kissy!" yelled Sideswipe and clapped his hands. "What's the matter Rad to chicken!" taunted Jetfire "No! I just don't think it's fair without letting Alexis have a choice in the matter." "Then come on Alexis!" yelled Carlos. "Well I." suddenly they started to cheer "KISS, KISS, KISS!" Alexis was red at this piont but then looked up at Rad with his head held down. So she came up to him and said "Well I guess I do owe you one kiss." They stopped chanting. Rad looked up and said "Really?" "It was really sweet of you to care about how I felt." She said and gave him a slight kiss on the lips. Everybody then started to cheer and woo. Sideswipe then thought: _Wow! That was exciting. The kids where really good at it. Dolly makes a pretty princes and Rad makes a great hero. _He then said "Thanky for stowy!" Alexis then turned to him and said "AH! Your welcome Sideswipe whenever you like." "Yeah man that was fun!" exclaimed Carlos. "Only can we rotate who the hero gets to be." added and annoyed Billy. Sideswipe then said "No! Rad, Rad hero!'' "That's fine with me." said Alexis. Jetfire then picked up Sideswipe and said "Okay guys I think he needs some fresh air. Come on Sides." With that he left the room to go out into the dessert.

_________________________________________________________________

Jetfire stood out in the middle of the dessert outside the base. He then asked "So Sides? Have you ever wanted to fly?" Sideswipe look up at him surprised and thought: _Fly? Wow that be so cool! I've never though of it cause I was always use to driving on land. But flying could be fun. "_Jet,Jet and Swipy fly! Frrrroooooooom!" Side said while stretching his arms out and mimicking a plane_._ "Okay kid hold on! Yeeeehaaa!" Jetfire exclaimed as he started his thrusters and flew up in the air, he then asked "What do you think kid?" _Wow! Where so high up, but this is amazing I feel so free! _Sideswipe then let out an excited squeal. "I take it that you're having fun!" responded the jet. He then did a flip in the air. _Wow that was scary! _Sideswipe let out a small mumble indicating that he was scared. Jetfire noticed this and said "Ah don't worry kid I wont drop you!" he then did another flip._ Okay now I'm seeing the fun in this. _"Weeeeeee!" was the little mechs respond. "So you like that hu!" responded Jetfire "Well then hold on cause here we go again! Yeeehaaaaaaa!" and he did another loop. They did a couple more and with each one Sideswipe started having more and more fun with it. In fact, he had so much fun he started copying Jetfire's famous fraise "Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaaa!" he yelled out to the sky as he held out his arms like a jet, but by doing so, on the next flip he was to loose and he fell out of jetfires arms and started falling towards the ground. "Oh No!" exclaimed Jetfire as he flew strait down to try and catch him. The little sparkling was falling to fast for the jet to keep up and as he was almost a few yards from the ground a bulldozer flew into the air and transformed into Scavenger and caught the little shaking sparkling. When Jetfire got to the ground he said "Whew! You got him! Is he okay?!" Scavenger looked back at the jet with a death glare and boomed "IS HE FINE! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SHAKING WITH FEAR! WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! IF I HADN'T OF BEAN HERE HE WOULD OF BEAN DEAD!" Jetfire jumped a little at this. Scavenger was reallyyyyyyyyyyyy mad at him, and he had every right to be. He had almost cost the life of his commanders son. He put down his head in shame and said "I'm sorry Scavenger. It won't happen again." "You bet it won't!" he yelled at the jet. Jetfire looked back at him and wondered what he meant by that and asked "What do you mean?" Scavenger responded "I'm relieving you of your duty that's what!" "What you can't just-" "I just did!" and he went of into the base.

_________________________________________________________________

When Scavenger was in the base he entered into the med bay and saw that Redalert wasn't in their and said "He must be busy working on the thing that will get you back to normal." Sideswipe just kept on shaking and thought: _Man that was scary! I feel bad for Jet, Jet. I mean I also should of bean holding on. _Scavenger saw that he was still shaking and went up to a cabinet and took out and energeon bottle. He then sat on one of the berths and held the bottle to Sideswipes mouth and began to feed him. Sideswipe began to settle down now that he new that he was okay. Scavenger then huffed and said "I can't believe kid. He should of known better then to take you out flying. It's a good thing I was skeptical about what he said about showing you the time of your life." Sideswipe finely couldn't take it any more and said "Jet, Jet." "Hmmm…what." Scavenger looked at the small sparkling a bit confused but the little mech continued "Jet, Jet no bad. I no grabby." Scavenger took a while to understand what he was saying but when he finely did he said "I see, you weren't holding on when you fell hu. Well that was bad on your part, but he's the adult and you're the sparkling. He should of known better." "Sawy grampy." replied Sides. "Don't be. I'm just glad I gut their when I did. Your dad and I are real good friends and allies so I would do anything to make sure that your dad didn't go through the same heart ache he did with your mom.'' Responded the old mech. Sides then said "Grampy?" he looked down at the youngling and said "Yes." "Thankys." he told him. "No problem kid." He replied, but then the sparkling said "I woave you." The old mech just stared at the young mech and for the first time in his old and long life his spark almost melted, almost. He just cradled the little mech in his arms as he snuggled closer to his chest. Suddenly Red came in and said "Hey what's going on?" "Nothing Redalert." and so he explained the what happened to with Jetfire and Sideswipe. Redalert had a shocked expression on his face and said in and angry tone "What was he thinking! When Optimus hears about this he'll turn him into nothing but a piece of trash!' Scavenger chuckled at the medics expression. So Redalert gave Sidesipe a full check up and found that he was perfectly fine. At that point Hotshot came in and ask "Hey what's going on and why are you giving Sides a check up." They explained the whole story to him and like Red alert he burst out in an angry voice "WHAT! When I get me servos on that-" "Easy Hotshot I think Optimus can take care of Jetfire." he tried to calm him down. "Yeah I guess you're right." he responded by crossing his arms. Scavenger lifted a servo high in the air and gave a loud yon and said "Well I think I'm gonna take a stasis nap." he came up to hot shot and said while giving him Sideswipe "Hear how bout you take care of him. I doubt you can do any worse than Jetfire." Hotshot just looked down at his little bro who was clapping and laughing and said "Yaaaa! Me and Hotty pway!''

_________________________________________________________________

Hotshot entered into the rec room and sat down on the floor crossed legged. No one ells was in the room so they where alone. Sideswipes new play set was still their though. He then looked at his little bro and said "Sideswipe. Thiers something I've bean wanting to tell you." his little bro looked back at him with expectant eyes and so he continued "I wanted to apologize for not acting like your big bro when we found out that you were Optimus son. I was just angry and I was insulted that because I thought that he didn't think I was good enough to train you to become a leader, or that he thought that I wasn't leader material. At that I guess that I became jealous. Jealous of you I guess. I've always bean the more skilled fighter but now. You're the son of a leader and I'm just some normal bot that got into the big leagues." _I remember now. Grampy was telling me the same thing. Wow I never thought he be jealous of me. _The little mech stood in his older bros lap and he looked down at him staring him in the optics and the little mech said "Okay Hotty. I knoaw, grampy tell me." "Scavenger explained it to you?" he asked a little surprise and the little mech nodded his head and said "I fwagivy you Hotty you my bro." Hotshots spark was melted and he said "So after all of what happened, you still forgive me and see me as your big bro!" he nodded again and Hotshot just embraced him and said "Oh Sideswipe I'm so sorry, after everything you still forgive me and see me as your brother. I don't deserve a brother like you!" and then the little mech said "I waove you Hotty." That did it. Hotshot then said "I love you too Sideswipe, I love you too."

While their where in this embrace, they failed to notice a shadow from behind some boxes with a laser blaster ready to strike. Sideswipe gave a yon and started snuggling up to Hotshots chest. Hot shot notice this and said "looks like someone's ready for a stasis nap?" the little mech let out another yon and the older bot just said "Okay you get some sleep while I take you back to your room." "Okie Hotty." and with another yon the little mech was asleep in his older bro's arms. Hotshot got up to leave. Suddenly a blast was shot and Hotshot was hit dead on his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and fell to his side with Sideswipe in his hands. But the little mech hit his head when he fell and was knocked out by the impact.

_________________________________________________________________

Hotshot woke up in the medical bay to see everyone around him. He then said "Guys what happened?" Optimus then said in a low and said voice "The Decepticons infiltrated the base and took Sideswipe." "WHAT! NO!" he yelled he saw the kids crying "It can't be, no, I said I take care of him." "We all did Hotshot, but don't worry we'll get him back." "I still need some time to crack the Decepticons codes so we can enter their base, but without Sideswipe It'll take a few hrs before we can get in." "They probably changed the codes after Starscream went back on their side." Optimus said. The others just nodded. "So what do we do?" asked Hotshot. "You…..are going to stay here and recover until we go and infiltrate their base." Optimus told him. "But Optimus- Ah!" he said after trying to get back up. Rad then said "I just hope you guys can get him back safe and sound." "Yeah who know what those good for nothings could do to him." added Carlos. Alexis then said "Oh no! What if they reprogram him or brainwash him!" "He's doomed!" yelled Billy. "Poor sideswipe he's so young!" added Fred. "Calm down we won't let that happen to him plus it is reversible." Red told them. Hotshot just lay down on the berth and said softly "Bro."

_________________________________________________________________

Sideswipe started activating his optics and thought:_ Oh what happened? I feel like a gut hit by a truck, and I know it wasn't daddy. _His vision got better. _Hey where am I? This isn't the base, since went did we add stars to the-_ He then had flashbacks of the Decepticon base. His face was fear stricken. _If this is the Decepticon base. _He noticed he was being held in someone's servos. _Then who's carrying me? _He slowly turned his face up and wished he hadn't, for he was now staring in the optics of non other then Megatron. _..it..it's the Meany! _Megatron saw that he was awake and said "Welcome home……..son." _What is he talking about your not my daddy!. I want my daddy! What happened to Hotty! I want Hotty! _He then cry out in horror and anger. Megatron just smiled at this and said "Oh don't worry their. You'll come to see us as your family again." He then stepped out of his thrown and put the sparkling up to his eye level and said "Oh don't cry I won't hurt you." Sideswipe stopped crying butt still sniffled. _How come that doesn't make me feel any better. But if I keep crying he might change his mind. _"There now. Now can you tell me, who am I? It be nice if you called dad like you use to but at your stage daddy would be acceptable." _I know exactly who you are. I may not be able to say your name properly but it's as close as I can get to. But I will never call you what you want me to call you. _With that Sideswipe mustered all the strength he could to not cry as he said "Meany." "What." "Meany. Meanyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he started to cry again. Megatron was shocked by this. Never had he seen a sparkling with such a burst of rage and at him non the less. He than asked "Thrust what is the matter with this sparkling!" Thrust then said "It appears that he remembers you sir." "How could this be. Well no matter. Will just go with brainwashing and reprogramming. Demolisher, Cyclones!" "Yes sir!" They said together. "Take him to get an energeon bottle and later Wheeljack will retrieve you." "But sir-" they both said. "That's an order! He is the future Decepticon leader and he must be in fit condition is that clear!" he bellowed at them. "Yes sir." they both ground and held their heads down.

_________________________________________________________________

Inside a room that looked like a medical bay Cyclones was sitting on the berth holding a wiggling Sideswipe as Demolisher tried to fix up an energeon bottle. "Hey stop squirming you." But he just kept on wiggling. _Not until you set me down! Your hands are cold! _The little mech then said "Wet go Cyco!' "WHAT!" yelled Cyclones and Demolisher just smiled at this and said "Oh look the little guy remembers you." _How could I not forget him. The guy only tried to blow my face off about a thousand times! _Demolisher finely had a full bottle of energeon formula in hand and said "Give him hear." So he gave him the little squirming mech and tried to feed him the bottle but he refused it and said "No Demi!" "HAHAHA! Maybe he knows that we put in a little something to start his brainwashing!" cackled Cyclones. _They what! Know I'm definitely not going to eat that stuff! Especially the way he's holding me. He's being way to ruff. _"What are you two doing?" they turned to see Wheeljack at the door and Demolisher responded "Where trying to give the kid his bottle but he won't take it. Plus I think Cyclones little remark about adding something to the drink that will brainwashing spooked the kid." "I can't believe….. Of all the…. Give him hear!" Wheeljack barked and so they gave him the sparkling and the bottle and he left the room.

_________________________________________________________________

Wheeljack took the sparkling to his room and sat on the berth and tried to give him his bottle. "Come on eat already. Hey if you act like a good little sparkling I might consider letting you call me bro again, how dose that sound." _Your not my brother! Hotty is! _Sideswipe then said iterated "No! Hotty my Bro! No no you Wheely! You twy hurt Sidey!" Wheeljack was amazed that the little mech remembered him and that he has tried to hurt him before. "Well then. Listen kid I don't rely agree with reprogram so if you play your cards right you might not have to get any don on you. I also kind of grew a bit found of you. Not only are you fun to have around, I love making Hotshot mad."_ I can't believe this guy. I'll never join! NEVER! "_NEWER!" was the little mechs response. Wheeljack just stared at him and then began to laugh and said "Hotshot has thought you well. You know. Me and him use to be the same way you and him are now in a way. You probably heard the story already, but I bet you never new what happened before the accident." Sideswipe looked at him with curiosity. So the mech began to tell his tale to the little mech. _Wow he really had a harsh life. I know how that can be but he didn't need to switch sides. _When he was done with his tale Sideswipe said "Wheely." The other bot stared at him and Sideswipe then began to tell his story as best he could with baby talk but Wheeljack was able to understand. When he finished his tale Wheeljack than said "Well then kid. We're not as different as I thought we where." he was laying on his side on his berth with his hand under his head to support it. "Wheely?" Sides said once again. "Way kid?" he responded. Sideswipe got on his knees and then put his hands on Wheeljacks face and said "Hotty fowgive you. I fowgive you." Weeljack faceplate was in complete chock and thought: _After all I did to them, after almost killing them, they still forgive me. _He then said "Kid…I-" but he was cut of by Starescream coming into his room and said "Megatron want's me to relieve you." "I don't think that's a good idea, plus where just fine hear. Aren't we?" Sideswipe nodded. "Sorry but Megatron would have my head and either way he knows I wouldn't kill a sparkling. I want his possession but I'm not the type to stoop that low. It's to gruesome for even me." Wheeljack handed over the sparkling and said "All right."_ What? you're not seriously leaving me alone with this guy! Oh boy I hope he knows what he's doing!_

___________________________________________________________________

Starscream walked down the hall of the ship with the sparkling in his hands. He then leaned against a wall and put the sparkling at optic level and though:_ I can't do this. It's not right. He's just a sparkling. Sure I want to take over the Decepticons, but I don't want to be like Megatron. The kids would hate me for sure if I let them do this to him. Hey maybe I can get the Autobots here and they can just take him. _He stared back at the little sparkling and said "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." _Is he serious. Why would he want to help me. I guess we where all wrong when about him when he betrayed us. _"Thankys Icescweam." "What!" _Did he just call me ice-cream. Oh at least the others didn't hear this. _"I'll let that pass sense you're a sparkling. Now come on. Lets get your friends." So he left for the warp gate and send the codes to the Autobots so they could get on the moon base.

_________________________________________________________________

Back at the Autobot base Redalert announced "Every one!" they all turned to him. "What is it Redalert." Optimus asked. "I don't know how to explain this, but someone has sent us the codes to the Decepticon base." "What?" was his response. "It's probably a trap." commented Blurr. "Maybe but it may be our only chance to save Sideswipe." replied Optimus. So the headed for the space bridge and transported to the Decepticon base.

__________________________________________________________________

When they arrived Optimus ordered "Okay everyone lets fan out and search for him." "You won't need to." they all turned to see Starscream and Hotshot said "What do you want." "To help. I'm the one who gave you the codes to the gate. Now are you all going to stand their or fallow me to the throne room where he is." Blurr then spoke "Why are you helping us. For all we know this could be a trap." "Because I don't agree with what Megatrons doing and after being with you Autobots I've bean having second thoughts about how we do things. Plus if this was a trap it wouldn't be me standing hear." Optimus then said "Alright will go with you." "But Optimus-" Hotshot tried to protest. "No buts Hotshot. Sideswipes in trouble and we need to hurry."_________________________________________________________________

Megatron held Sideswipe to his optic level and said "So what do you think we start with his transformation?" _What transformation. _"I think it's a splendid idea sir." Thrust said. _I don't like the sound of this. _"Demolisher could you pass me that machine right their." he handed him a device that looked like a satellite and he held it at Sideswipes face and said "No just stand still wile the ultra lights erase all that Autobot junk out of your processor and fill it with our Decepticon code." _Oh no he's going to brain wash me._ Sideswipe started to whimper but then Wheeljack spoke up and said "Ah sir don't you think that this is a bit extreme. His processor is still very delicate." "I will decide when we will start his change and it is better to do it now when he can't do anything!" Megatron barked. He raised the machine at the sparkling and said "Now just hold still and all those bad Autobot traits will go away." "Not on my watch Megatron!" They all turned to see Optimus and his men standing at the door with Starscream next to him. "Starscream you let these Autobots in hear!" "Yes! I did! What your doing is wrong Megatron and I'm tired of all of this!" "Fine then you'll be destroyed along with the rest of them! Attack!" So the Decepticosn attacked the Autobots. The Autobots attacked the Decepticons viciously. Angry for the harm and worry they had caused them. They had the upper hand until dodging and throwing back their fist at them. Suddenly the base alarm system and then the Decepticons started getting the upper hand and pinning them down. Suddenly they where all cornered into the middle of the room and Megatron got out the recoum blaster and aimed it at Prime and said "Say good bye to your daddy Sideswipe!" "NO DADDY!" Megatron pulled the trigger. _I can't let him do this! Not to my family! I won't let him killed them too. _Suddenly a bright light appeared and Sideswipe began to glow and grow. The light then surrounded Optimus and Protected him from the blast. When the light dimmed all of the Autobots where fine. "What!" yelled Megatron at not blowing up his enemies. Then he notice that Sideswipe wasn't in his arms and said "Were is he!" "Right hear!" and they turned to see him on the other side of the room holding the star saber and the skyboom shield. "What! How could this be?!" but Sideswipe just charged at the Decepticons and injured them enough to nock them out. He then set his sights on Megatron and lashed out at him. When he did, he stood at an injured kneeling Megatron with the recoum blaster in his servos now, but suddenly his horns and cannons sliced off of him. Sideswipe then said "That was for my mother, and don't you ever dare threaten my family again." he said in a much older and wiser voice that it surprised them all, but before they could ask they transported out of their and they where back at the base. Optimus came up to Sideswipe and said "Sideswipe?" but he just fell to the ground and Optimus yelled "Sideswipe!" Redalert said "Help me get him into the med bay." They all just stared at Sideswipes motionless body.

_________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was in the medical bay. They where around Sideswipe as he laid on the recovery berth. He had wires attached to his arm and the devises showed that he was stable. Redalert was looking at something on his monitor while the others waited for Sides to wake up. Red then said "He's going to be just fine. He just lost a lot of energy while using the matrix, but he should recover in no time." the were all relieved by this, especially Optimus, who gave a sigh and looked back at his son with much calmer optics, now that he knew he was going to be okay. Red then looked up on the files that Ratchet gave him and made a small hum, he then said "Optimus." he called the commander and he responded "Yes." "It says here that tomorrow is Sideswipes sparked date." "Hu." he said while raising his head. "Sparked date? You mean like his birthday?" Alexis asked and Red said "In human terms yes." "Hey we should make him a birthday party!" Carlos said "Yeah! What a great idea Carlos!" Alexis responded. "Hey this sounds like fun. So what do you do on one of these birthday parties anyway?" Jetfire asked. "Well you celebrate that the person has lived for another year by giving them a present and doing fun things that they like to do." Rad explained. "You also get a cake!" Fred said excitedly. "Yeah, and before you get to eat it, you make a wish and blow out a candle." Carlos added. "These human traditions sound strange to me." Hoist said. "I think it sounds fun. Plus I think he could use it after all he's bean through.'' Hotshot said "Hm. It dose sound intriguing. This could be a way for me to possibly find a way to have a better relationship with him." Optimus said. "Then it's agreed. Tomorrow well throw Sideswipe a surprise birthday party." Rad concluded. "Yeah!" they all agreed.

Sideswipe stirred and then opened his optics to look at Optimus and then said "Hey dad." Optimus was surprised but said "Sideswipe are you okay?" "A little week but fine." "That was really something kid. Taking down Megatrron with the matrix." Blurr complemented. "Oh that. It's a little fuzzy for me, but I think I remember what happened." Sides replied. "I'm just glad your okay, though I'm proud of you. I've never seen anything like it." Optimus said. "Thanks." he replied.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day Sideswipe was back on his feat. He was walking down the hall when Hotshot came up to him and said "Hey bro! You wanna go out and race for a while? "You think we can?" "Don't worry! Optimus said it was cool. Now come on." sand so the two ran out of the base.

Out side on the open rode. The two mechs where having the time of their lifes racing down the highway.

Sides said "Hey bro, thanks for taking me out. I really needed it."

Hotshot replid "No problem Sides. You deserve it after everything that's happened."

"Yeah it was really interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was using the matrix to fight Megatron, I felt like I was someone ells."

"What?'

"I felt like I was an older version of myself."

"That sounds weird."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey lets get back to the base."

"Okay race you there!" and he took of.

"Hey not fair!" and he went after him.

_____________________________________________________________

They both entered into the base and suddenly, the whole team and the kids jump out and said "Happy sparked date!" "Hu! What is this!" Sideswipe said a little confused. Optimus came up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and said "It's your sparked date son." "What! You mean today's…" "Yes it is." "Doesn't that also mean today's the day she…" "Yes, but lets not think about that. Today where celebrating that you're here with us. The kids came up with the idea of giving you a celebration, like when they celebrate their date of birth." "Yeah we thought it be fun." Alexis said. "So we all chipped in to make you a spark date party." Rad included. "Ah! Guys you're the best, but what do you exactly do at one of these?" Sideswipe asked. "Whatever you want man." Carlos replied. "Though we did come up with some activities you might like." Alexis said. "So lets get this party started! Yeha!" Jetfire said. "Hey lets start with some of your favorite games!" Alexis said.

So they headed outside to start some games. The first one was a racing challenge. Sideswipe, Hotshot and Blurr all where at the starting point. "Okay you all know the rules. First one to get to that rock and back is the winner." Carlos announced "On your marks, get set, go!" and they where off. It was close but Blurr ended up winning. Sideswipe then got and idea "Hey dad! How bout you and me race?!" "Well I don't…." "AH! Pleas!"

"Alright just this once." so they got to the starting point and then they where off.

Sideswipe was clearly a lot more faster then his dad.

"Come on dad! Put the peddle to the mettle!"

"I'm not as young as I use to be you know! Plus my alt mode isn't suited for racing!"

"Well then that makes me the winner!" He sped of until he got to the finish line.

When they where done with their race Hotshot said "Hey Blurr I want a rematch!" "You asked for it kid." he answered. "Hey can I join to?!'' Sides asked. "Its your day!" Hotshot said.

So the started up again and off they went. This time Hotshot was at the front until, Blurr used his menicon to go faster. "Hey!" they both said but Sides continued with "That's not fair!" suddenly he started to glow and he shot out as fast as lightning. When he passed Blurr he said "What was that?!" "Wow!" was Hotshots response. When he got to the end, the glowing stopped. Hoist said "What was that?!" "I….I don't know. It just happened. All I knew is that I wanted to go faster and I did." "Maybe I should give him a check up.'' Red offered. "That won't be necessary old friend. Apparently he's still getting use to the matrix."

So they continued their fun with hide and seek and tag until they got bored. Carlos then said "Hey how bout we go inside and see a movie." "Alright! I love watching those. What do you guys have?" Sides said. Rad then said "Well I brought a bunch of movies for you to chose from."

_____________________________________________________________

So they went into the base Rad and the kids showed them all the movies they brought. Sideswipe hade decided that they should watch a Star Wars marathon. So they sat down and watched all of the movies. They enjoyed the movie, but they kept making comments on how low tech it was. Sideswipe could relate a lot to Luck Skywalker. During the love parts he started feeling a little sad.

_____________________________________________________________

When the movie was over Fred finely said "Hey guys I'm hungry! When are we gonna have cake." "Is food all you can think about?" Billy asked annoyed. The Autobots just laughed at this. Red then said "Maybe I should bring out they energeon cake." So Red brought it out and the kids brought in their own cake. When he set it down they started singing happy birthday to him only it when spark date. When they where done singing Alexis said "Blow out the candle and make a whish." Sideswipe thought for a moment and then wished that he could be just as good a leader as his dad and that he find true love one day. So he blew out the candle. Every one loved the cake.

_____________________________________________________________

When they where done with the cake it was then time for presents.

The kids where first to give him a gift. It was a soccer ball and some movies that they didn't use anymore that they thought he might like. "Ahh! Thanks guys!" "Hey no problem man! We now how much you like games." Carlos responded. "Yeah we also know how much you like movies." Rad added.

Hotshot was next. He gave him a CD of all his favorit earth songs "AH! No way thanks bro!" "Hey no problems Sides."

Jetfire gave him a jet pack "Wo! No way are you serious?!" "Yup! I now that you'll enjoy the thrill since I did take you flying. I just hope your not still to shaken after I dropped you." "You what?" Optimus said with a glare. "Well I.." Jetfire replied. But they explained everything to him.

Hoist gave him a pair of new tires that wouldn't pop if a laser hit them. "Just to be on the safe side.'' "Hey thanks that's really nice of you."

Blurr gave him a pair of blue visors that would help him with aiming. "These were my first visors so you better take good care of them." "Don't worry I will."

Scavenger gave him a video on kung-fu and cybertroneon self defense moves.. "So you can improve your fighting skills. I heard these tackiness where very promising." "Thanks! This will come in handy."

Redalert then presented his gift. It was a small easy to carry transformer pocket sized first aid kit. "Thanks Red." "I hope it will be useful in future battles."

Finely it was Optimus turn. He came up to Sideswipe and said "I have to gifts to present to you today." Every one looked at him. Sideswipe had a confused look on his face. "The first girt, is the honor of being the wielder of the star saber." he handed over the star saber to him. Sides said "I don't know what to say." "You where the one who got it back from the Decepticons and showed that you could handle it." Then Optimus opened up his spark chamber and took out the matrix of leadership. Everyone gasped at this and Sides said "No dad I can't! I'm not ready!" "I know," he responded. They where all a bit shocked by this. "You've shown that you can use the power of the matrix in a large amount of force. The matrix of leader ship is only given to the lead prime. Right now that is me, but some day. You will hold the title." he put it back in his chest and then embraced his son in a hug and he returned in full force. Everyone clapped.

_____________________________________________________________

Just before heading to recharge that day. Sideswipe passed by Redalerts medical bay on his way to his room. He noticed that Red was looking at something and he said "Hey Red what are you looking at?" "Hmm, Oh hallow Sideswipe. It's nothing. I was just looking at some human earth culture and some DNA." "Really." he came closer to where he was working and noticed something beside him "Hey what's that?" "Oh that was the machine that we where gonna use to turn you back to normal." "Oh." suddenly some minicons came into the room and started chasing each other around. Apparently they where reenacting the movie. "Hey watch it!'' Red yelled when they came under his feat which caused him to drop the human DNA and made Sideswipe fall into the machine where the DNA fell and made it activate. Suddenly a burst of light appeared, but when it was gone, nothing happened. Sideswipe was completely fine. "What just happened?" "I don't know. I should probably give you a check up." Sides nodded his head.

_____________________________________________________________

Redalert found nothing wrong with Sideswipe so he just left for his room and settled down for the night on his berth. Later on that night something strange was happening to him. He started glowing and shrinking. Though he shrunk smaller than a sparkling. His armor despaired and many other thing took its place.

_____________________________________________________________

Review pleas.

What do you think is happening to him. Though it's kind of obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

Sideswipe woke up, and was confused when he saw that everything was smaller. He felt strange, like soft. He also felt like their wasn't any armor on him. He felt other things on him. _What going on? _He then looked down at himself and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_____________________________________________________________

"_I got his look form deviant art." _He was tan. Long spiky black hair. Blue sunglasses on his head. He wore a gray shirt with a orange triangle on his neck line that he wore under a blue jacket with orange on his upper arm. They looked kind of ruffled. Blue eyes. Blue jeans. Black boots.

_____________________________________________________________

The whole base woke up to hear a scream throughout the whole base. They all left their rooms. Hoist said "What's with all the yelling!" "Wait that's Sideswipe! I'm coming bro!" yelled Hotshot. Blurr then said irritated "If this is something useless. I'm gonna…." "You're gonna what Blurr?" Optimus said while staring daggers at him. "Nothing sir." he replied, forgetting that he was taking about the commanders son. "I hope he's okay." Optimus said and then ran off. Redalert thought _Oh no could this have something to do with what happened yesterday? _and he followed after them. Soon they all went after them. Starscream fallowed as well _If I knew the kid was this loud I would of never joined _he spent the day yesterday just flying around. He didn't feel like being part of the celebration. Prime my have had more trust in him for saving his son, but the others where still a bit mad at him after the betrayal. Especially Alexis.

_____________________________________________________________

Hotshot got to Sideswipe's room first and said "Hey bro are you…… Hu what happened?"

Sideswipe was panting heavy and said "I ….I….I don't know?"

Optimus came in and said "Sideswipe are you okay……. What's going on?" he stared at the young man that was now in his sons berth. He came up to him and said "Sideswipe is that you?" "Yeah It's me. I think." "But how?" Optimus asked. "Perhaps I can explain?" they turned to see Red stand behind him.

_____________________________________________________________

In the med bay. Red was giving a total scan. They had already explained the what happened last night. When he was done with the scan Red said "So far all I can find is that your human." "So what do we do now?" asked Hotshot. "I'll try to find a way to reveres it." "Do what you can old friend." Optimus said. "In the meantime you should get Sideswipe to learn how to be human while he's like this." Red insisted "Maybe the kids can help?'' Hotshot suggested.

___________________________________________________________________

When the kids got to the base they were explained everything. Then they where introduced to the new Sideswipe. He was older than the kids. He look to be about 18. He was also taller than all of them except for Billy. Carlos was the first to speak "Wow! Sideswipe. So how dose it feel like to be human?" "It feels small." he replied. Suddenly his stomach started to grumble and said "Wow! What was that." The kids laughed at this and Alexis said "You're hungry. It means you need to refuel." "How?" "By eating human food." Carlos said. "Lets see what we have in the fridge."

Rad got out some food and decided that he should start Sideswipe off on the classic PB&J sandwich for his first taste of human food. He set it down on the table and said "Well eat up." Sideswipe looked at it funny first. Then he grabbed it in his hands and sniffed it. He liked the sweet smell of it and smiled before he took a bite out of it and said "Mmmm. This is good." "We new you like it." Rad responded, glad that his friend liked what he made him. He finished up his breakfast and siad "That was good. What do you call that?" "It's called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Carlos told him. "Hey guys!" they all turned to Alexis "We should take Sideswipe out into the town." "Yeah that's a great idea." Rad said . "I don't know." Optimus said a little concerned. "Ah! Pleas dad? Let me go." Sideswipe said. Optimus looked at him and saw that this could be good for him. "Alright but be careful and be back before sundown." "Got it." he said and they left for town.

___________________________________________________________________

They walked down the sidewalk as they where heading to the shops in the middle of Science city. On their way Rad said "So Sideswipe, how's it like to be human?" "It feels great!" he said enthusiastically "All the sights and smells. It so cool!" he started walking backwards in excitement as they made it to a curve. He did not notice as he was crossing the street that a car was driving up fast. "Sideswipe look out!" Rad warned. He just stopped his little dance and looked to see a car about to hit him when, suddenly he felt a push from his side hit him hard and he fell on the sidewalk. "Hey what happened?" he said shocked as he turned his head and saw-

A girl laying down on the sidewalk next to him. She turned to look at him. "What where you thinking?! Did you want to get run over?! Watch where you're going next time!" "I um." was all that he could say. He was aw struck by her. She was a very light tan skin tone. She had brown hair in a very short pony tail with bangs going down her cheeks. She wore a black spaghetti shirt with light blue jeans and a studded belt, black tenies. Finely, she had huge dark brown eyes. His heart went really fast. He finely said something "I sorry. Thank you." "No problem. Watching someone get turned into rode kill wasn't on my to do list today. Sorry for snapping at you. I just got a little shaken up." she replied with a smile. They got to their feat. She came up to his nose.

The kids ran up to him and Alexis said "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am." he replied.

"Well I better go." the girl said grabbing her scooter and rode of.

"Wait!" Sideswipe called out, but she was already to far away "I wanted to know your name."

The kids just stared at him a little confused, until Rad said "Hey Sideswipe are you ok?" at first he didn't speak, but then said "She just saved me without even knowing my name. I never got to know hers."

"Hey Sideswipe don't go trying to find this girl the same way you did with Blurr. To humans it's called being a stocker. Especially to girls." Carlos said.

"Nock it off Carlos. Come on Sideswipe lets go. You have a lot to learn about being a human." Alexis told him. So they started off.

___________________________________________________________________

So they took Sideswipe to a clothing shop. He saw people taking cloths after they gave something green to another person. "Hey guys what are they doing?" the looked at him and said Alexis said "Their paying for the cloths that their taking by using money." "What's money?" so they explained to him how people buy things and why. "Hey let's try on some cloths!" Carlos exclaimed. So they grabbed Sideswipe and started giving him cloths and then shoved him into a changing room.

_**Whatever you do, Il do it too**_

He came out with a blue jacket and an orange shirt and shorts. "Hey that looks great." Rad said.

_**Show me everything and tell me how **_

Then he came out with black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, biker boots, studded belt, white shirt and blue jeans. "Hard core man!" was Carlos response "Now try walking all tuff." so he did but it looked wobbly and they all laughed.

_**It all means something**_

After they paid for the cloths, they went to a small appliance store. He was fascinated with all the technology. He found a small blue laptop and tried to see how it worked.

_**And yet nothing to me**_

Unfortunately he didn't know a thing about it, until Alexis came up to him and said "Hear I'll show you."

_**I can see there's so much to learn**_

She showed him every thing he needed to know about the laptop and how it worked. So they charged for it.

_**It's all so close and yet so far**_

They then went into a small park. It was blooming with many flowers. There where also a lot of people their.

_**I see myself as people see me**_

Their where some girls their then he noticed, they started staring at him and whispering and giggling. They also started waving at him and flattering their eyes.

Carlos then said "Oh looks like Sideswipe a real lady's man hu." He blushed a little at this. "Look now he's blushing!" exclaimed Billy.

_**Oh, I know there's something Bigger out there**_

He then saw a couple holding hands and said "Hey guys what are they doing." "Their holding hands to show that their a couple." Alexis told him. "Oh I think I've seen that with transformer couples also." was his respond.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

"What ells do humans do to show that their a couple?" "They kiss of course." was Billy's remark.

_**I wanna know about these**_

"Doesn't that make Rad and Alexis a couple?" The boys laughed while Rad and Alexis blushed at this. "What makes you think that?" Alexis asked. "Becouse you guys did kiss. Remember when I was a sparkling, and you guys kissed at the end of the game?"

_**Strangers like me**_

"That doesn't mean where a couple, besides you wanted use to." was Rad's response. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."

_**Tell me more, please show me**_

They then showed him their school. Alexis got and idea and said "Hey! How about we get you into our high school. I think your probably a senior though." "Yeah that's a great idea Alexis." Rad said.

_**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**_

Sideswipe then noticed the same girl that pushed him out of the why form that car over on the other side of the street from the school.

_**Every gesture, every move that you make**_

She entered into a shop with animals.

_**Makes me fell like never before**_

His heart started pounding again.

_**Why do I have **_

"Hey guys, can we go over to that animal store?" he pointed to the said shop and they all looked at it. "Sure why not, and that's called a pet shop."

_**This growing need to be beside you**_

They went into the shop he couldn't see the girl anymore. So he sighed. "Hey is something the matter?" Alexis asked. "No it's nothing. I thought I saw that girl in here."

_**Ooo, these emotion I never knew**_

_Why do I have the strangest feeling. Am I starting to see things. _"Don't be upset. You might see her again at school you know." Rad said "Really?" " Yeah she looks like a senior also." Carlos said.

_**Of some other world far beyond this place**_

_Even if I do find her. I'm a robot from another planet. She would freak out if she new._

_**Beyond the trees, above the clouds**_

_Though, what if the other femmes on Cybertron only like me for being the commanders son. _He thought as he looked up. "Hey Sideswipe?" Billy and Fred took him out of his thoughts as he turned around to see them holding up a puppy. "Ah it's so cute!" he said and ran up to it and started hugging it. "What's it called?" "It's called a germen sheppard puppy." came a female voice.

_**I see before me a new horizon**_

He turned around to see the girl that he was looking for. She then recognized him and said "Hey you're the gay that almost got rode killed!" "Uh yeah." "What are you doing here? Are you stocking me?" she said angrily. "No! Well you see. I wanted to know your name, since you did save me and all." he rubbed the back of his head nervously. She looked a little suspicious at him. Alexis then said "Rely he doesn't mean any harm. He just wanted to know your name." "It's Cassandra. Their. So are you guys hear to buy something, or adopt." "I do like this germen sheppered." was Sideswipes reply.

_**I wanna know, can you show me**_

"Well in that case I'll tell you all you need to know about adopting a pet and what you'll need.

_**I wanna know about these strangers like me.**_

She explained everything she knew about the puppy and how to care for it. She also gave him all the things he would need.

Sideswipe kept asking questions and she was more then happy to answer them.

The two really seamed to get along, and they seamed to like each other more and more.

"Well that's all you need to know. See you around." she said "Yeah you to." he replied. So he and the others headed of to the base. Suddenly Carlos said "Hey Sideswipe? How are you going to convince Optimus to let you keep that dog." "I'll Think of something." was all he could reply.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhh! Come on dad. Pleas let me keep him." Sideswipe pleaded as he held up the little puppy in his hands.

"I don't know son." Optimus replied. He wasn't sure if it was such a good idea.

"Come on Optimus. Cassandra already told us everything we needed to know on how to take care of him." Rad responded.

"Whose Cassandra?" Optimus asked with an arched optic.

"She's the girl that pushed Sideswipe out of the way before he got hit by a car." Carlos said.

"You almost got hit by a car!" Optimus said worried.

"Yeah. I wasn't paying attention when crossing the street and well…" Sides responded.

"Sideswipe you need to be more careful." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." he replied while hanging his head down.

"Know about the animal?" Optimus said

"I'll take care of him." he responded.

"Well help him." Alexis added.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Rad added.

"Okay, but he's your responsibility. If he starts causing trouble then he's out. Got it." Optimus pointed at Sideswipe with a stern look.

"All right!" The kids cheered.

Optimus just chuckled at this.

Suddenly the others came in, Hotshot was the first to speak after he saw the puppy "Hey what's that doing here?" with a smile on his face.

"He's mine. Optimus said I could keep him." Sides responded.

"Really, cool. Can I see him?" Hotshot asked.

"Sure." Sides held the puppy out as Hot shot put his face up to it. The puppy looked at him and then, liked his face.

"AH! Gross!" Hotshot yelled as the others laughed at this.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Alexis.

"I'm not sure." Sides responded.

"Hey! How about Chico. It means boy in Spanish." Carlos said.

"I like it." he then put the puppy to his face and said "Do you like it boy? Hu? Chico." The puppy then gave him a lick. "Alright, Chico Kiss it is."

Everyone laughed at this statement.

"Oh yeah. Optimus, we where thinking of putting Sideswipe in our school. If he's going to be a human then he needs to learn about being one." Rad said.

"You're right. We'll get him in rolled on Monday. I'll use the internet to in roll him." he responded.

"Dud's we should get him a human name. Sideswipe isn't going to cut it." Carlos said.

"Here. I just got on a website that has some names we could use." Alexis said.

"Thanks Alexis." Sideswipe said.

"No problem." she said smiling. "Now lets see." The others crowded around her to check out the names.

"Hey! How about Ace? That sounds cool." Carlos said.

Alexis then said "It means one, one unit."

Sideswipe then said "You're names have meanings."

"Yup." Alexis replied. "My name means Defender and it comes from Greek origin."

"Mine means Free Man." Carlos said.

"Mine means Broad Wood." Rad said (His real name is Bradly. I think.)

"It says here mine means Will, desire and helmet, protection." Billy said.

"It says mine's Peaceful ruler, peace keeper." Fred said.

"Interesting how you'r humans name also have meanings like Transformers." Redalert said.

"Hey! How about Alexander? It means Defending men." Fred said.

"Forget it!" Yelled Alexis.

"Hey why not?" Fred asked.

"Because it sounds to much like Alexis Fred." Billy said annoyed.

Fred just smiled nervously and chuckled.

"How about Wiley? It means trapper, hunter." Billy suggested.

"I don't think that sounds like him." Rad said.

"Hey maybe Bernie it means Bear brave." Alexis added.

"I don't like it." Hotshot said.

"Hey check this one out, Viren. It means Leader of heroes." Carlos said.

"Yeah that's a great name." Rad said.

"I like it." Sideswipe said.

"I agree. It dose sound interesting. So it's settled. I'll register you to the school on line as Viren Prime." Optimus said.

"Okay. Hey Alexis?" Sides asked.

"Yeah."

"Could you check to see what Cassandra means?"

"Um. Sure. I guess." she quickly searched the name and found its meaning "Here it is. It means She who entangles men."

"Well then I guess she entangled you Sideswipe." Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah what do you mean guys?" Sides asked.

"OH! Come on amigo. You haven't stopped thinking about her since she saved you. Face it mad your in deep love." Carlos said.

Sideswipe blushed at this as the others chuckled.

"Hey Sideswipe I didn't know you liked a girl! One day out and you're already in love with one. Props bro." Hotshot said.

"Cut it out guys." Alexis said "Know let's see what classes you should take."

"I think we should put him in Health class. Now that he's human he needs to know about his new body." Rad said.

"Good idea Rad." Redalert said.

"Put him in Algebra 2, Chemistry and Economics. He needs those classes to graduate." Alexis said.

"Hey you know what, Put him in Theater arts and Art. He'll have fun in those classes." Carlos said.

"Hey shouldn't I get to pick something?" asked Sides.

"Sure Sideswipe what do you want?" Alexis said.

"Is their anything with computers? I'm good at that."

"How about computer programming? You get to make cool stuff and I heard you can make your own video games in there." Rad said.

"That sounds cool." Sides said.

"So its decided." Optimus said.

__________________________________________________________________

Pleas review.

Also I want you guys to make up some funny adventures Sideswipe should get into

Especially with his new love interest. But it has to be appropriate and no sex. I'm not kidding.

SO GET TO WORK AND REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey. I wanted to say that Sideswipe in human mode is taller than Billy. So Cassandra is too._

* * *

It was Monday morning and Sideswipe was asleep in his new bed that Redalert made for him when he was turned human.

Yellow feet came down the hall way and opened the door to where Sideswipe's room was. The bot came in and grabbed Sideswipe from his bed and started shacking him saying "Wakey, wakey, it's your first day of school!"

"WAAAA! Hotshot what are you doing?!"

Chico started barking at this.

"Sorry Sides. I couldn't resest. It was just too easy. I mean the rest of us are already up and about and usually you would be too. What's going on?"

"Oh I don't know maYBE BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN A HUMAN BODY!"

"Wo..Chill bro. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with me."

"I'll ask Redalert about it while you're at school okay."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem. Know get dressed."

* * *

Sideswipe was dressed and making his breakfast.

Hoist came in and said "So are you ready for your first day of school?"

Sideswipe then said "I think so." as he plopped in a mouth full of cereal.

Starscream then entered them room and said "Oh….Hi."

Sideswipe said "Hi."

Hoist said with a frowning look "I got work." and left.

Sideswipe then asked "What's with him?"

Starscream then said "He doesn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"Grrrrr. Incase you forgot I did betray your team."

"Yeah but you came back and saved me."

"I don't think that's enough to get back their trust."

Sideswiped gulped done his cereal and said "Well you have my trust."

Starscream looked backed at him with his optics a bit wide. "You do."

"Sure, but if you want to gain the others trust I think you need to apologize and then maybe do something nice for them."

"You sure that will work."

"That's what I do."

"Thanks. I'll try it."

"Your welcome."

Starscream nodded his head and went of.

As Sideswipe gulped down his orange juice Optimus came in and said "Good morning son."

"Morning dad."

"I put some money in your bag so you could pay for your lunch."

"Thanks."

Suddenly little Chico came in looking at Sideswipe with sad eyes.

Optimus asked "What's he doing."

"Cassandra said that means he's hungry. I got some puppy chow for him."

He stood up and pored some into the puppy's bowl. Chico ran up to it and started gulping it down.

They both chuckled at this.

Hotshot then came in and said "What's going on here."

Sideswipe then said "We where just watching Chico eat fast. Hey Hotshot?"

"Yeah."

"Could you do me a favor and look after him for me?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. Now make sure to take him out side every once in a while, but not by himself. Also, you cant take your eyes of him, if you need a break put him in my room so he wont get squashed."

"Got it."

Optimus then said "Come on son. We better get going."

"Right. See you Hotshot. Later Chico, be good."

The puppy just barked his goodbye while Hotshot waved."

* * *

Optimus drove up to the school and opened his door to let Sideswipe out.

"Bye dad. I'll see you after school."

Optimus then drove off.

Sideswipe then entered the school and on to his first class.

* * *

He reached his first class right on time. The teacher saw him, got up and she said "Hello. You must be my new student Viren right."

"Yes mam."

"I'm Dr. Willow. It's very nice to meat you." She was an average sized woman, who had brown hair in a bun and wore a nice white sleeved shirt and brown pants.

"It's nice to meat you too mam."

"You can take the seat up here." She pointed to a desk at the front of the class.

He nodded and sat down.

Dr. Willow got up in front of the class and said "Good morning class." They all said good morning back. "We have a new student today. His name is Viren. Could you stand up so the class can see you."

Sideswipe did what he was told. He noticed that some of the girls where whispering and giggling. _"Hey I saw some girls do that at the park. Carlos said it meant they liked me……Oh." _

He then sat back down.

Dr. Willow then continued "Today we are going to talk about fractured bones and how to take care of them."

Sideswipe was interested by this and he new Redalert would love to hear about this.

* * *

Back at the Autobot base.

Hotshot went into Redalert's med bay and said "Hey Red. Can I ask you something?"

He turned from what he was reading to look back at him and said "Of course Hotshot. What is it."

"It's about Sideswipe."

"Why is he okay?" They both looked at the door to see Optimus.

Hotshot said "Optimus? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you walk in and wanted to make sure every things fine."

"It's nothing Optimus."

"Then what's wrong with Sideswipe?"

"Yes what is wrong?"

"He's just bean a little cranky. He's not sure why and we think it may have to do with being human."

Red then said "Let me look this up." He searched the web and then said "Ah. Here we go. It says here that it's his hormones."

"Hormones?" asked Hotshot.

Optimus tilted his head.

Red replied with "A chemical substance produced in the body that controls and regulates the activity of certain cells or organs."

Hotshot then said "But what dose that have to do with Sides mood."

"Hormones can sometimes create moods like that because the body is changing. Usually during the teen years. It must be doing the same to him because he's changed from robot to human."

Optimus then asked "Do these things cause anything else Redalert?"

He read on "Let's see. They can cause growth, and stressed. The male hormone is called androgens. They are produced in the testes and adrenal gland and are responsible for typical male sexual characteristics….."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

Hotshot was the first to recover "You mean Sides is going to get all weird like that?"

Redalert then snapped out of it and said "I'm not sure. But his attitude could be a sine of it. What do you think Optimus?….Optimus?"

Optimus was frozen. He was to shocked to speak.

Hotshot then said "Hey earth to Optimust."

Redalert then said "Hot shot."

"No it's okay Redalert. I needed that." They both turned back to see him.

Red said "Sir?"

"I'm not ready for this." He said holding his head with one hand and walked off.

* * *

Sideswipe enjoyed his first class in Health, it would come in handy if he ever got hurt, now that Red couldn't fix him up the same way.

He went to his next class with was math. He saw that Alexis and Fred where in that class and went to sit next to them.

Alexis said "Hey Viren."

"Hey guys."

Fred then said "So how do you like school so far?"

"I like it so far. We learned how to tend to broken parts."

Alexis then said "I think you mean bones."

"Yeah that."

The teacher then said "Good day class."

"Good day Mr. Greek." said the whole class. Mr. Greek was a normal sized man with a pot belly and a dirty blond beard and some around his head. He wore a polo striped rainbow shirt and good pair of pants with a belt.

"I see we have a new student today. So what's your name?"

"Viren."

"Well if you need any help or if where to far ahead you can just tell me okay. Now all of you work on 30 problems from yesterdays. Alexis help our new student out."

So they started up on their work.

Alexis said "Okay Viren where trying to do some table and graphing problems."

Sideswipe looked at the problem and said "Hey I know this stuff."

Fred then asked "You do?"

"Yeah I've learned this."

He then started up on his work and was finished in ten minutes.

He took it up to the teach and he said "Viren. Rushing in your work won't do good for your grade."

"I just did my best."

"Alright I'll grade it, but don't blame me if you get a low score."

20 minutes later the teacher had his mouth open and stared at the paper. All the answers where the same. "Virne, could you come up here pleas."

After class Alexis said "Wow I can't believe you got a hundred on that!"

Fred was laughing and then said "Did you see the look on Mr. Greek's face. It was priceless. I can't wait to tell Billy."

Sideswiped replied with "Thanks I guess."

* * *

His next class was theater arts.

He was shocked when he came into the into the black box. Not because of the room, but because of the person that was there. It was her. The girl that pushed him out of the way of the car that almost ran him over 'Cassandra'.

Without thinking he came up to her. She looked up at him and said "What are you doing here?"

Sideswiped stuttered as he said " I..I..I..go….to..school here know, and this….is my..my…my next class."

Cassandra then smiled and said "You don't have to be nervous. I was just wondering. It will be fun to get to know each other better. Want to sit next to me?"

"Yes!" he said as he sat down.

"So how's your puppy."

"Oh he's doing fine."

"What did you call him."

"Chico Kiss."

"Ahahaha. That's cute."

"Really." He blushed a little.

"Hey Cassandra who's this?" "Yeah?" two girls who sat behind and above them said in a playful voice.

"Ah…Hey what's your name."

Sideswipe then said "It's Viren."

"Viren this is Daisy" she pointed to the tan girl with a medium hair length pony tale hair that was brown. She wore a white T-shirt with a singing not on it, jeans, makeup, jewelry, and sneakers.

"And this is Ruth." She pointed to the other girl. The had short wavy brown hare. He had a green ban on her head, wore jeans, sneakers, a green shirt with a yellow flower and jewelry and make up.

"Girls this is Viren. I pushed him out of the way before he got run over by a care the other day."

"You did!" They said.

"What happened?" asked Daisy.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." Sideswipe said embarrassed.

"So Cassandra is he your boy friend." Said a boy in a blue button up shirt and jeans.

Sideswipe was turning red.

"NO! I just met the guy yesterday." She yelled back at him.

"Yeah right."

"Just ignore him." Daisy said.

"That's just Jeff being annoying." Ruth replied.

Cassandra still looked upset.

Sideswipe could tell this wasn't finished and was about to say something when the teacher came in and said "Good day class. Isn't it a wonderful day for theater." He then looked at Sideswipe and said "Well hello you must be my new student Viren right."

"Yes sir."

"Good to meat you. I'm Mister Spear and I will be teaching you today." He was a tall man with glasses and clean flat gray hair. He wore a white gray striped button up shirt and brown pants with a belt.

"Now tell me Viren. Why are you here in theater."

"My friends thought I would have fun with it."

"And they are right. Theater is fun. Now last time some of our student's chose partners for a duet. Would any of you like to be his partners."

Cassandra raised her hand and said "I'll do it Mr. Spear."

Sideswipe was surprised by this.

Jeff then said "Ohhh..It looks like the couple is going to do a romance. Kiss, kiss, kiss."

The students laughed at this until Mr. Spear said "Oh Jeff no, no. We never make a fellow actor uncomfortable. Now I'll begin the role."

He called out the names and each student said hear until it hit Cassandra. Instead she howled. Sides just stared at her a bit confused.

"Great enthusiasm Cassandra." said the teacher.

Class then begun and every one went to a different section of the room to talk about their project.

Sides then said "So what's a duet."

Cassandra then said "It's when two actors act together."

"Oh like in the movies."

"Exactly."

"So what kind of thing should we do?"

"How about a movie."

"You mean like StarWars."

"You like StarWars?"

"Yeah it's cool."

"I like it too. I have all the movies."

"Cool. So who should we be."

"Well who do you wanna be."

Sideswipe thought and then said "I think I want to be Anakin Skywalker."

"All right than I'll be Padme. But which part should we do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well we have time. So tell me about yourself."

"What me?"

"Yeah. You know a little about me already. But I don't know much about you."

"Um….Well I have a dad, a brother, and instructor, and some friends. I like star wars, video games and computers. I'm pretty good at hacking codes."

"You hack?"

"Yeah I'm a bit of a techie."

"I'm more into animals but I do like games."

"What kind?"

"Animals."

They both just laughed after that.

So for the rest of the class they enjoyed getting to know each other, and thinking of ideas for their project.

* * *

After theater Sideswipe headed over to lunch. The others where there so they helped him out at the lunch line and paying. They all sat down outside under a tree and began to chat.

"So how do you like school so far?" asked Alexis.

"I like it." Sides said.

"That's great Viren." Rad said as he took a sip from his chocolate milk.

"So did you make any new friends?" Carlos asked.

"I saw Cassandra again." Sides responded.

"You did?" asked Fred.

"Yeah she's in my theater class. Where partners know and where going to do a theater assignment." Sides said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What kind?" asked Carlos.

"A doet. Were going to do something with star wars. I'm going to be Anakin and she's going to be Padme."

"OOOhhh! Looks like Virens got a girlfriend." Billy said as Fred gave a goofy smirk.

Sides just blushed. "No where not. Not yet. I'd like that…um." He just slumped down in his seat.

* * *

His next his computer class.

He came in and found a man with black hair dressed in a white T and blue jeans. He also wore a pair of glasses. The man said "Hey there. I'm Mr. Specks. Who are you."

"I'm Viren."

"Nice to have you." he sad shaking his hand.

"So what do I do."

"Where learning today how to make our own video games."

"Cool."

"Yes, very."

He was shown to a computer and Mr. Specks began to teach the class.

Sideswipe was excited for this project and he new exactly what he was going to do for a game.

* * *

Finely the bell rang. The school only had four classes a day but the where each an hour and a half.

He went out into the parking lot to find Hotshot in car mode waiting for him. He waved to the yellow car and walked over to him. When he was about to he heard a voice behind him say "Hi."

He turned around to see Cassandra. "Hi Cassandra."

Hotshot thought "So this is Cassandra. Not bad for a human."

"So is this your car?"

"Actually it's my bro….I mean it's my bro's!"

"Nice Sides. You almost gave me away." 

"Nice. It's a cool sports model. I like the color."

"I like her already."

"Though I don't think it's your color." she added.

"Really?"

"What dose she mean?"

"Yeah I think a nice blue or white one would suit you."

"Okay."

"Well see yeah."

"Bye."

He finely entered the car and as they drove off, Hotshot started to speak.

"So that's the girl that's bean on your mind lately."

"Yeah."

"I like her. She's got good taste, and so do you."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to show the others the picture I took, especially Optimus."

"What?!"

But before he could say anything ells, Hotshot went at a neck breaking to the base.

* * *

Hotshot shrieked into a stop. He ejected Sideswipe from inside him, transformed and ran into the rec room where the others would be.

Sideswipe ran after him yelling "Hotshot don't!"

They got into the rec room and Hotshot announced "Hey guys I got a picture of the girl that saved Sides!"

"No!" Sides pleaded.

"Great lets see it." Hoist said.

"This I got to see." Jetfire said.

"This should be good." Blurr.

Starscream just got up and came over to the computer.

"I'll hook it up." Red.

"I hope she's decent." Scavenger.

"Let's hook it up." Hotshot said.

"Oh no you don't!" Sides said and kicked Hotshot in the leg. Strangely it actually hurt him and made him drop the disc the picture was in. Sides ran up to it and caught it. He tried to make a brake for the door but was stopped by Jetfire.

"Come on Sides let us see. Is she cute?"

He doubled back, but Blurr put his foot in front of him.

"Nice try kid."

Sides turned again but was picked up by Hoist.

"Come on. Let us see."

"No!" He then slipped out of his jacket on landed on the floor and bolted, only to be tripped by Starscream and send the disc flying "Hey I thought you where on my side?!"

Starscream only shrugged as he got up to catch the disc as the others put their hands up in the air to catch it.

Sideswipe made it through the stumbling feat at an impressive speed for a human.

Which did not go unnoticed by Scavenger.

Once he was on the other side of the room and put his arms up to catch it, another hand came in to catch it and they all looked to see that it was Optimus.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"I took a picture of the girl Sideswipes bean interested in and he won't let me show it to the others." Hotshot responded.

"But dad it's non of their business." Sides replied.

Optimus looked at him and then said "I'm sorry son, but I want to see the girl you have bean courting."

"What?!" Sides said blushing.

"That is what it's called Sideswipe." Red said.

Optimus came up to the computer and said to Red "Put it in."

"Uggg…" Sides ground as the disc loaded.

Suddenly the picture came up and they where all speechless. They turned to the picture, then to Sides, and back again.

"Not bad kid. Who knew you had it in yeah." Jetfire was the first to speak.

"She looks acceptable." Scavenger said with a nod.

Hoist whistled and then said "Wow Sides. You know how to pick them."

"That's what I said." Hotshot said.

Starscream only nodded.

Blurr then said "How did a mech like you, find a girl like that. Poor girl." he shake his head.

"Hey!" Sides said.

"She looks like a nice girl. Though the belt looks strange." Red said.

Optimus then said "She dose seem a bit different from the other female I've seen. But she dose look like a nice girl. Though I would like to know more about her."

"Yeah me too." Hotshot said.

"I hear that." Jetfire added.

Sideswipe mound and then said "It's not like where dating."

Optimus then said "No but you do have an interest in her."

"Fine." he said defeated. "What do you want to know?"

Red was the first to speak "Is she smart."

"Yeah. She knows a lot about animals."

"She's got a good taste in cars." Hotshot added.

"Only because she complimented you."

"What ells dose she like?" Red asked.

"Believe it or not. She likes star wars. She has all the movies."

"Then you two can talk about that and not get bored." Hoist said with a smile.

Sides pouted.

"Dose she like video games?" Hoist asked.

"Yeah some, mostly with animals really."

"Dose she like anything ells that doesn't involve animals?" asked Blurr.

"She likes to act. Where partners in theater class and where doing a part with Anakin Skywalker and Padme."

"Aren't they usually in a love seen or arguing?" Hotshot asked.

Sideswipe blushed at this.

"Can she fight?" asked Scavenger.

"Well I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" Blurr asked.

"I haven't seen her fight, but she has a strong attitude and she got really mad at this guy, Jeff, for saying I was her boyfriend."

"So your not sure?" asked Optimus.

"No."

Optimus was a bit uncomfortable about this. He was rusty on the romance department and he especially wasn't sure what to do with human romance. He wasn't even sure he liked the girl that much. She looked and sounded okay, but if he ever turned back he would have to marry a femme and one of high standards. But it be wrong to try and stop him. He'll just have to figure it out by himself.

Blurr then said "So what did she say when she saw you?"

"She took it well and she wanted to get to know me better. She even volunteered to be my partner in theater."

Optimus then said "Sideswipe, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure dad."

"Come with me."

So he fallowed him out of the rec room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sideswipe and Optimus had just entered his offices when Sides said "What did you want to see me about?" **_

_**Optimus sighed and said "Sideswipe, do you really like this girl?" **_

_**Sides thought for a while and then said "Yeah I do. I don't know why but I always get this feeling around her."**_

"_**Sideswipe, me and Redalert checked out what was wrong with your mood." **_

"_**Really, what is it?" **_

"_**It seams that these things called hormones, that change your body, like you turning from robot to human, is what is causing it." **_

"_**So it's natural?" **_

"_**Yes, but they also do something ells. They tend to make male humans, like you, to act in a sexual behavior." **_

"_**What?!" **_

"_**So I'm just saying that you should be careful when around this girl, okay?" **_

"_**I got it dad. Hey dad?" **_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**How did you know mom was the one."**_

_**Optimus was a bit stunned by this. **_

_**Flash Back (Cyberteon) A much younger Optimus, without a face plate and not as much buffed armor, was walking down the city sidewalks at night when all of a sudden, 3 armed Decepticons came out of an ally. One said "Looky here boys. We have another soldier for the war." "What?!" said Optimus. They crowded him and they started to throw punches at each other. Optimus was getting beat up pretty badly. "Come on know, lets get him back to the base." one said. "I'll never join the Decepticons!" Prime yelled. "Well see about that" another said as he reached out to grab him when "Hey!" they turned to see a pink with blue and some orange looking femme ,she had a helmet like Sideswipe only slightly bigger and more separated, staring daggers at them "Leave him alone, he doesn't want to be a Decepticon!" The leader of the group said "Well we have a rare sight on our hands boys. A femme. Forget the bot! The femme is more valuable!" They ran at her but she just flipped over them and ran to Prime saying "Get up!" He did and they began to fight side by side as equals. The femme then took out a blaster and shot at the three mechs hand's to stop them from grabbing their weapons. Suddenly they heard some sirens. "Lets get out of here!" one of them said and sped off. "You okay?" asked the femme "Yeah I'm fine, thanks." "No problem" she started to walk off but Prime caught her by the shoulder and said "Wait." The femme turned back and sad "Yes." "My name's Orion Pax. What's yours?" The femme then said with a smile "Arial."**_

_He composed himself and said "I just knew. It felt like my spark told me. You already know the things that I loved about her. I told you when you where a sparkling." _

"_Yeah I remember." _

_Optimus then thought "I can see he really likes her, but I guess I should warn him about what will happen if he turns back." _

He then said "Sideswipe, what will you do when you turn back?"

Sides didn't know what to say.

Suddenly they heard an explosion happen.

Red then came in, with his armor a smoky blue and white, said "Optimus we have a problem, it seams that the machine got overloaded after working on Sideswipes transformation and well…."

Optimus was shocked _"Know how will we turn him back?" _

"I'll try to see if I can fix it." Red said and left.

Optimus then looked back at Sideswipe. He had a look of shock on his face, but then it started turning into a face of happiness.

"_Oh no." _thought Optimus.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about that for a while dad." Sides finally said.

Suddenly the alarm went off and they went to the control room.

Optimus then said "So where is the minicon men?"

Redalert then said "It seams to be in a place called Ireland sir."

"Then let's go!" Sideswipe said excited.

"Not so fast Sideswipe" Optimus said "You're not a transformers anymore so you can't go with us."

"But didn't you use to take the kids with you?"

"Yes, but that was before it got to dangerous for them when the Decepticons got the star saber."

"But they don't have it know, or the sky boom shield, or the recuim blaster."

"That's true." Hotshot said, but was given a stern look from Optimus.

"Hey what about us?" They all turned to see the kids at the door.

"Yeah we can take Sideswipe with us." said Rad.

"It wouldn't be safe for us here sir. Remember what happened last time you left him behind?" Red said.

Optimus did remember, and he didn't like to. He then finely said "Okay they can come, but." he turned to Sideswipe "I want you to stay with the kids and I want you to stick close to me or Hotshot, got it?"

"Got it." they said and went off to the portal. He got his orange jump suit on.

Sides got into Optimus while the kids went in Hotshot. Then they went off.

Before they left Hotshot said "Hey Sides I left Chico in your room with some food and water okay."

"Thanks bro."

* * *

When they got there, a lush green field, Sideswipe ran out of Optimus.

"Sideswipe what's wrong?" asked Optimus. They got their answer when Sides ran behind a boulder and a disgusting sound could be heard. He came out and said "I purged my tank." as a bit of saliva went down his lip and he hugged his stomach.

Alexis then said "Don't worry, you'll be fine. We all felt bad on our first time too."

"Yeah only we didn't barf." said Carlos.

Nightbeat came up to him and said "Will you be okay?"

"I think I'll be fine." Sides said.

Optimus then said "Redalert pleas take a look at him."

"Of course Optimus." he nodded his head and took a look at Sideswipe.

"Okay men." Optimus finally said "We'll be sticking together this time."

"Good then I can finish you all off at once!" They turned to see the Decepticons standing on the other side of the field.

Redaleret put Sideswipe and Nightbeat behind his back and acted like he wasn't doing anything.

Megatron then said "I see you brought the earth children with you. And that traitor."

Carlos then said "We're not afraid of you!"

"Yeah!" they yelled.

"Am I really a traitor for not wanting to reprogram a sparkling. I can't believe that even you would do something so weak." Starscream said with disgust.

"Insolent….!" he yelled back but stopped as he noticed that Sideswipe was missing.

"Where is he?" he asked through slit eyes.

"Where's who?" asked Hotshot as he put his hands behind him. Red alert then tossed Sideswipe and Nightbeat into Hotshots hand.

"Don't play games with me Autobot you know exactly who I mean!"

"It's non of your business where he is!" Optimus yelled back.

"Yeah what's it to you?" asked Billy.

"That little Autobot cost me those minicons. I intend to pay him back." Megatron then thought sadly and angrily _"If I don't my men will think me weak." _

Optimus then said "You'll never get your hands on him."

"We'll see about that Prime."

Demolisher then said "Enough talk, lets take them down!" So he began to fire.

The Autobots scrambled out of the way. Redalert took the kids and transformed out of their. Hotshot did the same with Sideswipe and Nightbeat.

"Fallow them!" Megatron yelled as Cyclones went after Redalert and Wheeljack went after Hotshot.

"No!" yelled Optimus.

"I'll take care of Cyclones!" yelled back Starscream as he went after them.

The other where shocked by this. Megatron said "Come back hear and face me you traitor!"

Optimus then said "Blurr go and take care of Side… I mean Hotshot."

Blurr nodded and transformed after them.

Megatron did not miss that miss the word "Side…" in his sentence.

Hoist then lunged himself at Demolisher and they started wrestling.

Scavenger glared at Thrust.

"Oh boy." said the jet and tried to take off but Scavenger grabbed on to his legs and brought him down to earth. Scavenger said with glowing yellow eyes "Lets you and me have a chat about battle strategies." the jet quivered at this.

Megatron then yelled at Tidelwave to combine with him as Optimus and Jetfire did the same.

Megatron tried to fallow Hotshot.

Optimus was confused by this and said "Megatron the battles here!"

"I believe I said I wanted to repay someone!" and flew off at a fast speed.

"Oh no." he did the same and fallowed him.

* * *

Cyclones was gaining fast on Redalert.

Carlos said in panic "Hurry Redalert he's gaining!"

Red said "I'm going as fast as I can Carlos."

Fred then said "I want my mommy!"

Rad then said "It's okay guys everything is going to be okay." Suddenly Cyclones let a laser lose and it hit Redalert in the back tire. It made him roll on his side.

"Redalert are you okay?!" Alexis shrieked as tears formed in her eyes. Rad held her tight.

"Uhhh…Kids. You have to get out." Red said weakly.

"We're not abandoning you." Rad said. Suddenly another explosion rang outside.

"AHAHAAH! This is almost too easy. Wait I got an idea." Cyclones said as he transformed and landed on the ground. He went up to Redalert, opened his driver door and stuck his hand in, then pulling out Alexis. "AAAAAAAHHHH! HELP!" yelled Alexis.

"Alexis no!" Yelled Rad.

"Looky here I got myself a pet." Cyclones said with a maniacal smile. He started to walk away.

Rad got out of Redalert.

Carlos said "Rad what are you doing?"

Fred then said "Come back pleas!"

Billy said "He'll squash you!"

Rad didn't listen he just kept on running.

As Cyclones was walking he said "And I'll hug you and love you and call you George."

"I'm a girl!" yelled Alexis.

"Take your hands off her!" and a shock of electricity hit Cyclones in the leg. He looked down to see Rad with Laserbeack. "Oh no you don't." he said as he put his foot up and was about to squish him.

"Not on my watch!" They turned to see Starscream coming at them and crash into Cyclones, making him drop Alexis. Rad tried to catch her but she just fell on him. "Ow." he said.

"Sorry Rad." Alexis said.

"Its okay, But could you get off of me?"

She blushed at this. Rad got up and Alexis hugged him "Oh thank you." Rad blushed more at the closeness.

"I'll get you someday traitor!" said Cyclones as he flew off.

Starscream turned to see if the kids where okay and saw that Alexis was hugging Rad.

He walked up to them and said "Are you okay?"

Alexis said "Yes thank you Starscream."

The others came up to him and Carlos said "Yeah thanks man, he would of started dressing up Alexis like a doll if you hadn't of come."

Starscream then said "Of course I would of come. You humans have shown me great kindness. And I repaid you with betrayal. I just hope you can learn to trust me again."

Rad then said "I think we can." The others nodded their agreement. Starscream smiled at this. Rad and Alexis stood up together holding each other. Starscream expression changed when he saw this. They caught his expression and so they parted, a bit embarrassed.

Starscream then said "We should check on Redalert. I'll tend to his wounds." The kids nodded and headed towards him.

"You know first aid?" Alexis asked.

Starscream then said "When you're a Decepticon you have to learn to take care of your own wounds."

"That's rough buddy." said Carlos.

Starscream only nodded.

Rad then said "Hey let me sent Laserbeak to check on Hotshot." So he let the mechanical bird loose.

* * *

"Hotshot what are we going to do? Wheeljacks gaining on us." asked Sideswipe with a worried look.

"Don't worry bro I won't let him get you."

"Okay. I trust you. Oh and maybe you shouldn't call me bro around them."

"What do you mean?"

"If we use my human name he won't know it's me, and maybe Megatron will ignore me."

"Good point."

Suddenly Hotshot was hit in the right side by a black car.

Wheeljack said "Come on Hotshot! Face me!"

Sideswipe then said "Just transform Hotshot and eject me."

"What?! No why Optimus would kill me."

"He'll kill us if you don't."

Hotshot didn't like the idea. Then he saw some ruins and got and idea.

He put the petal to the metal and combined with his minicon.

Hotshot got to the ruins and dropped Sideswipe and Nightbeet off. "Okay stay out of sight and out of trouble."

They nodded their heads and went deeper into the crumbled buildings of the ruins.

Wheeljack had transformed and was know looking for Hotshot "Know where are you?"

"Right here Wheeljack!" the black Decepticon turned to see Hotshot ram into him and they began to fight.

* * *

Inside the ruins Sideswipe and Night beat had entered what looked like and old castle, with many walls crumbled. They walked into the halls and then Night beat started to say "There 's a minicon here." "What? Can you take me to it?" "Of course I can." "Then come on lets go." he ran off. "Hey wait I'm the one who knows where to go!" he fallowed his Autobot turned human partner.

* * *

Megatron finely got away from Optimus and flew in the direction of where Hotshot went.

He landed and saw the two mechs wrestling in the ground.

Megatron then said angrily "Where is Sideswipe?!"

Wheeljack then pinned Hotshot to the ground and said "Talk."

Hotshot glared angrily at them and said "What are you talking about?"

"Yes what are you talking about?" they turned to see Optimus landing.

Megatron said "Don't play games with me Prime. I know he's here. I heard you."

Optimus only growled at his own mistake but said nothing.

* * *

Sideswipe and Nightbeat came to the thrown room of the castle and found that hanging behind the thrown was a shield with two swords crossed behind it and a minicon in the center of the shield.

"What I tell you." 

"Good job Nightbeet." Sides ran up to the thrown and stood on it as he grabbed the shield off the wall. "Now lets tell Optimus and get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Laserbeak was detecting a minicon signal as the kids waited for Starscream to fix Red.

Alexis said "Hey guys I'm detecting a minicon signal with from Laserbeack."

Rad then said "Send Laserbeak to the location so we can get a video feed."

Alexis nodded and did just that.

* * *

Megatron was getting irritated by the Primes silence so he said "If you don't tell me where he is this instance I'll dispose of your rookie soldier here!" he pointed at Hotshot.

"No don't do it Optimus!" Hotshot yelled.

"Keep quit!" yelled Wheeljack.

Suddenly Laserbeak streaked by and flew into the castle.

* * *

Sideswipe saw Laserbeack and caught him in his hands. "Hey what's he doing hear?" he tilted his head.

"He probably detected the minicon signal." he shrugged.

* * *

The mechs outside the castle saw the small mechanical bird enter the building.

"So the minicon is in there." Megatron mused "How bout I destroy that structure so we can just dig it out!"

"No don't!" Hotshot yelled.

But it was to late. The tyrant shot at the castle and it crumbled to the ground.

Hotshot only yelled in horror "SIDESWIPE!"

"What?" said a confused Wheeljack that gave Hotshot the chance to punch him in the face and push him off.

He ran to the crumbled castle and started digging "Pleas Sideswipe don't be dead!"

Optimus then said "Sideswipe was in that building?!" He ran up to Hotshot who stopped digging, suddenly in shock. He quivered as he lifted something up and turned to show Optimus. Optimus and the other mechs gasped. Sideswipe was in Hotshots hands unmoving and unresponding as Nightbeat kept shaking him and beeping in anguish "Sideswipe get up!"But he didn't stir. He held the shield with the minicon in the center close to his chest tightly.

Optimus had a look of horror in his face and said "No. No Sideswipe no." he got on his knees and stared at his son, bruised and unmoving.

Hotshot then said while crying "Pleas bro don't die on me. I'm sorry. I should of taken better care of you." at that moment Blurr came and saw the what was happening. "Kid no!"

Wheeljack wasn't thinking when he said this "No. It can't be. He didn't deserve this."

Megatron was shocked as well "What happened to him?" while thinking sadly_"What have I done?"_

Optimus took hold of Sideswipe and said "Son. No." He hugged Sideswipe tightly and said "I'm sorry. I've failed you again. But pleas don't die. I love you son." he retracted his mask and kissed his son on the forehead. Suddenly a tear of energon came rolling off his cheek and on to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe stirred at the touch of the liquid. He opened his eyes slowly and said "Dad?" in a hors tone.

Optimus looked down at him and said "Sideswipe!" he hugged him and said "My son. You're alive, you're alive!"

Hotshot then said "Bro you're alive!"

Blurr then said as he came up "I'm glad to see you kid."

"Thanks" Sides said.

Megatron then said more angrily "What have you done to him Prime?! He's a human!"

Optimus then snapped, he turned to Megatron and said "You." He gave Sideswipe to Blurr. The dangerous tone in Optimus voice was too overwhelming for Megatron and he took a step back. Optimus got up and started walking towards him and said "What did I do to him? What did you almost do to him?! You almost killed my son, my son." he then pointed his finger at Megatron and said "I warned you Megatron that if you so dared touch him again that I would USE THE MATRIXE OF LEADERSHIP ON YOU!"

Optimus started to glow blue from his chest and he opened it to reveal the Matrix of Leadership. Magatron gasped at this and before he could be hit with the incoming light from it, he called out "Retreat!" and he and the other Decepticons disappeared. Optimus stopped glowing. "Dad?" he turned to Sideswipe and said "It's okay son." he leaned down and grabbed his chest. "Dad are you okay?!" asked a worried looking Sideswipe. "I'll be fine. The matrix just took a lot out of me. Lets go home."

Sideswipe just nodded his head.

* * *

When the Decepticons got back to the base Megatron said "Thrust!"

"Yes sir." said the banged up Thrust.

"Tell me what you know about human satellites."

* * *

Tell me what you guys thought. Pleas review.


	10. Chapter 10

I like to thank Jesus for all my inspiration.

I also like to thank MissCHSparkles for giving me an idea, and another from her story Pets.

* * *

Autobot base.

"Sideswipe I don't think you should be going to school." Optimus said to his son worriedly.

Sideswipe looked up at him and said "Dad it's my second day of school. I can't miss it."

Optimus sighed and said "Alright. Just be careful."

"I will don't worry." he then turned to his puppy and said "By Chico I'll see you after school."

"Bark." was the pups reply as they both laughed at his cuteness.

* * *

Decepticon moon base.

"So this is it Thrust?" asked Megatron.

"Yes sir this is it. Oh look he's there." Thrust replied.

They both looked at the screen to see the school and Sideswipe get out of Optimus.

* * *

Sideswipe said as he got out of the car "Bye dad I'll see you after school."

Optimus then rolled out and Sideswipe went into the building.

* * *

Megatron then said "Disgusting."

"I know what you mean." Thrust agreed.

"What is he doing with them. They turned him into a human."

"Yes it's a pity he was very powerful."

"That and he wasn't bad company when he was one of us. To bad we could never get him to become a full fledged Decepticon."

"Look on the bright side sir."

Megatron looked back at Thrust confused.

"You could always keep him as a pet." he then laughed at his own joke.

Megatron then smiled and then said "Good idea Thrust."

"What?" he looked back at him confused.

"We could capture him and keep him as a pet, until we find a way to turn him back, only with a Decepticon mind of course."

Thrust was shocked _"Has he lost his mind."_ he then saw his eyes and saw that this was no joke.

Megatron then said "Prepare to kidnap him on the next mission, while all of you keep them busy

I'll get him myself."

* * *

Sideswipe entered his first class, economics.

The teacher looked up from her desk and said "Hello I'm Misses White, and you are?" (She wore a brown suit and had white hair in a bun.)

"I'm Viren Prime." he replied.

"Prime? That's a strange name. I've never heard it before."

Sideswipe just shrugged.

"Well then Viren take a seat and we'll get started."

He took a seat at the front of the class.

The other student's sat down and Misses White started the class.

Sideswipe was a bit intrigued with the class but at the same time was bored. They just talked about how the human economy worked and when it's business goes up or down.

* * *

The Autobots stared at the minicon panel they got from the last mission. It was still stuck in the shield, refusing to budge.

Red said "I'm sorry sir but the minicon just wont wake up, and I can't get it out of that shield."

They where all a bit worried about this. Hotshot then got an idea and said "Hey do you all think that this minicon could have partners like the other three weapons?"

They all stared at him. Optimus then said "It's a possibility, but we haven't heard of any others. What about you Scavenger?"

The old bot looked up and said "No."

They all just stared back at the panel with worried looks.

* * *

After economics Sideswipe had English 4.

He went to his class and was surprised to see Cassandra there. He tried to go up to her but was stopped by a teacher.

She said "Hello I'm Mrs. Jay, and you are." (She had black hair going down and wore a jay blue button up shirt and skirt.)

"I'm Viren Prime." he tried to look past her.

She then said "Nice to meat you Viren. Now you can take a seat."

He rushed past her and came up to Cassandra. She looked up from what she was reading and was surprised. She said "Viren what are you doing here?"

"I have class here." he said bashfully.

"Here you can sit next to me." she patted the seat next to her.

He smiled happily and sat down next to her.

Mrs. Jay got up in front of the class and said at the two "I see you two know each other. Cassandra could you help Viren out with class."

"Sure Mrs." she said happily.

She nodded her head and said "Lets start with some free write."

Viren was confused and asked Cassandra "What's free write?"

Cassandra got out a journal and said "Get a journal out and write a story ore whatever you want."

Viren got a journal out and began to think _"What should I write about?" _**He then had a flash back of his mother.** He nodded his head and began to write.

After a while Mrs. Jay said "Okay class who wants to share what they wrote?"

Cassandra was the first to put her hand up.

"Okay Cassandra you go on now."

She nodded her head and began to read "The warriors clashed their swords, and with every clash sparks would fly from their swords. When one finely fell the victor took his helmet off, only to reveal that it was a woman. She said "The victory is mine. Know leave this land." she started to walk but the male warrior sat up and said "Pleas wait." but she just kept walking and said "I said leave." "No!" he yelled "Is this not the second time I have challenged you and is this not the second time you have let me live? Why not be honorable and finish me?" she stopped at her tracks and said "Why?" she then turned and glared at him and said "Why do you wish to dishonor me and make me shed blood? Why do you wish to dishonor me by making me a murderer! If you truly respect me then you shall leave and never bother me again!" she panted after this statement. The male warrior stood and said "I shall not dishonor you." he then walked up to her and said "But not by leaving, but by joining your group." and they became great friends."

The class clapped at this.

Viren was aw struck. He had never heard anything like it. He was amazed at how she made the characters talk and made their emotions flow.

Mrs. Jay then said "Viren would you like to share your work."

Sideswipe snapped out of his aw and said "Yes Mrs."

He looked down at his journal and began "I wished I'd known you. But all I have is my memories. I hear stories about you. But their not enough for me to know you. I keep thinking why, why did this happened? Then I think about what happened. It makes me mad. But what can I do. I cannot undo what has bean done. I wished I known you. But at least he tells me how you where like. You where beautiful, you cared for your friends, you where great with a laser and a sword, and your hugs could stop anyone from crying. He said I'm a lot like you. But I'll never know." a tear ran down his face and fell on the page.

"Viren are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the whole class staring at him. Cassandra then said "Are you okay?"

He wiped a tear away from his eye and said "Yeah I'm fine."

They all nodded but Cassandra still looked worried.

They then began to read a book called "Beast"

It was a retelling of "Beauty and the Beast."

* * *

Red was looking at a scan he took of Sideswipe when they got back from yesterdays mission. Optimus wanted him to check that he had no broken bones. The weird thing was he didn't, and what was even weirder was their wasn't even a scratch on him. Now this disturbed him highly for he knew that humans where more fragile then that and he should of at least sustained some injury.

Optimus came in and said "What are you doing Redalert?"

He turned to him and said "Oh hello sir. I was just going over Sideswipes scan. I'm a bit surprised and worried that he had not sustained damage at all when the castle fell on him."

"Maybe Nightbeat was shielding him?"

Red shook his head and said "No he didn't. I asked him myself. I'm not sure what this could mean."

"I'll tell you what this could mean."

They both looked to see Scavenger hanging back on the side of the door. Optimus then said "What do you mean Scavenger?"

Scavenger stood and then said "It means that he's no ordinary human Optimus. For all we know he my still have the power of the matrix in him or that he's turning back, who knows. All I know is that we should watch him."

They both just had looks of worry on their faces.

* * *

When class ended Sideswipe headed of to lunch only to see that Cassandra was fallowing him.

Cassandra said "Hey Viren. What do you have next?"

A bit confused he said "I have lunch."

"Great me too." she said with a smile.

They walked to the cafeteria together and got their lunch. They then sat down.

Viren then said "So do you know what you want to do for our theater assignment?"

She took a bite of her enchalada and said "I was thinking we could either do the part in the third movie where they fight or when he admits his love to her in number two."

He was a bit shocked by this, and choked a bit on his sandwich, he really wanted to do the one from number two but he didn't want to seam to pushy, but he had to try "I think I'd like the one from number tow. You know, the love part?" he blushed at this.

She then looked at him and said "I like that one two. Okay we'll do that one." a small blush lit up her cheeks.

"Really?" Viren asked a bit surprised.

"Um yeah it will be fun. I'll type out the script and we can practice tomorrow."

"Yeah that be great."

They ate in silence for a while until Cassandra said "I liked your story. It was very emotional. Not many guys are like that."

"Thanks. And really, why?"

She then said "Well don't get offended but when talking guys can only use one half of their brain and that's the speaking part, because the middle of their brain isn't as thick as girls, who can use both parts, so we can talk about our emotions more easily."

"Wow that's interesting. I know a friend who would like to hear about that."

"You do?"

"He's a medic."

"My mom's kind of like a doctor, so I like these type of things."

"That's cool."

"Hey was that story based on a true person or was it fake?"

He was silent for a while and looked down at his food as he said "It was about my mom."

She became sorry and said "I'm sorry. What happened, if you don't mind?"

"It's okay. She was killed after I was born trying to protect me."

"Oh now I'm really sorry."

"No it's okay."

"You said you have memories of her."

"Just one."

"That's strange. I've never heard of anyone remembering that far back."

He shrugged and said "I just do."

She smiled at him and said "Well I think that's kind off cool."

He just smiled at this. Cassandra then pulled out a book and began to read. It was "Beast."

"Aren't we reading that in class?"

She looked up and said "Yeah, but I just can't stop reading it, it's to good." she then went back to her reading. She was like that for the rest of the time at lunch.

The bell than rang and she pulled her head up and said "Well time for art."

He was shocked as he said "You have art. I have that too."

"Are we in the same class?"

They checked and they did.

"Cool we can walk together." he said.

So they did.

They entered their art class where a man with black hair(he had a red shirt and brown pants on.) came up to them and said "Hello I'm Mr. Casso. Cassandra who is this?"

"This is Viren. He's new."

"Well then will you show him the ropes?"

"Of course."

She took him to sit next to her at the same table.

"Hey who's this?" said a kid next to them with blond hair.

"This is Viren." Cassandra said.

"Hey nice to meat yeah." he took out his hand for him to shake and they did.

The teacher then said "Okay kids it's time for us to do some awesome drawings! You can draw whatever you want today but it better fit the whole page. And it better be legal." some students chuckled at this.

Cassandra got some paper for the both of them. She began to think for a while and then began to draw, but she stopped when she saw that Viren wasn't doing anything.

"What are you going to do Viren?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to draw."

She looked mockingly shocked "Don't know how to draw?! Nonsense. Any one can draw."

"But I've never done it."

Now she looked shocked for real "Never? I've bean drawing since I was two. Here let me start you off. You put the pen to the paper and start moving it around or you can make pictures."

Sideswipe thought for a while and then said "Wait I have done something like this before." and he began to draw.

Cassandra just went off to do her own work.

Before class ended Cassandra said "Okay I'm done. Want to see it?"

He looked up from his work and said "Sure." she brought it up and showed a girl that looked like her wearing a black full body outfit with no sleeves, the collar was up and the chest area had a silver wolf face on it.

"Wow that's really good. Is that you?" he said

She nodded and said "Yeah I like to draw outfits and sometime I like to use myself as a model. What did you make?"

He brought it up and it was a diagram of a car, the one he use to be able to transform into.

"Wow that's really good. Are you sure you've never drawn?"

"Yeah, but I have done many diagrams when I was bored." he said sheepishly.

The bell rang and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hotshot was taking Chico out through the woods. He walked a bit of distance away so as not to step on the little pup that his bro brought home. The little thing was yapping and running around like something crazy.

Hotshot said while chuckling "Hey what's up with you. You look like the kids when they get a sugar rush."

The pup then saw a squirrel. He growled at it.

"Hey what's up with you?"

But then the pup rushed after it and it began to run with the pup right at his heals.

"Hey wait come back!" Hotshot ran after the little critter but kept running into tree branches "Ow! I hate these things!" he kept running. He then came to the edge of the woods and found Chico at the edge of a cliff. "Chico came back here!"

The pup turned his head at him, plopped down sitting on the ground and yawned.

"Looks like some ones tired."

The pup put his head down and began to sleep.

Hotshot chuckled at this and came up to the pup, slowly, so the cliff wouldn't collapse from his wait. He picked him up in his hand and started walking back to the base. He looked down at the pup and said "Your just one big trouble maker aren't you?" his only reply was a snore.

* * *

Sideswipe went to his final class of the day, chemistry.

When he arrived he was shocked to see that the guys where there.

A teacher came up to him and said "Hallo you must be Viren. I'm Dr. Marza." she held out her hand for him to shake and he did. (She wore a lab cote, and had blond hair.)

"Go on ahead and take a seat next to Bradely." she was pointing at Rad.

He nodded and sat with them.

Carlos looked up and said "Hey chicos look it our amigo, Viren."

They all looked up and greeted him. He took his seat next to Rad. "Hey Rad what should I know about this class?"

Before he could answer Billy said "It's Boring."

Fred then said "Yeah definitely."

Rad looked at them with a scorn and then said "It's mostly chemicals and numbers, you should be fine."

The teacher then said "Okay class today we have an experiment to do."

"Yeah!" the whole class cheered.

Viren went to the lab tables with the guys. They sat in the same table. The teacher gave them instructions and they began.

Unfortunately Fred, Billy and Carlos got in a fight about who would mix the chemicals.

Fred said "Come on guys I never get to mix."

Billy then said "Forget it. I'm mixing the chemicals."

Carlos then said "Give it here you two before you mess the project up."

Rad then said "Nock it off. Your gonna get us in trouble."

Sideswipe then looked at a chemical and said as he poured it in with another "Hey guys what happens when you mix these two together?"

They turned to him and Rad said in shock "NO VIREN DON'T, THOSE TWO WILL-"

But it was too late. The chemicals came in contact and they exploded, right in their faces. They all had black soot in their faces and hair, and even part of their lab cotes. At least they where wearing goggles.

School ended without the boys getting in trouble. Since Viren was the one who mixed it and he was new, there was no real punishment. They did however get a strict lecture about lab safety and had to retake the science safety test.

Sideswipe headed out to see that Hotshot was there. He got up to him when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Hey Viren." he turned to see Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra." he said with a goofy smile.

Hotshot couldn't resist and was recording them.

Cassandra said "Your brother let you drive his car again?"

"Yeah." he tried to be cool by leaning on the car but just slipped off.

Hotshot laughed on the inside and felt like his spark would explode.

Cassandra laughed out loud, it was pretty loud and a bit crazy like, and then went down to pick him up and said "Are you okay?"

Hotshoth thought (Wow she has a weird laugh. It almost reminded me of Cyclones.)

"Yeah I'm fine." he said robbing his back "I'll see you tomorrow in theater to practice our lines."

Cassandra then said jokingly "Oh yes Anakin, I can't wait for our big moment." she put the back of her hand on her forehead and they laughed.

When they where done Cassandra went off and said "See yeah V."

Sideswipe only said "V?"

"Short for Viren!" she yelled back.

When he entered Hotshot and they got out of the school zone, Hotshot busted out laughing.

He said "Oh Sides I so can't wait to show the other what I just recorded."

"What?!" he said but before he could protest Hotshot went all speed back to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile on the moon base.

The Decepticons had saw the whole thing that happened after school.

They all had a grin on their face as Cyclones laughed as usual, even Tidelwave was giving off a chuckle.

But Megatron had a look of seriousness on his face.

Thrust stifled his laughter and said "What's the matter Megatron?"

He then said "I don't see what he sees in that earth girl, he could have any femme he could ever want back on Cybertron."

Cyclones then said still chuckling "Maybe being human has done something to his head and he finds earth females attracting. Though I do like her laugh."

Megatron frowned at this and said "Perhaps. But what dose it matter to us. We'll be turning him back to normal anyways."

* * *

Hotshot had entered the base and drove right into the wreck room where the others where.

He transformed with Sideswipe in his hand and said "Hey guys you have to check out this recording. It's with Sides and the girl."

"Her names Cassandra!" he yelled angrily and bashed his hand on Hotshot's to let him go. He fell to the ground and landed on his feat. Hotshot yelled "Ow!"

But they where then all shocked to see that Sideswipe had landed on the floor safely.

Optimus said "Sideswipe how did you do that?"

Sides turned to him with a confused look and said "I don't know."

Hotshot then said "Forget about that. Check this out." he gave Red the video and he plopped it into the computer. The whole scene outside the school played out.

The Autobots laughed at this and some where shocked when they heard her laugh.

When it was done Starscream was the first to say "That laugh reminded me of Cyclones."

The others nodded their head in agreement. Sideswipe only pouted.

Jetfire then said "Nice move there Casanova. Or should I say Anakin. Now she thinks your funny."

He fumed at this and said "Stop it all of you!" and ran to his room. They where all confused by this.

Optimus then said "I have to talk to him." so he went off to Side's room.

* * *

Optimus came to Sideswipe's room and knocked.

"Go away." was the young mans response.

Optimus then said "Son it's me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then we won't. Besides I want to talk to you about something ells."

It was quite for a while until he said "Okay you can come in."

Optimus entered the room to see Sideswipe on his bed, he was holding Chico in his arms, and his eyes looked red and puffy.

Side's then said "What did you want to talk to me about?" he said with a sniffle.

Optimus went up to him and sat down. He then said "Remember how I said I was going to teach you about the Autobot leaders of the pass."

He sniffled "Yeah."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright."

"Lets see. I think we'll start with the seven Primes."

"Seven Primes?" he cocked his head.

"Yes, you see there use to be seven Primes. Each of them was different from the other and was their own bot. But they all shared the power of the matrix. Like me and you."

"You think I could still use it."

"Maybe. Anyways, these seven Primes where the leaders of Cybertron. Until one day one of the Primes went against his brothers. They defeated him and they renamed him the Fallen."

"Why did he betray them?"

"He became power hungry, legend said their was this powerful armor that, not only could defeat almost anyone in battle, it gave the one who wore it a special ability over the matrix of leader ship. He wanted to be the head Prime of Cybertron but he was not the bearer of the inner armor."

"Inner armor?"

"You see Sideswipe the lead Prime was the one who could give himself an armor upgrade by using the matrix, the head Prime was always this bot. But The legendary armor could work on anyone, it had also a sword and shield. So when the head Prime faced his brother he banished him off of Cybertron. But after the battle some of the other Transformers wanted the armor. So to protect their home the Primes hid the armor somewhere in space, never to be seen again."

Sideswipe had wide eyes and a gaping mouth, while Chico just panted with his tong out.

Optimus looked at his face and chuckled "I guessed you liked that story."

He nodded and said "I'm sorry for my behavior. I was just embarrassed."

"I could tell. Though the girl is kind of strange."

Side's playfully glared at him and said "Well maybe I like strange."

Optimus just looked shocked at him. Sideswipe just began to laugh. Optimus fallowed after him. Suddenly the minicon alert rang up.

They headed into the monitor room and said "What's the situation."

Redalert then said "We have a minicon in England sir. But it's an unpopulated country part."

Optimus then said "Good it will be safe for humans then."

"Does that include us?"

They all turned to see the kids head in.

Optimus sighed and said "I don't think you kids should come, or Sideswipe."

"Ah come on." whined Carlos as the others protested.

Sideswipe then said "They could just get in the base like the other times, even though we boosted up security. Again."

Optimus then said "But Redalert can protect you and there are no castles to fall on you. I almost lost you Sideswipe I don't want that to happen again."

Red tried to say something, but Scavenger beat him to it "I'll take care of him."

They all turned to him and Optimus said "You will?"

Hotshot then said angrily "Hey what about me?! I can take care of him."

Scavenger then glared at him and said "After what happened last time. Starscream showed he could take care of the kids better then you."

"Scavenger that's enough!" said Optimus.

Hothshot was boiling now, but he kept quit.

* * *

They trans warped to a field in England where there was mountains showing from a far.

They started to ride off.

Optimus said "Redalert can you get a fix on that signal?"

Red then said "Yes Optimus I can."

"Then take the lead."

"Yes sir." he took the front as they fallowed the signal.

Rad, Carlos and Alexis rode in Optimus as Billy and Fred rode in Redalert.

Sideswipe rode in Scavenger.

Sides said "Um…Scavenger no offense but you shouldn't of said that to Hotshot. How was he suppose to know that Megatron would blow up the building?"

"Hotshot needs to be prepared for anything. He's already a soldier and is no longer in training. We almost lost you kid. I don't want to see your dad suffer again. I told you that."

Sides sighed "Yeah I know."

They came up to an old English Castle that was still strongly built but looked abandon for centuries.

The kids came out of the bots they where in.

Carlos said "Wow cool. It looks like your play set back home Sideswipe."

"Only it's not made of mettle." Rad added.

Red then said "My scans say that the minicon should be inside the castle."

Sideswipe said "Wow that new tracker you made is really strong."

Optimus then said worriedly "Wait inside the castle?"

Red nodded his head.

Rad then said "Hey we can just go in and get it." they tried to go in but Optimus step in front of them and said "I don't think so. Last time Sideswipe almost go himself killed going into one."

Red then said "Don't worry sir. The castle is larger and stronger then the last one so Megatron wouldn't be able to blow it up unless he had the requim blaster."

Optimus only hummed in concern.

Sideswipe then said "Don't worry we'll be safe if we take our minicons with us."

Optimus then "We could stay out here to protect the castle."

Alexis then said "But wouldn't they notice that there was a minicon in here if they saw all of you protecting it?"

Scavenger then said "I'll stay here while you all go make it look like you're searching for it."

Suddenly the Decepticons materialized in front of them. All accept Megatron.

Thrust then said "Thank you so much for showing us where to find the minicon Autobots. It will be a lot less of a hassle."

Optimus then said "Thrust! Where's Megatron?!"

"Non of you're business." and they began to attack. The kids and Sideswipe, with their minicons, ran into the castle as the battle erupted.

Inside the kids where amazed by how huge the castle was.

Carlos then whistled "Wow I wouldn't mind living here." they all nodded their heads in agreement until they felt the earth move a bit.

Sideswipe said "We better find that minicon fast." they all agreed and began to go through the castle.

* * *

Outside the Decepticons kept making the Autobots move away farther and farther away from the castle.

Thrust said through his com "That's it men keep leading them away from the castle so Megatron can start his plan."

* * *

The kids kept looking into rooms.

Rad looked into a bedroom and said "Nothing in here."

Carlos then looked into another room and said "Nada."

Alexis opened a door and found a princesses room with some beautiful clothing. "Wow look at this."

They all came and looked inside the room.

Rad, Carlos, Fred and Sides where awed at this but Billy said "Boring. It's just a girly room."

The minicons entered the room and started grabbing the things and observing them with curios beeps.

The kids laughed at this.

Rad then said "Come on guys we better keep looking."

Sideswipe then said "Maybe we should split up."

Rad only shook his head and said "Bad idea, if we all learned one thing from going into battle together is that staying together is a lot safer."

The others nodded.

Shurshock picked up a beautiful red dress and showed it to Alexis, begging her to put it on.

"What?" she said.

Her minicon only beeped again.

"Aw he want's you to play dress up." Billy said as Fred chuckled.

Alexis glared at them and said "He's a she."

"She is?" they asked.

She nodded.

Rad then said "Is that true Sideswipe."

He looked at them and said "Of course there are girl minicons, actually their called femmes, just like there are transformer femmes."

They where all awed at this. The minicons only nodded their heads.

Alexis looked back at her pleading minicon and said "Well okay." so she entered the closet and got dressed, she then got out and all the boys jaws fell. But Rad was infatuated. His heart had started racing at 100 mp.

Carlos said "Wow Alexis you're looking good."

"Yeah." said the two other boys.

She then looked at Rad and said "What do you think?"

Rad snapped out of his thoughts and said "You look beautiful." she blushed at this and said "Thanks."

"Ooooh." was the others response. Sides just looked on with interest.

Billy then got an idea as his face brighten up. He smiled and said "Hey this is just like the story we did back at the base."

They all looked at him.

Carlos said "Oh yeah."

Then Billy went up to Alexis, picked her up and ran down the hall yelling "The king has captured the princes!"

Alexis said fuming "Billy let me go!"

The guys ran after him and Rad said "Billy this isn't the time."

Sides then asked Carlos "Do you guys always have this much fun?"

Carlos looked back with a smile and said "Pretty much amigo."

Billy ran down the hall till he got to a door and pulled it open. He stopped rite in his tracks as he looked slacked jawed at the room.

Alexis turned her head and said "Billy what's wrong." she saw the room and became silent after a quick gasp.

The others came in and did the same as they saw this room.

Carol said "It's a torture room!"

Billy then said "Yeah no kidding."

Fred was whining at the scene. It was a dark room with a wooden birth with chains on it. Spiky weapons on the wall, chains, and many torture devices.

Fred said "I'm scared."

Billy then said "Ah come on Fred there's nothing to be scared of here."

Alexis got over her aw and said "Um Billy WOULD YOU PUT ME DOWN?!"

Billy yelled in surprise and put her down as he said "Alright, alright don't go losing your temper."

"I do not have a temper!" she retorted.

Carlos then said "Uh yeah you kind of do."

"I have to agree with him." Sides said.

"Okay guys lets leave her alone and lets get back to looking for the minicon."

"Right." they all said.

They all entered the room to search it.

Billy and Fred look at a certain wall. Billy was looking at a shield on the wall and said "Hey maybe the minicon is behind here." he took it off the wall, and as soon as he did the wall revolved around. Fred went "Mommy!" as they disappeared from the room.

At the same time Alexis trip a trap that put her in a net and sent her high up with a door opening over the ceiling, "AAhh!" she yelled as she went through the door and out of site along with her minicon.

"Guys!" Carlos said as Rad yelled out "Alexis!" this too set of a trap that sent them down from a trapped door under the room yelling along with their minicons.

"Guys!" Sides said.

Nightbeat beeped (We got to help them!) as he ran into the same spot Rad and Carlos where at and got himself in the same situation.

"Nightbeat!" yelled Sideswipe. He didn't know what to do, everyone was gone he took a step forward and got his foot caught in a rope that drove him to a wall and it spin him around out of the room which was now empty.

* * *

Billy and Fred where now going down a slide that went and took them all the way down to the donjon.

Fred looked up and shriek and said "Billy look!" he too looked at the direction he was looking at and his face turned shocked. They where both staring at a bunch of skeletons hanging on the wall with chains.

Fred then said with a whimper "What do you think their here for?"

Billy then said "I don't know." he tapped Fred on the shoulder and as he turned around he shrieked to the top of his lungs as Billy said with a skeleton over his body like a suit said "Maybe to eat you. Ahahaah!" he then fell on the floor laughing.

Fred then complained "That's not funny Billy you know that could of spiked up my blood pressure. Oh. Now I need sugar."

"Stop winning it was just a joke."

"Well Mr. funny pants how are we going to get out of here?"

Billy froze.

Fred then said worried "Billy?"

"I don't know….WHERE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR LIFE!" he said panicked.

Fred then said "Nooooo!" as he went up to the bars and started shaking theme "Save us anyone!"

* * *

The Autobots where getting pinned down.

Hotshot was having the most trouble. He was to distracted to stay focused.

Scavenger said "Buck up soldier, what's your problem."

Hothsot then said "I feel like some things wrong but I can't put my finger on it." he then dodged another laser.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the kids are in danger" then his face was one of anger "though you probably wouldn't listen to that coming from me, Starscream dose a better job."

Scavenger then said angrily "Lissten up soldier. Where in battle and this is no place for you to sulk so bot up!" Cyclones came at Hothsot but he just shot at him and the helicopter went down.

"Is that bot enough?" he said smugly.

More lasers then came at them.

* * *

Alexis screamed all the way up as the net flew her up into a room. The trapped door closed tight and the net let her lose. She tried to open the trapped door but it was useless.

"Oh great." she said. Shurshock patted her back. Alexis sighed and got up. She looked around and said "Where are we?" she then looked at the only door in the room and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"No." she whined. She then heard beeping. She turned around to see Surshock waving to her to come to the window. She did as she asked and was shocked.

"No way." She looked at the fields and the saw the dusts of battle from a far. "Where in the highest tower…..What is this a fairy tale?"

Shurshocked beeped and nodded her head to the side. Alexis went up to the door and started yelling as she hit it "Help! Get us out of here!"

* * *

Rad and Carlos fell to the next few floors under them. They got up with and umph and Carlos said "Where are we?"

Rad looked around and said "No way."

"What?"

"Carlos where in a room where there's a round table, that means where in a room where knights and kings would make their strategies."

"Way cool."

They got up and examined the room.

Their minicons beeped.

They laughed and Rad said "Yeah just like Arthur and the knights of the round table."

They then heard yelling.

Carlos said "What was that?"

The yelling became higher and they could recognized it right away.

They both said "Fred!"

They then heard another voice calling out for help they then said "Alexis!" but Rad was the one who said it the loudest and with the most worried face Carlos had ever seen his best friend with.

Carlos new exactly what to do and he said "Hey go get her hermano."

"What?" he said shocked.

"Don't play dumb with me Rad, we've bean best friends our whole lives and I know what your thinking. Go get her buddy. I'll go take care of the two stragglers."

"Yeah but what about Sideswipe?"

"He's an Autobot. And he has Nightbeat with him. What could possibly go wrong?"

Suddenly they heard an urgent beep and saw a yellow blur fall face down on the ground. When the dust cleared they could tell who it was "Nightbeat?"

Rad then said "But where's Sideswipe?"

Nightbeat shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Sideswipe was in a new room as soon as the door flipped. He looked around and saw that it was a kings room. And on the kings bed laid a sword and with that sword was "The minicon" he whispered as he approached it. He grabbed the sword and looked at it and then at the minicon attached to it. "Wow" he whispered as he gently rubbed the sword with his fingers feeling the smooth cold surface. He then touched the tip and said "It's…." but before he could say a word a trapped door opened under him and he went down a slide yelling.

* * *

Alexis had stopped yelling at the door and said "This is hopeless."

She then looked at the window and said "But maybe."

She ran to it and Started yelling for help.

Starscream was the one to hear her and said "Alexis?" and when he heard her again he said "Alexis!" he yelled and flew to her direction. Hotshot fallowed him and said "What are you doing." in his car mode.

"Alexis is in trouble!" he yelled back.

"What!" Hotshot said in shock. They where several miles away from the castle now and it would take them a while to reach it. He comed Optimus and said "Optimus the kids are in trouble."

Optimus then said as he threw Demolisher off him "What?" he then started to think a horrible thought and said "Hurry men, back to the castle!" so they all stopped what they did and where off.

The Decepticons didn't like this and fallowed. Thrust raced up ahead of them.

* * *

Sideswipe was thrown out of the ground and into a field where he noticed that he was several miles from the castle. "How'd I get all the way out here?"

"I brought you here."

Sideswipe turned around surprised and was shocked to see Megatron right there. Sides gasped at this and tried to run but Megatron just jump in front of him. He lade on the floor as he looked up and said "What do you want with me."

Megatron kneeled down on the floor.

Sideswipe thought _"What is he doing. He's going to kill me."_

But when he picked him up gently in his hand he tried to escape but Megatron only used his other hand to cup him. He then said "I won't hurt you."

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to talk."

"About what."

"About us being a family."

"What! Are you nuts? You almost killed me."

"I didn't know you where in there."

"Would it of made a difference? I heard what you said last time."

"I only said that because I couldn't show weakness in front of my men."

"So know your going to show you're not weak."

"No. I wanted to change you back."

"How and why would you help me?"

"We have created a machine that will turn you back."

"But why would you want to change me back. With me out of the way Optimus doesn't have someone to continue his legacy."

"But neither would I. During your time with use I became very attached to you. As if you where my own. I have bean very lonely for many years and have never found the right femme. But you seem to bring a sort of joy to our ranks, one I'm not sure your fellow bots appreciate."

This made Sideswipe mad.

**I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted**

"They do appreciate me! My dad love me and have done all he can to protect me."

"Didn't I do the same."

"You only used me to get to him! Just like my mother! My mother." he felt tears coming to his eyes.

**Surrender to nothing, or give up what I **

But he then remembered his mothers word _"Remember. You are the son of a leader."_

Sideswipe then stoop up in his hand and said "And I'm not going to join you or give you this minicon!"

**Started and stopped it, from end to beginning**

Megatron was shocked by this but was even more shocked as Sideswipe jumped off his and and landed on the ground. He tried to run away.

**A new day is coming, and I am finally free**

Megatron transformed and drove after him.

**Run away, run away, I'll attack**

Sideswipe kept running with speed he didn't even know he had.

**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**

Megatron the saw how fast he was as dust ran up in the air and said "How is he doing that?!" So he charged up his speed.

**Run away, run away, now I'll attack**

Sideswipe then said "I have to find the others." He then looked down at the minicon and said "I won't let him win."

**I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAA**

Suddenly Megatron came in from of him transformed and tried to grab him, but at the same time Sideswipe lifted the sword up.

* * *

Thrust was the first to make it to the castle. He heard Alexis yelling and looked up to see here sticking her head out the window. "Ahh. What a perfect opportunity." He flew up and startled Alexis as she screamed. He said "Come here you." But Alexis and her minicon back up against the wall get away from his reach.

* * *

Rad ran up some stares with his minicon and Nightbeat right behind him. They reached up the high tower where they heard Creaming. "Alexis!" he yelled with worry. As he ran faster until he reached the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "No!" he said frustrated. His minicon the beeped (We can help.) so the two minicons helped him stump down the door.

Alexis turned back and saw Rad and the two minicons. She said "Rad!" but was then grabbed by Thrust as he said gotcha. She screamed but Rand became angry and he jumped on his hand and used laserbeack to shock him. "AAAhh!" was Thrust reply and then said "Insolent boy." he then flicked him off his hand and against the wall "Rad!" Alexis yelled as he landed on the floor. But suddenly she heard "Thrust!"

Thrust looked back as saw a very angry Starcream charging his way "Oh dear." and he was then grabbed by the seeker and pummeled up against the wall.

This made the room shake and Alexis fell from Thrust's fingers. She ran up to Rad and carried him out of the room and down the stares. Rad awoke and looked up at Alexis and said "Alexis are you okay?" She stopped, settled him on the floor and said "Am I alright?! Are you alright?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" He then took her hand and said "As long as your okay." She blushed at this and said "Rad did you hit your head?" Rad nodded at this and said "But that doesn't mean I'm lying." she then caressed his cheek and said "Oh Rad." they became closer and lips almost touched until they heard several beeps and then a whistle. They turned around to see the minicons and the guys standing there.

Carlos then said "Well don't just stand there. Kiss him."

They blushed at this. The guys then started cheering "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

They just turned to each other and did just that. Suddenly part of the wall broke and it was Starscream saying "Are you kids okay." They all nodded their heads. Redalrt then came up to them and said "Is anyone hurt?!"

Alexis said "Rad has a bump on his head."

Red reached in and grabbed Rad in one hand as the other boys went to his other. Starscream picked up Alexis and saw her in the dress. He then said "What are you wearing."

Alexis blushed and then said "Oh this. It just a princess dress."

He then said "It looks nice."

They then saw that the Autobot where still fighting the Decepticons. Red siad "Starscream lets get out of here." He nodded his head, but before they left Red said "Where's Sideswipe?" The kids shrugged at this and Nightbeat started to beep in distress.

Optimus heard this. Looked at Thrust on the floor and picked him up by the color and said "Where is my son." in a low dangerous voice. Thrust only mound.

They then all heard a yell all pain coming from the other side of the castle some distance off.

Demolisher then said "Megatron!" they all then ran off to see what had happened.

* * *

Megatron was holding his sparking hand. He glared down at Sideswipe who was holding a battle stands with the sword in his hands.

**I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever**

Megatron then said "Impressive. When I turn you back you'll be a most valuable swordsmen."

"I said I'd never join!" Sides said angrily.

**It ended for both of us, faster than a **

Megatron tried to grab him with his other hand but Sideswipe only dodged it and tried to hold him back with the sword.

Megatron then said "Come on don't you want to be normal again so you don't have to embarrass yourself in front of your team like you did today?"

Sideswipe then thought sadly on how his friends had laughed at him today.

**Kill off this thinking, It's starting to sink in**

But suddenly he shook it out and said "How do you know about that?"

**I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see**

"I have my way's boy." he then lunged himself at him but he then ran again.

**Run away, run away, I'll attack**

Megatron fallowed him as he ran. He was about to grab him again when the sword in Sides hands almost cut this one too.

**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**

Sides just kept sprinting, but to no avail. He wasn't fast enough to out run his opponent.

**Run away, run away, now I'll attack**

He thought _"I can't out run him." _He looked back at his sneering face. He tried to run faster but

**I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAA**

He was then grabbed tightly in Megaron's hands.

**Your promises, they look like lies**

"Come know boy, I'm only trying to help you." "Then why don't I believe you?"

**Your honesty, like a back that hides a knifes (knife) **

Megatron then said "Your smart boy. But if you come willingly and give up the minicon then I won't have to reprogram you. I promise."

**I promise you (promise you)**

Sides tried to struggle out of his grip, he then felt a surge of strength in him.

**I promise you (promise you)**

Sides then said "Will this is what I promise you!"

**And I am finely free**

He forces the hands off of himself and jumped up to his face and left a scratch on his cheek as he landed on the floor.

**Run away, run away, I'll attack**

He ran a bit away, then turned to him and said "I will never join willingly!"

**Run away, run away, go chase yourself**

He turned back and began to run once more. But Megatron would not give up easily.

**Run away, run away, now I'll attack**

Sides ran as tears ran down his face thinking _"I can't believe I actually did that."_

Suddenly TidelWave landed in front of him and he made the ground under his feet fly and caused Sideswipe to fall upon his back. He stared up shocked at the giant who was going to grab him. But he flipped on to his back.

**I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack**

And pushed the sword through his hands and took it out. The giant yelled in pain.

Megatron then came and said "Tidelwave! Transform and combine!" so they did so.

**Run away, I'll attack, I'll attack**

Sdieswipe was scared. He had never gone up against Megatron in his super mode and much less in his new human mode. Sides stood his ground as Megatron came up to him.

**Run away, I'll attack, I'll attack**

Sides took the sword in a tight grip.

**Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)**

Megatron then smiled at his bravery and said "Just like your mother. Brave to the very end." he stretched out his arm to grab him.

**I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAA**

That did it. Sides roared a battle cry in anger and ran onto Megatron's arm and sliced one of his canons off. Megatron became infuriated at this and swatted him away.

**Your promises**

"I don't want to hurt you like I did last time."

**(promises, promises)**

Sides looked up as he was about to be picked up again by the giant mech.

**I promise you**

Sides said slowly from his wounds "I will never join a murderer. You killed my mother.

**(promise you)**

I forgive you for that. But I shall never willfully join someone who has only caused me pain." Blood trickled down his lip.

**I promise you**

He then said "And I shall never call you my dad willfully. I already have one.

**(promise you, promise you)**

And I shall fight with all my strength to do the right thing." he coughed and wheezed.

Megatron was shocked and had never seen such bravery said to him by one so small. He touched some of the blood on his cheek.

"Megatron!"

They both looked up to see Optimus and the others.

Optimus looked to the ground shocked and said "Sideswipe!" he ran up and picked up his son, then glared back at Megatron. Megatron had a look of melancholy but only said "This isn't over Prime. That boy's to good for you." and he and his men teleported back to the moon base.

Optimus looked back down at Sideswipe and said "Are you okay?"

Sideswipe said "Besides getting slapped by a giant mechanical hand. I'm fine."

Hotshot then said "Man Sides what did you say to Megatron that made him think so highly of you."

Sides then told them all that had happened and where all shocked. But before they could make a comment Sideswipe fell unconscious. Red alert looked at him and said "He's fine. Just tired."

They all nodded. Optimus then thought as they headed home _"How am I going to protect you? Though you seam to of learn to take care of yourself."_

* * *

Back on the moon.

The Decepticons all trans warped in and Megatron then said "Thrust."

"Yes sir." he said timidly.

Megatron stretched out his hand, that had some red blood on it, and showed it to Thrust "Take this sample with you and find out how that boy can still defend himself."

* * *

Back at the A-bot base.

Red alert said "I'm sorry sir but I just cant find out how he can do all of these things."

Optimus sighed and put his head down. He then looked at Sideswipe who was laying on small bed on the berth. He then turned to Red and said "As long as he's okay and can protect himself there's probably no need to worry."

"Maybe not." they all turned to Scavenger. "But maybe we should take this as a chance to start training him again. If he can't battle as a transformer, then he will just have to battle as a human."

They all stared a bit uncertain at this.

Hotshot then said "Wait a minute. You mean battle as in actually battle with us?"

Scavenger then said "That's exactly my point."

Optimus then said "Wait a second-"

"No. Now listen here Optimus. I know you don't want to lose him. But he is still a warrior. He's bean battling for a long time now and I think you where to rash to keep him out of battles. He's still a soldier whether he is your son or not. If you would had know back then you would be proud of him taking on Megatron instead of being worried all the time. I know you can never really stop worrying about your son. But he will never grow if you keep treating him like a sparkling."

Optimus then said "Your right. I just don't want to lose him. He's all I have left of her."

Scavenger then said "But he's also going to be the next leader of the Autobots. That's what being the son of a leader is about. Sideswipes a good kid, but he still has a way to go before he's considered a mech."

Sideswipe slept peacefully through this but at the end of Scavengers speech he said "Grandpa."

They where all shocked by this. But where more shocked when they saw a smile on the old bots face.

Optimus then said "Then will you start training him again?"

"You know I will."

Under his mask Optimus smiled. His son my be different but he was still a soldier and his son.

* * *

The next day.

Sideswip woke up to see he was in the med lab.

"Hu? Why am I here?" he began to think and then said with a (0.0) face. He then said "Oh yeah….I fought Megatron as a human!" his face was full of shock and he heard some snickering and turned to see Hotshot.

Hotshot said "Yeah you did. Though we had to come along to help you."

Sideswipe then thought of something else "What time is it?"

"8:30. Why?"

He grabbed his hair and scrammed "I'm going to be late for class! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Before he could answer they both heard "Because I told him not to."

They both turned to see Optimus and Sideswipe said "What? Why?"

"I thought you could use a break from yesterdays battle."

"But dad I have to go. Me and Cassandra have to work on our theater project." he got out of bed and jumped to the floor and ran to his room to get dressed.

Optimus fallowed him and found that he was dressed and brushing his hair.

Optimus then said "Sideswipe didn't you just noticed what you just did."

"Yeah I jumped off the berth, and before you say anything, can we wait to talk about this till after school. I want to get there on time."

Optimus only nodded and thought _"Maybe a good day at school for him will help all of us calm down." _he then fallowed Sideswipe out the door and to the entrance.

Hotshot saw them walk pass and thought _"What if the Decepticons try to take him when he's at school. I don't want anything to happened to him. I also wonder how human school is like. I hadn't had a chance to ask him." _he then had a bright idea. He then went into and old storage space and picked up what looked like a bat version of laserbeack only silver.

He walked to the entrance and saw that Sideswipe was just getting into Optimus "Come on dad where going to be late."

"There's till time Sideswipe just calm down."

When they left Hotshot let go of the small spy bot and said "Okay skybat, track him down." The mechanical bat flew after his target.

* * *

Sideswipe got out as he usually did and ran to his first class. But unknown to him, he was being watched.

He went and took a seat at his desk as he waited for class to start.

* * *

Hotshot was in the monitor room as he saw all of this go on. He smiled at his own cleverness but new he had to tell the others sooner or later.

The first one to notice what Hotshot was doing was Redalert.

He said "Hotshot what are you doing?"

He turned back and said "See for yourself."

Red looked at the monitor and was shocked he said "Hotshot is that-"

"Yup that's Sideswipe at school."

"But how did you-"

"Remember battrap."

"Yeah I made him."

"Well that's how you can see all of this. He's not as capable as laserbeach but he at least gets the job done."

"Hey what's going on in here." Jetfire said as he and the others came in.

Red then said "It seams that Hothsot has decided to take up an interest in spying." he pointed to the screen.

They looked up at the screen. Blurr then said "Is that Sideswipe?"

Hiost then said "And at school?"

Hotshot then said "I just wanted to make sure that the Decepticons wouldn't try anything. Plus I wanted to check out this whole school thing."

"Where is everyone?" they all looked to the door to see Optimus.

"Optimus?! What are you doing here?" Hotshot asked nervously.

Optimus crossed his arms and said "I should be asking you the same thing." he then looked at the monitor. His eyes grew and he said "Is that Sideswipe?"

Hotshot chuckled nervously.

Optimus then said as he put a his hand to his chin "Now why didn't I think off that."

They all smiled at his and then heard "Alright class it's time to begin."

The Autobots looked to the screen and then got comfortable as they saw the class begin.

Dr. Willow then said "Last time we learned on how to take care of a broken limb. Now today we're going to see what you should do if a limb is cut off. The girls ewwed as the boys said cool. Sideswipe just had a look of disturbance on his face.

So did the other Autobots back home.

Dr. Willow then said "Now if an appendage is cut of you should try to stop the bleeding and find the lost limb, you should but it in an ice back to keep it alive so when you get to the hospital they might be able to reattach it. Here is a slide show on how to do this." She started the film and some off the kids shrieked while others thought it was cool. Sideswipe just had a look of shock on his face.

The Autobots also had a look of shock on their faces, well except Redalert. He was actually intrigued by this and said "Interesting, their bodies cut body parts can also be put back on."

Hotshot said in shock as he tried to cover his optics "How can they show this stuff to kids?!"

The others where to in shocked to respond.

The class ended and Sideswipe had a look of utter shock and a tone lighter. He went to his next class and sat next to Fred and Alexis. They noticed his face.

Hotshot then said "Hey it's Alexis and Fred."

Red then said "They must be sharing the same mathematics class."

Hoist then said "I wonder how he dose in there."

Alexis said "What happened Viren?"

"We saw a video in health class-"

"Don't say anymore!" Fred said in fear as he put his hands over his ear's.

Sides had a confused look on his face now.

Alexis then said "Let's just say we know what those videos are like. We did already take that class."

Sides just nodded his head.

Jetfire then said "We know your pain buddy."

Mr. Greek came up to them and said to Sideswipe "Viren my I ask you to sit over there. I want you to take a special test."

He raised a brow and said "What for sir."

"To see what level in math your in."

He nodded his head and sat in the secluded aria.

The teacher gave him a packet and he began his work. The Autobots stared at this intently. But it was only 30 minutes when he finished his work and handed it back to the teacher.

Red said "Why do they give them such easy math problems?" The others just shrugged.

The teacher looked over the work for a while and was bugged eyed at the end of grading it.

"Mr. Prime my you pleas come with me outside the classroom?"

Viren looked up and walked out with the bat spy fallowing him.

Outside the class.

Mr. Greek said "Viren I don't know what to say. I think you need to be put in a higher math class. I also teach Pre A.P."

"What's that?"

"It's a class where you get to learn harder math problems."

He just looked confused and said "Okay."

He nodded and the bell rang. "Well go on to your next class, but try to came by early tomorrow before school so I can talk to you about the class."

Sideswide nodded his head and left.

Hothsot said "Why do they have to give him harder math problems. He's just going to know them."

Hoist just said "Human teachers are strange."

Sideswipe came to theater class and saw Cassandra in her seat reading "Beast."

He cam up to her and said "Hi."

She finished what she was reading and said as she smile "Hi V. How are you doing?"

The others chuckled at this, all except Optimus who looks with concern.

"I'm doing good." he smiled sheepishly and sat down next to her.

The Autobots then said "It's the girl." and where all on full alert now.

Cassandra then said "I got the script."

"That's great."

She gives him his script. They look over it.

The teacher comes in and take roll. When he reaches Cassandra she dose here usual howl.

This shocks the Autobots.

Hotshot "What was that?"

Redalert then said "I believe it is a wolf call."

"Good enthusiasm as always Cassandra."

Jetfire then said "I think she's cool. Plus her teacher doesn't mind."

Optimus had a critical look in his optics as he saw that Sides only smiled at this.

When the roll was done the teacher told them to start practicing.

Jetfire then said "Alright where going to see what these two are up to."

They looked down at there scripts and began to read and fallow the script:

They looked into each others eyes and Viren pretended to try and kiss her and Cassandra just looked away.

"What was that?" asked Hotshot. The others shrugged.

Cassandra: Anakin, no

Hotshot "So that's way she called him that yesterday."

Viren: From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you and now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you make my stomach turn over (And it actually did at that piont. He thought "Wow this acting stuff feels really…. real.")- My mouth goes dry.(and his mouth actually dried.) I feel dizzy. (The room begins to spin) I can't breathe. (And he actually choked a bit) I'm haunted by the kiss you never have given me.(He comes closer to her and Cassandra has no idea why but she dose the same.) My heart is beating (His heart started pumping fast. There eyes still locked) hoping that kiss will not became a scar. What can I do? I will do anything you ask…."

Hotshot then said "Hey this is from that StarWars fic."

They keep looking intently into each others eyes. They then heard clapping. They turned to see the class chearing and the teacher then said "That was excellent! The raw power. You convinced me. You convinced me that you are in love with her and that you are suffering." They both blush at this and turned from each others gaze.

Daisy said "That was so cute!"

Ruth then said "Totally romantic."

They blushed at this. Then there was laughter and it came from non other then "Jeff" Cassandra ground and stood and Jeff said "you two make a lovely couple. Seriously. So when's the wedding." he laughed more.

Starscream said "I take back what I said about the girl's laugh. The boy is differently Cyclones double."

Sides was plain embarrassed. He tried to sink into his chair.

Cassandra had had enough of this and said "Your just jealous cause he's hotter then you and a better actor."

The whole class and the Autobots all had a look of 0.0 on there faces.

Optimus face mask almost dropped off, he thought _"This girl thinks my son is appealing?! I am not ready for this!"_

They all came out of it and the teacher said "Cassandra you shouldn't off said that."

She glare back and said "Then get him to lay off."

Mr. Spear then said "Jeff my you pleas stop bothering them. It is making them very uncomfortable and if you don't stop I will ask you to go and practice outside the classroom."

So the class settled down and Cassandra sat down. Sides looked at her with a look of question.

She looked at him and said "What?"

"Do you really think I'm hot?"

Her face became red.

Hotshot face palmed himself.

Blurr then said "He shouldn't of said that."

"How would you know?" asked Hoist.

"Believe it or not I've had my experiences with femmes before."

They where all shocked at this until they heard a "Well-"

They looked back at the screen.

Cassandra then said "Yeah you are. I've always had a thing for guys with tan skin and a well built small amount of muscle. Your hair and blue eyes are just a bones."

He blushed at this but smiled all the same. He thought _"Dose this mean she likes me?!"_

She then said "Well we should get going on the project."

He snapped out of it and said "Oh right."

They looked back at there scripts and continued.

After that class they went off to the next one. Each of them looking back at each other a couple of times before they left.

Sides headed to lunch and sat with the guys. The first thing he blurted out was "Cassandra thinks I'm hot!"

Carlos spat out his chocolate milk.

Billy was slacked jawed.

Fred chocked on his sandwich and then swallowed it.

Rad and Alexis looked away from each other while still holding hands.

Sideswipe began to tell the story.

Starscream asked "What are they doing?"

Redalert then said "I believe they are doing what couples call holding hands."

"Couples?!" they all turned to him.

"Yes. When Rad was in my med bay Alexis wouldn't leave his side and I think that when he asked her to be, what's it called again, oh his girlfriend."

Starscream let out a small growl but turned back to the spy cam.

Alexis said "That's so cute."

Rad then said "Maybe you should ask her for her phone number and take her out on a date."

Sides then said "Really. But where would I take her."

Fred said "My mom said the most romantic place ever is Paris France. Mmmm the bakery."

Billy then said "You could take her to Paris through the space bridge."

Carlos then said "Dud, then she would know about the Autobots."

"Oh yeah."

Fred then said "Maybe you could blind fold her."

Alexis then said "Boys. They have no idea." she then turned to Rad and said "Oh not you. Your different."

"Well thanks." he said with a smile.

Billy then said "Cootie alert!"

Alexis then said "Back off!" and they did. Knowing better then to mess with her, sometimes.

She then looked to Sides and said "You should take her somewhere special that you think she'll enjoy. Think of the things she likes."

He thought for a minut and said "She likes animals. And knows a lot about them."

Rad then said "Good that's a start."

After lunch he went to his last class of the day in tech.

He sat at his desk and began to work. The Autobots looked at it and where shocked to see that he was making a virtual version of themselves. The teacher came up to him and said "Very nice quality Viren. This is going to be some video game."

"Vedio game?" they all asked. Hotshot then said "Hey I know what he's doing. We've bean wanting to do something like that for a while now. It sounded cool but we didn't have time."

Blurr said "He better not blow our cover."

Hotshot said "Don't worry they think their just made up characters."

Jetfire then said "Cool I've always wanted to be in a video came."

The others nodded. They watched him for a while until Hotshot looked at the time.

Hotshot then said "Oh man I gotta pick him up." he rushed out the door and headed for the school.

* * *

Sideswipe stepped out of the school as the others kids came poring out. He looked around for Hot Shot. He spotted him and walked over to him when. Someone put a hand on his shoulder to stopped him. He looked up to see about three boys standing there(they all wore sun glasses) They where taller than him and had a bully like look. One said "Where you going half pint." he had a red bandanna on his head.

Hotshot thought (Uh Oh)

Sides only said "To my car" as he tried to get around him, but they stood in his way.

One of them said "We heard you where good with computers." he wore a blue hat.

"Yeah, wait how do you know?"

The three chuckled and the one with a shaved head said "We saw you come out of the tech class and we've heard the other nerds say you got a good hacking method.

Hotshot (Sides what have you gotten yourself into?)

"So what?" he know had an annoyed glare in his eyes.

The red bandana said "We need you to hack into the main computer system and change our grades on some tests."

Blue hat then said "Or our folks are gonna put us on lock down."

Sides then said "I don't think so."

Shaved head then said "Then we'll just have to persuade you" as he punched his fist into his hand.

Sides then thought _"What am I going to do, if I hit them to hard they could get hurt." _

Suddenly "Hey!" they all turned to see Cassandra coming up to them. Sides then thought _"Oh no Cassandra. What if they hurt her?" _She stopped in front of them and said "Leave my friend alone."

(What is she doing here?)

Blue hat then said "Oh so he's your friend?" and snickered.

She glared at him gave a growl.

"Wow what was that?" said red bandana.

(Didn't see that coming)

Sides then said "Pleas don't get into this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Awww…" they heard the bullies say.

Shaved head then said "Hey girly maybe you should convince your buddy here to do as we ask."

She glared at him and said "If he doesn't want to do it then he doesn't."

Red bandana then said as he grabbed her by the arm "Hey sweetie I like your spunk." he brushed his fingers through her hair. Her eyes widened and she slapped him as she began to scream "Don't touch me!" (Wow she's mad) The guy was about to punch here {But what he had done had angered Sides} when Sides grabbed his hand the guy started crumbling to his feat as he said "Don't you dare touch her."

The guys backed off. A teacher who saw what happened came up to the boys and said "You are in a lot of trouble?"

Sides said "They wanted me to change their grades or something then this guy" he pointed at red head band "goes and grabs her and rubs his fingers through here hair and almost hits her!" Cassandra nodded and when he got a better look at the boys he said "Oh not again! You two are free to go but these three have appointment with the principal. You are the 5th computer student this month to get jumped by these guys."

When they where gone Sides said "Are you okay?"

Cassandra looked back at him and said "Yeah I'm. I didn't know you where so strong."

He blushed and said "Yeah well I didn't want him to hurt you and umm…. I was umm… thinking if I could have your phone number?"

She thought about this for a while and then said "Sure why not, but I want your's also."

"Okay." so they exchanged phone numbers and went their separate ways.

In the care Sides said as they drove off "What no comments, videos, pictures."

HotShot said "No you did good Sides."

He smiled at this and they where off.

Optimus and the others where shocked by what had happened. He then said "Non of you are to say a word to him about this. Got it?"

They all nodded their heads.

* * *

When he got home Scavenger came up to him and said "Sideswipe we need to talk."

"Okay." he said. Scavenger started walking to the training room. Sides shrugged and fallowed. Hotshot went to go check on Chico. It was time for his third meal.

When they got into the training room Scavenger said "It's time you went back into your training."

Sides eyes widened and said "Really!" with a smile on his face. This made Scavenger smile and nod his head _"I'm surprised he wants to go back to it after the way I used him like a crash dummy." _

"First where going to watch that martial arts video I bought you and then where going to practice some moves okay?"

"Yes sir!" Sides saluted and ran off to get it.

They look at the video for some time and then they began to practice. After doing some moves with him, Scavenger decided to sit down. Soon he began to fall asleep and snore.

_Flash back_

_Scavenger was a bit younger and he was looking at a young Optimus Prime. He said "Come on Optimus you need to kick that leg up higher!" _

_So he did. "Good job. Now add in some punches." he did so as well. _

"_Now stop." Optimus stopped on the dime and saluted. _

_Scavenger nodded and said "Nice work kid." _

"_Thank you scavenger." _

"_Now face me." _

"_What?" his optics where as big as dinner plates. _

"_You heard me." he got into a stance and waved for him to come at him._

_Prime took a deep breath and charged at him with a battle cry. But when he got close enough he grabbed his wrist and twisted it around and said "To slow." and pushed him away. Optimus punched the ground. Scavenger came up to him to hold his hand to him. Optimus took the hand and they shook hands "Good try kid. But be careful with that temper of yours."_

_End dream._

Scavenger kept snoring as Sideswipe kept repeating the same punch and kick technique. Hotshot came in and chuckled as he saw this. Sides turned back to him and said "What?"

"Nothing it's just amusing."

Suddenly they heard a snorting sound and Scavenger got up, yawned and said "Okay Optimus you need to kick that leg up higher."

The nodded their heads to the right and Sideswipe said "Optimus?"

Scavenger woke up completely and say his mistake.

Hotshot snickered as he said "Scavenger this is Sideswipe. Do we need to get Red in here and check you out." he was holding Chico who barked.

Scavenger growled and Hotshot stepped back hands up.

Scavenger looked at Sideswipe and then said "Right I guess it's time."

They both said "Huh?"

Sides said "Time?"

Hotshot said "Scavenger what to you mean."

As quick as lightning Scavenger tried to punch his fist down on Sideswipe. But the you man just jumped out of the way and tried to fight back but he was grabbed by the arm and twisted, then dropped to the floor. Chico barked through the hold thing as HotShot kept the little pup from jumping off his hand.

Sides punched the ground with his fist. Scavengers eyes widened and picked him up. He brut him up to eye level and said "Nice try kid. But watch your temper." Scavenger then settled him down and walked off to find Optimus. The two youngsters just looked at each other and shrugged. The pup just kept on barking and gave out a few howls.

* * *

Scavenger was in Optimus room telling him all that had happened.

Finely Scavenger said "He's just like you."

Optimus was a bit surprised by this. His son had gotten some of his traits after all. He finely said "So he has a bit of a temper."

"About the same temper. But he's usually not like that." Scavenger said.

Optimus then said "But that's not what I'm most worried about right now."

Scavenger said "Your worried about his relationship with that girl."

He perked his head and said "How did you-"

"Don't think I didn't notice your reaction to her when she and Sideswipe where together. Optimus you have to lay off."

"But when he gets turned back he will need to marry a femme of high class."

"But what if he never gets turned back. Would you still love him."

"Of course I will. But I just-"

"Optimus do not start thinking that your son is too good for someone. I remember your caretakers didn't really like Elita that much."

"That was different. Elita was a femme. She's a-"

"A human girl. Who he has fallen in love with."

Optimus just stood there shocked. He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Optimus said out of his daze.

Sidesswipe came in and said "Hey dad can I take Chico for a walk in the woods?"

"Well…"

"Pleeeaas." he said with big puppy dog eyes and then Chico came in and did the same. He laughed and said "Alright."

"YAY!" and ran off.

They both chuckled at this and Scavenger said "Still the same old Sideswipe."

* * *

Sideswipe put a red leash on Chico and said "You ready boy."

"Woof!"

"Alright then lets go!" and they ran out of the base.

* * *

Back on the moon base.

Demolisher was looking at the satellite that they where using to spy on Sideswipe. He didn't see Sides because he thought he was still in the base. He yawned with and said "Why do I have to look for- Hey!" he spotted Sideswipe walking through the woods. He got up and said "Megatron!"

The D-con's came into the room and Megatron was excited because it meant that they might be able to capture Sideswipe. The strange thing was that the smile on his face was soft.(I know grouse!) They looked at the screen and he said "What is he doing out there?" they then heard a bark and saw little Chico. Sides said laughed and said "Yeah it is nice out here boy."

Megatron then said with a scowl "Pathetic. They thought giving him a pet would make him feel taller or still part of their team."

Cyclones cackled and said "I think it's cute. Can I keep it?"

Megatron glared at him and said "When we capture him the animal will belong to him. Remember I still want him to be the next Decepticon leader so you are to treat him with respect. Now lets get down there before those Autofools find out."

* * *

Sideswipe was enjoying himself as he kept walking deeper into the woods. He was enjoying himself to much to notice. He laughed as he saw that Chico was trying to bite a bug that kept getting away. "Don't worry boy you can do it." Suddenly Chico stopped and pricked his ears and sniffed the air. He then snarled and made his hair stand as he turned around. "What's the matter boy?" he raised an eye brow.

Suddenly the Decepticons warped right behind Sides. He turned his head and screamed. Megatron said "Nice to see you again Sideswipe. Now come along and lets get you home."

Sides said "Stay back! I beat you before and I can do it again!"

"Ahh, but this time you have no weapon."

Sides had a look that red 'Oh man.'

Megatron then said as he tried to reach for Sides "Now how about you give up this foolish game and-" Chico launched himself at him but fell on his back from the shortness of the leash.

Megatrons eyes turned to slits and said "You know men I change my mind." he turned to Cyclones and said "Dispose of it."

"Oh goody! AHAHAH!" he tried to shoot him with a laser but Sides tried to get him away from the blast as Megatron tried to grab him before he was shot. But it was to late, Sides hade gotten Chico and he was blasted with the laser and sent flying into a jagged pile of rock that he hit his head on. He slid to the ground. But he gets up. His jacket half missing. He runs off deeper into the woods.

"After him!" Megatron yelled.

Sideswipe ran as if he hadn't bean damaged. He just kept running and running. He ran so far away that the Decepticons could no longer track. He came to a field. He stared in agape as he saw the tall lush green grass with thousands of little light fluttering around him.

"Wow." he said as Chico sniffed the air.

He walked on to the field slowly in a sort of mesmerized way. "What are they?" Chico tried to bite one of the insects. Sides chuckled at this. Chico then smelled the air again and whined. "What the matter boy?" then he felt a sort of pain in his head. "Uh.." he said and crumbled to the ground on his knees and lastly on his side. Chico got out of his grasp and barked. Sides rolled on his back and said "What's happening?" as his vision began to blur and then darken, the last thing he saw was little Chico barking for him to get up.

Chico tried to get him to wake up by licking him, nibbling his fingers and barking in his ears. Nothing worked. He then wined. Suddenly he heard the sound of large footsteps and Demolisher saying "We can't find him boss." "Then keep looking!"

Chico looked back at Sideswipe and at the woods, he took a last look at Sideswipe and ran off into the woods to find help. He thought _"I hawf two fwind twe bwiggwer mwen." _

Sides just laid there with sweat coming down his face as pain showed from it.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry you'll just have to wait tell the next chapter to find out what's going on. Ands don't get mad at me. I hate cliff hangers too, but sometimes they just make the story better.

SO I HOPE I GET REVIEWS! Pweeeeeeaaaaaaas. Okay that was corny.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait.

Sideswipe laid in the tall grass as the tiny glowing insects dances around him. He was sweating as he stayed their unconscious, his mind going through a strange process.

**In his mind:**

_A femme with pink, blue , and orange with a gray face and blue optics, along with a head piece that looked like Sideswipe's only longer and more apart, and pink lips. We see her running while holding a blanket covering something and put it in a pod and said "Remember sweetie I love you. And you are a son of a leader. Remember that." The pod closed and outside a scream was heard._

_Part of the sheet came of to reveal a small little Sideswipe. He was crying from all the excitement as he sailed through the sky. Suddenly he felt something hit the pod and shake it, next the sensation of falling occurred and he cried harder as he fell and finely felt land and a sliding motion until it stopped. He kept crying until he heard a voice say "What is that?" he then heard a whined sound and a blast. Sides stopped crying as he saw the mech before him, he was around present time Sideswipe's age and had a blue color armor with some orange here and their and some sort of car shape metallic cape on his back, he had no face mask and his head piece was solid. With a giant laser in his arm that he settled to his waist and said "A sparkling. But what's it doing out here." He came closer to it. Sideswipe started to cry and let his arms up, begging to be picked up. The young soldier didn't know what to do, he had a sort of shocked face as he said "Okay." he picked him up and the sparkling stopped crying and he snuggled up close to the mech's chest for comfort and warmth. "Ummm….Okay kid I'm not a sparkling sitter I'm a sniper so don't get to comfortable got it." he only got the sparkling to smile at him and cuddle closer. The young mech just said "Look at me I'm talking to a sparkling as if he can understand me, and know I'm talking to my self. They where right when I first signed up, war does make you crazy." he got up and started leaving the battled zone._

**Back out of his mind:**

Little Chico tried his best to remember where the base was as he tried to get out of sight from the incoming D-cons. He hid behind a rock as he heard Cyclones say "I can't wait to catch that little fuzz ball, when I catch it I'm gonna hug it and love it and call it Gorge." Demolisher then said annoyed "Where not here to find pets, where here to find the kid. So get that through your head!"

"Okay sheesh." when they where gone Chico started running off again and thought "I haw twa fwind thwam fwast."

**Back in his mind:**

_At an old rundown building a tall mech with red and black said "Oh the poor thing." The young mech from the battlefield was holding little Sides in his arms. "So you say he was just abandoned there?" said the tall mech. "I guess that's the case Sideswipe." The mech nodded his head and a yellow and black mech came in and said "What's going on bro?" The red mech looked at the yellow one and said "We have an abandoned sparkling Sunstreaker." The yellow one crossed his arms and said "Not another one. Why don't they just bring them here like they should, those bots really make me mad." The red mech looked back at the young blue one and said "Thank you __**Blurr**__."_

**Outside **

Blurr looked at the monitors. He was bored and decided to check the perimeter suddenly something appeared on the screen, Megatron was in the woods looking like he was searching for something. He contacted the others and said "Optimus you have to get to the control room pronto." They all charged in and Optimus gasped and said "Sideswipes out there." "WHAT!" the others said in shock. All but Scavenger, he just had a look of worried that he got rid of quickly and said "Well lets not just stand here lets get out there!" "Right!" they all yelled and ran out to the forest.

**Inside**

_Weeeeeeeeee said a little Sideswipe as he was held up by the red mech known as Sideswipe. "You like that kid?" the sparkling giggled and said "Swipy!" The red mech gasped and said "Sunstreaker come here." The yellow mech came in and said "Yeah bro what is it?" the red mech put the sparkling down on his lap and pointed at himself as he said "Who am I?" the sparkling looked at him and said "Swipy." "AHAHAAH oh that is a real riot." laughed the yellow mech. "Sunny!" the yellow mech stopped laughing and said "What did you call me?" a bit mad. The red mech had a goofy smirk on his face as the sparkling giggled and the yellow mech glared at him. He then pointed a finger at the red one and said "You showed him that!" "Uh come on Sunny." "I thought I said never to call me that!" he yelled and ran after him as the red mech held the sparkling and ran for his life, all the while the sparkling giggled._

_Some years later_

_Sideswipe was a youngling now and he was staring at a screen. Red Sideswipe came in with another, slightly older, youngling with white and black and said " What you doing Rookie?" they named him that for being the youngest of the mechlings in the orphanage, he looked up at him and said "I'm trying to see if I can crack these codes." the other youngling giggled but red Sideswipe grabbed his shoulder and said "That's not nice Barricade." "But he's to young." "He can learn." They both came up to him and Sideswipe put both youngling on his lap as he started to explain code hacking._

**Outside.**

The Autobots had decided to split up and Hotshot and Hoist where trying to get the trees out of there way "Uhh I can't stand this." said in irritated Hotshot "Calm down little buddy their just trees." Before he said anything back they heard something. They looked over some trees and saw Demolisher and Cyclones. Talking and walking. Cyclones said "Oh how much longer are we going to be out here?" "Until Megatron catches that kid! Now stop wining you're giving me a head ache."

"Not on my watch." whispered an angry Hotshot. Hoist had a look of anger as well as they took out their weapons. They then nodded to each other and they jumped them with a battle cry "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

**Inside**

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" fell a young Rookie. The other mechlings. One of them being Barricade, the obvious leader of the small group. He started to cry and enorgeon tears fell from his face. The mechlings stopped laughing and looked at him confused. Barricade said "Hey I just tripped you. Come on it was a joke." "It still hurts." Rookie sobbed. The other mechlings then got into a small circle and started to whisper. "Okay?" said Barricade and they all nodded. They turned to Rookie and Barricade put out his arm to a still sniffling Rookie and said "Get up." he grabbed his hand and was pulled up. Barricade then said "Listen Rookie. Cry babies don't last long out here and with what's going on we need to be strong. And since we are all the same I say we need to stay together. Understand?" Rookie nodded as did Barricade and said "Good. You know the gang. Jazz, Blaster, and Mirage." _

**Outside.**

Red, Jetfire, and Starscream where looking for Sideswipe. Jetfire then said "Why would he go through all this trouble just to get Sideswipe?" Red said "It's probably only to make Optimus suffer." "I don't think so." they both looked back at Starscream and Jetfire said "What do you mean?" "Yes what else could he want Sideswipe for?" Red asked. Starscream then explained "When he lost his memories and he was captured he seamed to grow on the others. But Megatron seamed the happiest. Not just because he would make Optimus suffer but because he had someone to carry on his legacy and he grew very fond of him. He liked being called a father." They both looked at him shocked until Jetfire said "I don't believe it." "Traitor!" They all turned to see Megatron, Thrust, and Wheeljack.

**Inside**

_Fire was burning and lasers flew every which way. The scream of young mechlings were heard. Some shadows of Decepticons entered and where about to attack the two young mechlings, but, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" a battle cry was heard and a yellow and red blur appeared from no where. Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe blaster, hit and wrestled with each of the Decepticons. Rookie, now a young preteen, looked on with horror at this. Suddenly "Come on we have to help!" Barricade shouted as he and his group charged into battle with weapons "Where did you get those?" asked Rookie. The older mech said while handing him a small laser "In Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's old battle trophies now come on." Barricade flung himself into battle and took down many of the Decepticons. Sideswipe saw how the other where doing, blaster used his well 'blaster's' to blast at the intruders, Jazz used some fancy fighting style, Mirage turned invisible and fought while his opponents couldn't see him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They all turned to see Sunstreacker laying still on the ground "NOOOOO!" yelled his brother as he went to take on the Decepticon that did this but was met with a blade to his vitals and he fell "SIDESWIPE!" yelled a crushed Rookie who looked angrily and blew the top off of part of the fallen roof. It fell on the Decepticon and he was unconscious as he hit the floor. Rookie ran up to Sideswipe and held his upper body up. The red mech lit his optics on and said "Rookie. Are you okay?" "Me? What about you? What's going to happen-" put he was cut of by Sideswipe as he wiped an energeon tear of his face and said "Rooky. There's nothing left you can do for me." his eyes started flickering "No, no! I won't let you go offline. You where like a father to me. Pleas don't leave me! Us!" Sideswipe then said "And you where like my son. So that's why I know give you my name. Cough. Rookie, from this day forward your name is now Sideswipe…" his light turned of in his eyes and he was gone but not before a paper with his new name came out saying it was legalized. "NO, NO, don't do this, pleas come back. Don't leave us all like this." Barricade and the other looked on at this. The others looked on with sadness but Barricade looked on with anger. Suddenly the sound of Autobots coming to help hit their adios. "Perfect." said Barricade angrily. _

**Outside**

Scavenger, Blurr, and Optimus looked through the woods for any clues to where Sideswipe was. Suddenly the bushes rustled and Blurr turned quickly and aimed his laser at it, but Chico came out running and yapping. "What?" he said as he lowered his weapon so as not to hurt Chico. "What is that thing doing here?" he asked. Optimuse came rushing up to the pup, but the small pup started to run off. Optimus said "After him, he my know where Sideswipe is." They fallowed him. But suddenly Tidelwave appeared and was about to step on Chico but Blurr thrusted himself at the poor creature and caught him before he was stepped on. He gave Blurr a kiss. "Ugh!" "Tidelwave crush Autobots and tiny organic." Chico only growled at the giant. Optimus then said "Blurr go find Sideswipe we'll handle Tidelwave." "Yes sir!" he said and ran off. Chico kept growling. "Easy boy, lets go find Sideswipe." he had a shocked face on and then said "They where right, war dose make you crazy."

_Sorry for stopping it there but I think a new page will fresh me up , plus it's bean sitting around my computer for to long._


	12. Chapter 12

Sideswipe was still in the medow where the fireflies flew but he was still unconscious.

**Inside his mind**

_An adult mech that was gray and red stood in front of Sideswipe, Barricade, Jazz, Blaster, and Mirage. There faces held no emotion. Then the adult said "My name is Bluestreak and I will be your commanding officer. I know your names but." he turned to Sideswipe and said "What would you like to be called son. I saw the documents, but I can understand if you want to not change it. So what do you want to be called?" Barricade was about to answer for him but Sideswipe beat him by saying "Sideswipe. It's what our take carer wanted. I want to fulfill his last request." The bot nodded and said "I understand." the bot then left. Barricade then said "How could you? You have no right!" Jazz then said "Wo cool it man. It was Sideswipes choice not yours." _

_Some years later. Sideswipe and his group had gotten into trouble several times. Sideswipe just fallowed for he was still to upset for what happened to his take carer, and he felt he owed it to his so called friends. They would play pranks on several oficcer, and get into things they shouldn't have, with strangely Sideswipes always getting the blame, but every time that he was in trouble, Barricade would smile with a little glee at it. _

_One day the group was on a scouting mission around Decepticon turff. They where about to round a corner when Barricade said "Stop." they all listened and stopped. Jazz then said "What is it man?" "Yeah what's wrong?" asked Blaster. Barricade then pointed to Sideswipe and said "Go out first and make sure there are no D-cons out there." _

"_Me?" asked Sideswipe. Jazz then said "I think I should go Barricade." the said bot looked at him and said "We can't keep treating him like a sparkling. So go, okay!" Sideswipe only nodded and went ahead. He walked carefully out into the open until "SNAP" "WHOOO!" Sideswipe was dangling upside down by a rope and yelling for help, but non of his friends ever came. Then Blurr showed up and we all know the rest from there._

**Outside**

Blurr was fallowing the small pup and said "Come on hurry it up." Chico suddenly barked and went running. "Hey!" yelled Blurr as he ran after the small pup. Suddenly he came to the medow with fireflies and said "What is this?" he then saw Chico next to something laying in the grass. It was Sideswipe. "Kid!" he yelled and run up to him. Chico licked Sideswipes nose, slowly but surely he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Blurr kneeling down staring at him. Sideswipe then said "Blurr." Blurr then said "It's okay kid, where going to get you out of here." as he picked him up and Chico he called Optimus and said "I have Sideswipe."

Optimus and the others had joined up with each other and so had the Decepticons. Optimus then said "It's over Megatron." Megatron then said "Oh no Prime, it is only the beginning." They teleported out of there and Optimus said "Lets get back." So they went off.

Back with Sideswipe and Blurr. Sideswipe randomly said "Thanks for finding me Blurr." Blurr then said "Optimus was worried. We where all looking for you, plus your pet helped." Sideswipe then said "Not just for this time. The other two as well." Blurr was shocked and said "What do you mean. I only found you one other time" Sideswipe then shook his head and said "No, there was another. The first time." he then began to tell him all that he remembered.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Thursday morning and everyone was still worried about Sideswipe. Redalert had assured them that it was just his mind getting use to the changes. Sides went into Optimus alt mode and he was off. Unknown to anybody that they where being fallowed. Blurr saw them drive off and remember what he had said last night. It was so strange that three times already he had found and helped the kid. Maybe it meant they where suppose to be friends, maybe his mentor. He would have to have a talk with Optimus about that.

Sideswipe and Optimus where heading out a little earlier then usual so Sideswipe could talk with his teacher. When he got there they said their good beys and Sides went to find . The small figurer still fallowed him. When Sideswipe got to his class room the teacher said "Welcome Viren. Now I know that I said we should see if you should be in my PreAP class but looking over your work it seems that you should just advance a class. Tomarow in class I will give you a test to see which level in math you should be and it will count as your math credits. So that would mean you would need a different class. So I want you thinking about what ells you should take." Sides thought for a bit and said "I think I need home economics."

"Smart choice my boy. Your parents must be very proud."

"I guess."

"Well just do your best and we'll see what happens okay."

"Yes sir."

He left to go to his first class. All the while being fallowed.

Back at the base Optimus had come back in and asked what happened. He was told and was frozen for a bit. Jetfire then said "Optimus are you okay sir?" Optimus then said "Have I ever told him that I was proud of him?" None could really answer.

The bell rang and Sideswipe was in his economic class which went bay faster then he thought.

During this time Blurr said "Optimus may I talk to you in privet?" "Sure Blurr." they went to Optimus office as the others shrugged. When they entered his Office Blurr said "Optimus, after hearing what Sideswipe said, I think that maybe I should become a mentor to him."

Optimus then said "Scavenger and myself are already his mentors Blurr, I'm not sure what ells you could teach him. Hotshot had done a good job with him when you didn't want to have anything to do with him." Optimus crossed his arms and his voice became more strained after remembering that. Blurr put his head down in embarrassment. Optimus then said "In fact you kept feeling the same way even after we found out he was my son." Blurr then looked up and said "I'm sorry for my behavior sir, I guess the thought of him being a lost little rookie is still in my mind, but after hearing about how we really first met, and after getting him out of trouble so many times, I guess what I'm trying to say sir is that I think this might be how things are suppose to be, that I have to show him how to be strong, it's also like a connection, when he said that, I felt it, I don't know."

Optimus uncrossed his arms and smiled behind his mask and then he said "I think I now what it is Blurr."

"Hugh?"

Optimus chuckled and then said "You see Blurr, Scavenger didn't chose me to be his student, neither did my father, Magnes Prime, you see I chose him."

"Sir I don't understand."

"The teacher doesn't pick the student Blurr, the student picks the teacher. Well at least the best ones."

"But I still don't understand. How can that be?"

"You see Blurr, It is naturally programmed in us to pick a mentor, usually it would be our fathers for us mechs, but sometimes we chose new ones, or someone just diffrent. You where the first mech that was battle ready that Sideswipe saw as a sparkling, so he must of saw you as a potential teacher. The first time you where to young so you gave him to an orphanage and he found a father there with the original Sideswipe," Optimus inhaled deeply at that but regain his leader voice and continued "then he found it in his friends, but since they abandoned him you came along and he saw that you would be a good teacher. That's why he fallowed you. But you still didn't want him so he found one in Hotshot. Now I tried to put him with Scavenger, but it doesn't seem to be the same for him, So I guess it would make sense to put you as his mentor. It's what he always wanted." Optimus's went head down in disappointment.

Blurr saw this and said "Optimus, your still Sideswipes father, no matter who he picks to teach him, all of those others couldn't replace you, not even I. But maybe you should try to spend some time with him." Optimus nodded his head and said "I think I will, I think this weakend I'm going to have some quality time with him." Blurr nodded at that. Optimus then said "Blurr, today after school, affective immediately you will be Sideswipes main trainer, me and Scavenger will still work with him, but I'm leaving him in your hands soldier. Take care of him."

"Don't worry Optimus, I will."

Sideswipe had the information but he just didn't participate much in the class. He went on to his next class.

The others at the base where pretty bored as well while others where interested. Optimus and Blurr had come back to catch the last of the class and was starting to have some ideas on how to work the economy back on Cybertron once the war was over, if it ever stopped.

Sideswipe was now in English class. He went and sat right next to Cassandra who said "Hey V what's up?"

Sideswipe smiled and had an idea as he said "Nothing much C." Cassandra smiled at this and he smiled back.

The figure outside glassy eye gleamed with anger as he heard this.

then said "Okay class today I just want you to keep reading your books okay." they all nodded and went strait to reading. Sideswipe noticed that Cassandra was more then half way done with her book. He wanted to ask how she did it but decided to do it at lunch. During class he read the book and surprisingly he found he was a speed reader. He was half way through the book by the end of class.

The others where a bit amazed at this and Hotshot asked "How did he do that?"

Red alert then said "I guess it's the same as looking through codes for him." They all shrugged and watched on.

So after class they walked together to lunch and sat together. Cassandra was biting into her sandwich when Sides asked "So how is it your almost done with the book?" Cassandra swallowed the bite she took and said plainly "I have a hard time putting a book I like down."

"I guess I understand. I'm getting interested in the book." Suddenly he spotted something outside the window of the cafeteria, he noticed it and gasped. Cassandra saw this and said "What's wrong?" he said "Don't worry about it, it's just something I need to check, I'll be right back." he got up and went outside. Sideswipe ran out of the exit in the cafeteria and went strait to where he saw the figure, he walked with angry steps and turned the corner and saw Nightbeat hiding. Sideswipe then said "What are you doing here?"

"Oh oh." said the others at the base.

Nightbeat beat (I was worried that the Decepticons would get you at school or you would faint again. Why didn't you take me outside with you yesterday?)

Sideswipe then said "Because I was just taking Chico for a walk."

Nightbeat put his head down and said (You have forgotten about me, now you only care about Chico and that human femme.)

"Aw Nightbeat that's not true. Look I'll hang out with you when I get home, but maybe you should hang out with Chico today and see how you get along okay."

(Okay.)

"Viren are you here?"

"She's gonna find out!" said Hotshot.

"Hide." whispered Sideswipe, and the minicon transformed.

Cassandra came around the corner and saw the bike and said "This your bike?"

"Yeah you could say that. Let's go back inside."

"Don't you want to make sure no one will steal it?"

"Na don't worry, It won't be here for much longer. It'll be sent home soon. Lets get back in and enjoy lunch."

"Alright if you're sure." they walked off together back into the school to finish lunch. When they where gone Nightbeat took the cue and left still a bit jealous about Cassandra, but first he had to make friends with a little dog.

"That was a close one." said Hoist.

Redalert nodded and said "Indeed. We should probably keep an eye on him."

Starscream then said "I'll take the first watch."

"I don't think so." said Hotshot and walked right pass him. He was going to meat up with the minicon and go get Chico, just to make sure they didn't hurt each other.

Hey guys I need some ideas on what optimus would do to have some father son time with sideswipe.


	14. Chapter 14

Sideswipe and Cassandra where now heading for their Art class. Sideswipe was interested in the class and wanted to know more. They sat down at their spot. Mr. Casso then said "Okay class today we are going to start with water colors." the class cheered at this "Yay!" Sideswipe just said "Hugh?" Cassandra looked at him and said "Don't tell me you never painted before?" Sideswipe smiled sheepishly and looked down. Cassandra sighed and then said "Don't worry I'll get you started." And so she taught him some basic brush strokes and how he could draw his painting first. He nodded and he began.

The Autobots stared at this strangely as he started. They didn't get the meaning of art very well. But maybe they would today. During this time Hotshot had met with Nightbeat and brought little Chico to meat him as well in the wreck room. Nightbeat just stared at the little creature and it stared back. He got on his hands and knees and got closer to the little creature. Suddenly he was licked in the optic. (What was that?) Hotshot chuckled at this as he heard the beaping coming from the little bot and said "It just means he likes you, no need to get all worked up about it." Chico then jumped around the little bot and barked at him as he wagged his tail. The little bot nodded his head to the side in confusion. Hotshot then said as he shrugged "I think it means he wants to play." Nightbeat stretched his hand out and began to pet the small dog and they quickly started to play and run and do all sorts of things. (You're my new best friend.) beeped the little bot. Hotshot was surprised a bit at this and asked "Why do you say that?" The little bot then said (Sideswipe has forgotten me. He rather be with that earth femme.) he crossed his arms angrily. Hotshot frowned, he also felt a little bit like that but Nightbeat shouldn't feel rejected. Hotshot then said "Why don't you talk to him after school?" the little bot thought about this for a bit and said (Okay.) they then went back with the others.

When Sideswipe and Cassandra where done with their paintings, Hotshot and Nightbeat had gotten there, Chico was in his room sleeping. Well any ways the bots where a bit surprised at what they saw. Cassandra had drawn a black wolf with silver decorations on it. Sideswipe said "That's cool. I've never seen a wolf like that." Cassandra then said "That's because it's fake." "Oh yeah." he blushed as he said this. Then he let her see what he drew. All the bots where silent as they saw this. It was a castle falling down. It looked like the old one that fell on him. Cassandra looked at it and said "That looks good. Where did you get the idea for that." Sideswipe thought about it for a little while and said "I guess you could call it an experience." They put their art up and parted ways. Sideswipe just headed to chemistry and the teacher was making him and the boys do the safety test like she tolled them.

The others where worried about Sideswipe. Why would he draw that? Redalet started researching art and came up with an answer "It seams that art is used to express emotions and sometimes memories are part of it. In his case he may be showing fear or depression without knowing it." They where still unsure of this but then they heard a couple of beeps and they turned to Nightbeat, who was shaking his head no repeatedly. Hoist then said "Hey what's wrong little guy?" Nightbeat then said (This is all my fault. I let him down. I didn't protect him. And now he's afraid or sad. What am I going to do!) Then Optimus said "No Nightbeat this is my fault." They all turned to the prime and looked confused at what he said. Hotshot was about to ask but the school bell rang. He had to go and get his bro. So he did. Optimus then turned to Jetfire and said "Jetfire?" "Yes sir?" he responded. Optimus then said "I think that on the days called Saturday and Sunday there are no school hours for Sideswipe and the other children." "Yeah and?" "Can you take control on those days. I think I need to have some quality time with Sideswipe." Jetfire only nodded. Optimus left for his room. Scavenger fallowed him and when they neared the room he said "Optimus this is more then just about the castle accident, that I know you blame your self for, but also about what he told us about in his memories." Optimus sighed, knowing he couldn't hide something like this from his old friend. He said "Yes. You see, he was named after the bot that treated him like his son, and I guess even though he calls me dad, he still may see the old Sideswipe as his father." "And so you want to have some quality time, and show him that you can be there for him." said the older bot. Optimus chuckled and said "I could never really get away with anything with you not even now." The old bot chuckled at this. His old student knew him so well.


	15. Chapter 15

Sideswipe and Hotshot where back at base and Nightbeat was the first to great them as he beaped along with a hug (I'm sorry I was mad. I just got jealous.) Sideswipe smiled and said "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I should probably spend more time with you. But you can't fallow me to school. Okay?" his minicon nodded it's head and went. Sides and Hotshot laughed. Then Chico came and Sides fallowed him into the kitchen to feed him. Hotshot fallowed him.

After all three of them had eaten, Optimus came in and said "Hotshot my I speak to Sideswipe alone." Hotshot then said "Surer thing." He then left the two alone, plus Chico. Sideswipe Looked at His dad and said "What is it you wanted to tell me?' Optimus then looked at him and said "I decided that his weekend we should spend time together. Just the two of us." Optimus looked hopeful and Sideswipe smiled at that and said "Surer thing." So it was settled. This weekend was father son time.

Later on as he was heading to his room, Blurr stopped Sideswipe and said "Kid." He looked at him and said "Yes Blurr?" a bit confused. Blurr motioned for him to fallow, so he did. They went into the training room, where Scavenger was napping. Sideswipe then asked "What going on Blurr?" Blurr looked at him seriously and said "Because I was the first mech that was battle ready that you saw when you first onlined, I am your official main trainer." Sideswipe was speechless. Blurr was finely going to be his teacher. He didn't know what to say. But Blurr did. "Stop guwging and get ready soldier. It's time to train." Sideswipe saluted with a yes sir and so his training began.


End file.
